Kyle XY : 5 TEMPORADA
by I.Ivan
Summary: Que pasaria en la 5 temporada de Kyle XY , Latnok seria destruida ? Kyle comprenderá a su hermano ? Con quien se quedaria Kyle : con Amanda o Jessi ? Todo eso y muchos mas secretos en este nuevo fanfic .
1. La noche mas larga de mi vida

Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic creado por mi amor a esta gran serie que ABC cancelo en su día pero que yo quiero hacer revivir , así que aquí

va mi primer capitulo de esta serie y espero reviews , todo reviews es aire para mi asi que quiero criticas construtivas o que deje el fan fic asi que

espero que disfruteis de esto tanto como yo ,

abrazos a todos :

KYLE XY - 5x01 - La noche mas larga

En episodios anteriores de Kyle XY

Tendremos que ir al principio - Adam Baylin -  
Latnok no es lo que dice ser, necesito que me ayudes Mark - Kyle -  
Voy a decirle a Kyle que vuelva conmigo - Amanda -

Kyle POV

Da igual como lo piense, una mentira, una estratagema para que viva pero no, todo me lleva a que él es mi hermano.

- Mientes Cassidy - Quería matarlo hacerle sufrir como él aria con las personas que más quería, un poco mas y lo mataría como hizo Jessi con ese cazador  
- Claro que no Kyle, déjame explicártelo - Casi no podía hablar lo estaba matando, pero ¿Era lo que quería? Matar a mi hermano

No, no podía hacerlo no podía matar a una persona pero... él mato a Sarah, él mataría a toda mi familia si no lo mataba antes pero... no lo pude hacer

- Explícate Cassidy, cuéntamelo todo o te matare - Aun estaba agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa  
- Haces bien Kyle, es lo mejor para todos - Él no podía casi hablar pero hablaría

Jessi POV

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo delante de mí, lo leía una y otra vez y no me lo explicaba, tenía que hablar con Kyle lo antes posible pero necesitaba todos esos documentos para que me creyese

- ¿Que es? - Eso me saco de mi shock, la voz de esa rubita que siempre esta incordiando  
- No lo entenderías, necesitamos un pen para todo esto, busca por ahí - Como no la chica buena me hacía caso pero ahora lo que más me importaba era saber cómo se tomaría Kyle todo esto

Kyle POV

No me había movido del comedor desde que Cassidy se marchara después de contarme todo lo que sabía sobre Latnok, las vainas y de Grace Kinsley. Todo parecía encajar pero no quería creer que él era mi hermano, que Latnok mataría a todo lo que mas quería solo por mi ADN y de toda la historia de mi madre pero lo que más me dolía fue que Adam me había ocultado todo esto, confíe en él y me pagó así, no podía fiarme de Adam pero, ¿podría fiarme de Foss? Oí las llaves de la puerta y supuse que los Trager habían llegado así que me levante y fui a la entrada, pero no eran ellos sino Jessi y Amanda

- Kyle! - Amanda me abrazo con toda sus fuerzas y oía golpear su corazón rápidamente contra su pecho cosa que me relajo y mucho  
- Amanda - Lo dije en susurro, echaba de menos esas muestras de afecto pero... -  
- Jessi, que te dije, que no te marcharas de casa no lo entendiste o que - Me fui hacia ella y la cogí de los brazos fuertemente  
- Kyle, tranquilo, fue culpa mía - Aun seguía furioso pero sabía que tenía que pensar en frío así que la deje y me tranquilice  
- Tenemos que hablar, hemos descubierto muchas cosas sobre Adam - No sabía como Jessi lo sabía pero no me interesaba como Adam me traiciono  
- Lo sé, Cassidy vino aquí - Me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a la cara de Jessi y sabia lo que estaba pensando así que negué con la cabeza - Es mi hermano - Lo solté así de fácil como una bomba pero me gire para ver a Amanda que no sabía de que hablábamos así que decidí que ese era el momento para contarle todos mis secretos  
- No entiendo nada de lo que decís , primero Jessi estaba rara cuando vimos el numero de la guija y tu ahora dices que tienes un hermano , no entiendo nada Kyle , pero comprendo que sea uno de tus secretos - Ella separo su mirada de mi y sentí como le dolía que no le pudiese contar nada  
- Kyle... -  
- Amanda, quiero contarte mis secretos - Sabia que no había vuelta atrás pero para protegerla lo mejor sería que estuviese a mi lado - Ven conmigo - Le cogí de la mano y la lleve a mi habitación, las mariposas otra vez, me encantaba esa sensación

Jessi POV

No sé como Kyle podía mirar de esa manera a esa rubia , hace unas horas me estaba besando a mí y ahora tenía esa sonrisa boba solo por verla , debo tranquilizarme , Kyle dijo que tenía sentimientos por las dos y luchare por él estamos conectados y siempre lo estaremos , solo espero que cuando la rubia se marche a la universidad nos deje por fin solos , pero ahora debía de concentrarme y oír lo que decía Kyle , quería saber si la rubia le iba a pedir volver en esa misma noche , aunque después de lo que le diría Kyle seguro que se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a pedírselo . Arggg como la odio. Ya están en la habitación así que sería solo colocarme detrás de la puerta y concéntrame

Kyle POV

Cerré la puerta y estuve pensando en cómo comenzar, un naci en una vaina o una empresa secreta me quiere matar, gire sobre mí mismo y me sorprendió al verla tan cerca, sabía que cuanto más lejos de mi estuviese más fácil sería decirle todo así que fui hasta la bañera y me senté en borde dejando que Amanda se sentara delante mía en la silla.

- Amanda, antes de nada quiero que sepas que te quiero y que si después de lo que te voy a contar no me quieres volver a ver o quieres que desaparezca de tu vida lo comprenderé - No podía mirarla a los ojos porque sabía que no podría decirle nada si viese esos ojos azules como el mar.  
- Kyle... nada de lo me digas podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti - Me había cogido desprevenido esa confesión y más ahora que me acariciaba las manos dulcemente  
- Bueno pues... no sé como comenzar - No podía, ni sabía cómo comenzar estaba muy nervioso  
- Puedes empezar por el principio siempre es más fácil - Sabia que solo quería hacerme sentir bien , pero oír su voz tan cerca de mí solo me ponía más nervioso

Así que solo le sonreí y le empecé a contar mi vida

Jessi POV

Ya llevan con media hora y aun no salen, intento concentrarme para oír pero no puedo, es muy raro y nunca me ocurrió, ahora estoy más nerviosa que antes al no saber que pasa, pero debo tranquilizarme, escucho los latidos de los Trager deben de estar llegando y se sorprenderían de verme detrás de una puerta como una cotilla así que lo mejor será ir al comedor y encender la tele para que no sospechen de nada

- Kyle, Jessi - Por el tono de voz debe de estar preocupada  
- Estoy aquí Nicole - Apague la tele y me levante, necesitaba explicarles lo que descubrí de Adam aunque debería de ser Kyle quien se lo dijera  
- Donde está Kyle? , necesito verlo donde esta - Nicole estaba fuera de sí como si le fuese a dar un ataque en nada y eso no era nada bueno  
- Nicole, tranquila, Kyle está en la habitación con Amanda - Le dije lo más tranquila posible, necesita tranquilizarse un poco  
- Pero, él nos llamo para ir al Rack hace unas horas, pero no apareció, sabes algo de lo que paso? - Nicole me miraba como intentando saber lo que pasaba pero yo solo sabia una cosa  
- Cassidy vino aquí - Se lo dije así de fácil pero en el momento me arrepentí porque sus ojos estaban aun más preocupados  
- Donde está Kyle? - Estaba fuera de si nunca la vi tan fuera de si  
- Esta en la habitación... - No me dejo terminar sino que fue rápidamente a la habitación y golpeo la puerta  
- Necesito tomar algo -

Kyle POV

Estaban golpeando la puerta de mi habitación muy fuerte y su corazón latía sin control, quite las manos de Amanda de las mías y abrí la puerta para ver a Nicole, estaba con unos pelos alborotados, sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar y me abrazo fuertemente como si no quisiera alejarse de mí, sabía lo que le preocupaba, estaba seguro que sabía lo de Cassidy, pero necesitaba tranquilizarla

- No paso nada Nicole, estoy bien - Le dije para que se calmara un poco, no me gustaba verla así, para nada  
- No te ha hecho nada Cassidy no? - Estaba a punto de llorar lo sabia  
- No , estoy muy bien pero te lo explicare todo después , ahora necesito acabar de decirle todo a Amanda - Sabia que una de mis prioridades ahora era Amanda , no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar pero era lo primordial ahora mismo  
- Muy bien , estaremos en la cocina vale - Yo sabía que estaba mal hacerle esto a la mujer que me acogió pero era necesario , dejo de abrazarme y me miro con una mirada para darme ánimos aunque aun veía su preocupación pero le sonreí

Muy bien volvíamos a estar solos y Amanda estaba aun sentada en la silla con la cabeza baja parecía una piedra y eso me dolía pero comprendía que debía de estar pensando en todo lo que le dije hasta ahora

- Amanda si quieres que pare... - tenía que darle una oportunidad de irse, era mucha información para una noche  
- No, quiero que me lo cuentes todo - Me dolía verla así, ni cuando me hablo levanto su mirada  
- Esta bien -

Jessi POV

Cuando llegue a la cocina vi que Josh y Lori estaban recogiendo unos cristales, un momento y la puerta

- Que ocurrió aquí - Estaba sorprendida por no ver la puerta  
- No lo sabemos pero si papa o mama ven esto así se pondrán histéricos - Dijo Lori con la escoba en la mano  
- Cassidy - Lo dije mas para mí que para ellos pero me debieron escuchar ya que al decir eso me miran con los ojos abiertos  
- Cassidy estuvo aquí - Dijo Josh mirándome aterrorizado  
- Si, eso me dijo Kyle - Dije intentando tranquilizarlos  
- Bueno, pero ahora ya no esta no? Kyle destruyo la formula y todo se acabo verdad - Esa voz era la de Nicole que estaba en el marco de la puerta

Me gire para verla , no sabía si mentirle y decirle lo que descubrí o decirle que todo estaba acabado , no sabía que decirle

- Dime Jessi , todo ha acabado - No pude ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos  
- No lo sé , Kyle aun no me dijo nada - Era en parte verdad , Kyle no me dijo que hizo con Cassidy si no lo mato , no creía que lo dejase libre  
- Es verdad y Kyle ? - Steven bajaba por las escaleras hasta llegar a su mujer  
- Esta con Amanda , le esta contando todo - Nicole respondió con ¿ alegría ? No se  
- Bueno esta noche a sido larga así que mejor nos vamos a ... un momento quien ha roto la puerta - No me creo que Steven si hubiese dado de cuenta ahora de que no había puerta  
- Te lo explicare mañana , es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir - Era Nicole la que empezaba a subir las escaleras y hablaba al mismo tiempo

Dormir ? Con Kyle con la rubita en la misma habitación , no claro que no podía dormir con esa en la habitación de Kyle , pero como podía hacerla salir ? , llamando a su madre ? No esa era la antigua Jessi no está , además su madre debe de saber que llegara tarde porque si no no me explico que aun no llamase a la policía , bomberos y hospitales cuando su hija aun no llegara a casa pero no sabía cómo sacarla de ahí , así que me tocaría esperar a que saliese .

Kyle POV

Ya le había contado todo desde Adam Baylin hasta Cassidy y ella seguía con su mirada en el suelo , no sabía exactamente lo que significaba pero una parte de mi decía que la había perdido para siempre y eso hacía que mi corazón latiese de dolor .

- Y eso es todo Amanda - No podía hacer nada mas ahora ella debía pensar era lo único que quedaba  
- Podemos hablar mañana - Ella se levanto de su silla y camino hasta la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarme cosa que comprendía  
- Claro Amanda , tomate el tiempo que necesites - Yo también me levante y la acompañe hasta la entrada  
- Hasta mañana - Le dije en un susurro y en él un deje de esperanza para que me perdonara  
- Hasta mañana - Seguía sin mirarme

Cerré la puerta las cartas estaban echadas ahora solo esperaba a que ella me perdonase aun creo que sería algo muy difícil . Vi que no había nadie ni en el comedor ni la cocina , lo que suponía que todos estaban en la cama , fue una noche muy larga para todos y necesitábamos descansar un poco

- Kyle -

Jessi POV

Me desperté al oír la puerta de la entrada abrirse , debía de ser Kyle que había dejado marchar a la rubita así que me levante de la cama rápidamente y vi a Kyle en el corredor

- Kyle - Susurre quería hablar con él , lo necesitaba en ese momento  
- Jessi , que haces despierta a estas horas , deberías de estar durmiendo - Me hablaba sin mirarme como si quisiera huir de mi mirada no sabía que le estaba pasando pero parecía que sufría  
- Kyle quiero hablar contigo , lo que paso esta noche aquí ... -  
- Jessi , es tarde mañana hablare de lo que quieras pero ahora debemos de dormir - No sé lo que le pasaba a este tonto pero tenía que hablar con él

Así que solo quedaba una solución le cogí de los brazos lo lleve hasta la pared y lo bese , necesitaba saber que no lo había perdido que estaba conmigo y ya que no quería hablar conmigo esto me ayudaría a saberlo , primero él se sorprendió lo note por cómo se ponía tenso pero luego note como correspondía , otra vez esto latigazos de electricidad , como me encantaban además creo que a él también , pero note algo extraño de repente él se separo un segundo de mí y me acorralo contra la pared besándome más duro y presionándome contra la pared , las luces que estaban encendidas estaban apagándose y encendiéndose así que me separe de él , necesitaba respirar un poco

- Jessi - Me estaba mirando con unos ojos de suplica como que le perdonase , me estaba suplicando por el beso  
- Kyle yo ... - casi no podía hablar me faltaba la respiración después de esto  
- Hablemos mañana - Solo me dice eso , el mejor beso de toda mi corta vida y solo me dice eso no me lo creo pero tenía que comprenderlo estaba agotado psicológicamente y lo notaba  
- Hasta mañana - Le dije y me dirige a la habitación

Ese beso significaría algo para él , si claro que si , el me dijo que tenía sentimientos por las dos y eso era algo que por una parte me alegraba de que sintiese algo por mi pero pensar que también lo sentía por esa rubita me dolía pero de algo estaba segura que lucharía por que el me quisiera con yo a él


	2. El viaje : 1 parte

**KYLE XY 5x02**

**Kyle POV**

Mire mi reloj y eran las 7 de la mañana, hoy era sábado y tanto como Nicole y Steven estaban en la cocina hablando, Josh debía de estar durmiendo y Lori en el baño , porque oí correr el agua del grifo. Ayer habían pasado tantas cosas que aun no me las podía creer pero sabía que eran reales lo que hacia que me preocupara y mucho , era la protección que tendría mi familia ahora con Cassidy libre y sabiendo que yo destruí la formula , sabía que tendrían que irse , al menos hasta que destruyese a Latnok porque estaba seguro de que irían a por ellos nada más saber lo que hice , por eso necesitaba un plan para que ellos se marchasen de Seattle lo más lejos posible de aquí y yo intentaría destruir Latnok para siempre pero ... no sabía como , esa noche no pude dormir nada pensando en como lo aria , en como sacaría a mi familia de aquí y en como destruir Latnok pero no encontré ninguna solución al problema , necesitaba relajarme lo sabia pero no podía ni siquiera con el beso de Jessi de ayer . Jessi ... ese beso ... no se lo que me paso pero sentí como que no la quisiera dejar escapar de mis brazos como si pudiese defenderla de todo pero no , tenía que olvidarme de ella y de Amanda , debían de ser libres y se me encerrase en un relación con cualquiera de las dos estaba seguro de que las dos saldrían lastimadas , necesitaba despejarme pensar en frío todo esto pero sabía que si salía de esa casa estaría expuesto a todos y tenía mucho miedo por Amanda en su casa , pero necesitaba pensar en todo lo que le dije anoche y no podía ir a las 7 de la mañana a pedirle una respuesta .

- Kyle - Esa voz... Jessi - Estas despierto - Se estaba acercando a la bañera yo tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba girado al lado contrario de donde estaba ella , no quería hablar ahora con ella  
- Kyle - Me estaba susurrando con un cariño y una pausa haciendo que una extraña corriente eléctrica cruzara mi cuerpo - Se que estas despierto - Eso lo dije tan cerca de mi oído que hizo que mi cuerpo tuviera un escalofrió haciendo que ella se riera  
- Hola Jessi - Dije haciéndome el medio dormido pero mi cuerpo estaba bien despierto  
- Hola Kyle - Ahora su mano estaba acariciando mi mejilla lentamente. Me tengo que levantar pero ya

Me senté en la bañera y me levante, cuanto más alejado estuviese de ella, sería mejor para mí y para mi cuerpo

- Podrías irte, quiero irme a bañar - Le estaba hablando de una manera muy escueta y dura pero es que entre el beso de ayer y como me había ´´ despertado ´´ necesitaba aun mas estar solo y pensar en frío  
- Esta bien Kyle pero querría hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche - Que le iba a decir que sentí la necesidad de acorarla y besarla con toda mi alma. Ahora sí que tenía que pensar en frío

**Jessi POV**

No se lo que le pasaba a Kyle pero estaba muy extraño conmigo, a Amanda la hablaba en un tono dulce pero a mi me acorrala y me besa con tanta pasión y devoción ummm aun saboreo ese beso aunque Kyle me preocupaba y mucho primero me hablaba así y ahora lleva como 2 horas en el baño , no se pero si sigue así acabara peor que la rubita. Solo faltaba él en la mesa, Josh ya se había levantado y Lori debía de estar hablando con Hilary por el móvil igual que Steven y Nicole preparaba el desayuno, tortitas, todos necesitábamos algo dulce hoy

- Sabes lo que me va a costar el arreglo de la puerta - Steven estaba hablando con Nicole un poco acalorado  
- Tranquilo Steven, podemos echar mano de nuestros ahorros - Nicole parecía mas tranquila que ayer  
- Lori deja de hablar por el móvil y llama a Kyle para que baje - Steven aun parecía alterado y Lori dio un bufido  
- Voy yo a llamarlo - No se cómo paso pero cuando me di de cuenta ya estaba hablando y me encaminaba a subir  
- No! Ve tu Josh -  
- Pero mama -  
- Nada de mama ve - No sabía lo que había pasado pero parecía que ella no confiaba en nosotros aunque por una parte de mi sabía que no podía esperar para volver a besarlo

**Kyle POV**

Aun estaba en el baño , el agua estaba fría y mis dedos arrugados pero quería pasar el más tiempo posible solo , lo que tenía planeado era una locura y lo sabía bien aunque era la única manera de poder saber algo de lo que me dijo Cassidy era verdad o una vil mentira . Tenía que volver a la casa de Baylin

- Kyle , baja a desayunar - Josh me estaba llamando por detrás de la puerta y decidí bajar , me puse una toalla en mi cintura y abrí la puerta - Que te pasa tío , llevas ahí como 2 horas , mira como estas -  
- Necesitaba estar solo - Lo dije lentamente como si por un momento se me olvidara como hablar , es verdad no sabía lo que me pasaba-  
- Aun piensas en lo de ayer , en Cassidy - Como lo sabía , Jessi , seguro que se lo conto  
- Si , estuve planeando algo - Estábamos bajando las escaleras , hablar con Josh siempre me resultaba bueno , terapéutico  
- Bueno sabes que siempre estaremos contigo tío - Josh entro en la cocina y se sentó a desayunar  
- Kyle ... -  
- Me voy a vestir , luego hablamos , todos - No me gustaba cortarle a Nicole pero necesitaba vestirme no les iba a contar todo con una toalla en la cintura no ?

Cuando me gire aun notaba como Jessi me miraba , aparte de todo lo que había pasado tenía que hablar con ella de lo que me paso ayer era lo más justo . Al llegar a la habitación abrí mi armario y cogí una camisa a cuadros que tenía , junto unos pantalones vaqueros que me gustaban bastante y me puse unos tenis , quería estar lo mejor posible para poder contarles todo , así que me vestí lo más rápido posible y me fui a la cocina . Ahora todos estaban sentados y solo esperaban por mi , suspire y fui a la mesa .

- Buenos días - Se notaba que el ambiente era tenso solo Josh intentaba hacer algo gracioso pero era imposible . En todo el desayuno no nos dirigimos la palabra solo para pedirnos cosas o hablar del tiempo pero me cansaba estar así con mi familia así que deje los cubiertos en el plato con un ruido que hizo que todos me mirasen  
- Tengo que contaros lo que paso ayer aquí - Todos me miraban sabiendo lo que venía - Pero antes me tenéis que prometer que cuando acabe de contar aréis todo lo que os diga de acuerdo - Necesitaba protegerlos y la única manera era que mi plan se pusiera en marcha  
- Kyle ... sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros pero no sabemos lo que pasara y ... -  
- No ! Cuando acabe me aréis caso , tengo que poneros a salvo , lo estuve pensando fríamente y es la única manera de acuerdo - Sabia que era muy hostil hablarles así pero era necesario para que los pudiese proteger  
- De acuerdo Kyle , aremos todo lo que nos digas - Gracias Steven  
- Muy bien , cuando llegue ayer Cassidy estaba aquí esperándome , sabía que estando solo con él no podría hacer nada así que me detuvo con una pistola eléctrica y me conto que aria daño a todo las personas que quería por destruir la formula , pero no se lo que me paso , sentí una rabia muy fuerte dentro de mí y luego le golpea con tanta fuerza que rompí la puerta de cristal , lo quería matar y lo estaba ahogando con mis manos cuando me dijo que mi madre estaba viva porque él es mi hermano , luego no lo mate quería que me contase todo lo que quería Latnok y me dijo que quería un ejército de personas con superpoderes pero necesitarían un embrión para cada bebe y aun así no sabían si era viable por eso quieren mi ADN para hacer clones de mi para el ejercito luego me dijo que Grace y Adam trabajaban juntos en la universidad y era buenos amigos tanto que crearon Latnok para hacer un mundo mejor para las personas con enfermedades o discapacidad pero Grace vio que el experimento de Adam no era viable así que decidió cambiar la formula y no utilizar madres sino vainas para así poder hacer crecer rápidamente a los niños , Adam acepto y además acepto que esos niños estuviesen tanto tiempo como fuese necesario en las vainas para que creciera su intensidad cerebral , él me mintió cuando me dijo que quería sacarme de ahí , solo me saco de ahí para que no recibiese nada Latnok ni Zzyzy , él me mintió - Ya lo había contado todo , y todos me miraban a mí con los ojos abiertos excepto Jessi , seguro que ya lo debía saber trabajando para Madacorp pero los demás estaban callados y sorprendidos  
- Guau , rompiste una puerta de cristal de un puñetazo - Josh como no poniendo la nota graciosa cosa que me hizo sonreír  
- Kyle ... siento mucho lo de Adam pero nadie sabía que él empezó todo , lo siento mucho - Nicole siempre tan amable hasta en los peores momentos  
- Pero aquí no estaremos seguros para nada tenemos que buscar una solución - Yo ya la tengo Steven pero no os gustara  
- Eso ya lo pensé , por eso ahora aréis todo lo que os diga - Y ahí vendría mi plan  
- Kyle ... -  
- Nada Nicole , lo prometisteis - La miraba a los ojos , tenía que saber que ella estaba conmigo , lo necesitaba  
- Muy bien cuál es el plan - Jessi siempre apoyándome  
- Vale , quiero que todos hagáis las maletas lo primero es irnos de aquí además , estamos de vacaciones y nadie sospechara nada , Lori quiero que llames a Mark y que haga las maletas , ayer me ayudo y no podemos dejar ningún cable suelto - Ella me miro y asintió - Josh llama a Declan , ponle al corriente de la situación y dile que traiga el coche , Nicole tu me podrías ayudar convenciendo de que la madre de Amanda la dejase venir con nosotros y yo llamare a Foss , necesitamos llevar todas las cajas que aun no quemamos lejos de aquí - Ella asintió no muy convencida pero creía que ella lo podría hacer  
- Y yo que hago Kyle - Jessi me miraba como esperando algo  
- Tu ... ve a hacer la maleta - Mo podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos no se lo que me pasaba pero no podía estar cerca de ella - Muy bien mañana a 8 salimos de aquí  
- Pero a donde vamos a ir ? - Como no , yo sonreí a esa pregunta  
- Vamos a casa de Adam Baylin -


	3. El viaje : 2 parte

**Hola a todos , aquí les traigo un nuevo chapter de esta gran serie así que espero que lo disfruten . Ademas quiero preguntarles a todos : Con quien se tiene que quedar Kyle ? . Piénsenlo y mandadme reviews**

**Gracias y ya sabes : Los reviews son el alma de un escritor **

**Kyle XY 5x03**

**Kyle POV**

Nada más acabar de desayunar cogí mi móvil, fui a mi habitación y llame a Foss, necesitaba contarle la verdad y , además , tenía que venir con nosotros , así podía protegerlo. Tenía la intención de que en casa de Adam hubiera algo que nos ayudase a destruir Latnok porque esa era la única solución a todo este embrollo , seguramente habría algún mapa del lugar o algo que nos ayudase a saber más de donde estaban esos ejecutivos pero aun no sabía que estaba buscando realmente .

- Kyle, que paso ayer? Te llame millones de veces y tu ni me contestaste , se puede saber que te paso - Notaba que estaba enfadado conmigo lo cual era razonable  
- Te lo contare todo pero después Foss . Necesito tu ayuda - Y hubo un silencio  
- Que necesitas Kyle ? - Sonreí para mí , sabía que él no me dejaría  
- Necesito que mañana vengas aquí para recoger todos los documentos de Adam y nos lleves a su casa - Sabia que estaba desconcertado pero quería decirle todo lo que había descubierto en persona  
- Kyle estás loco , para que quieres ir ahí , allí no hay nada - Foss estaba a la defensiva , sabía que le importaba mucho Adam e ir a su casa seria como mancillar su nombre  
- Foss no conoces toda la historia de Adam por eso necesito que vayamos ahí , es el único lugar donde todos podemos estar protegidos de Latnok - Estaba demasiado serio y eso también lo debía de notar Foss porque estaba muy callado  
- Un momento . De que todos me hablas ? - Esto sería lo mas difícil de explicar  
- Los Trager , Declan , Jessi , Mark , Amanda tu y yo -  
- Lo repito estás loco Kyle , que paso ayer para que quieras ir allí después de luchar conmigo y Taylor por salir ? Que paso ayer después de que destruyeses la formula Kyle ? Cuéntamelo - Foss estaba desesperado por conseguir esa información y si era la única manera de que él nos ayudase se lo contaría  
- Foss es mejor que te sientes , esto puede ir para largo -

**Jessi POV**

Tu ve a hacer la maleta , que se creía que me podía mandar , claro como no soy rubia ni una chica buena , Arggg odiaba esa actitud que él tenía conmigo , pero sabía que era por lo de anoche por eso quería hablar con él lo antes posible y aclarar todo . Yo estaba en mi habitación cogiendo todas las cosas y metiéndolas en un bolso , a lo mejor con un poco de suerte cuando saliese de la habitación podría toparme con él y hablar .

- Jessi , que te pasa - Lori estaba en el marco de la puerta viéndome murmurar enfadada . Como para no estarlo  
- Nada , no me pasa nada - Estaba cogiendo mi ropa como si la quisiese matar  
- Ya , pero digo que estas más rara de lo normal , porque creo que no podrás matar a esa ropa si sigues así - Arggg como odio que la gente sepa lo que me pasaba - Haber dime qué te pasa ? - Ella se había sentado en mi silla esperando a que le contase todo lo que me pasaba pero yo no era así  
- No tendrías que llamar a Mark , cuanto antes lo sepa mejor - Por una parte quería que se largase para estar sola pero por otra necesitaba hablar con ella desesperadamente  
- Ya lo llame pero no me cogió así que estará durmiendo , no tienes escapatoria - Arggg me tocara contarle todo  
- Ayer me bese con Kyle - Ummm que fácil fue decirlo  
- Es broma no ? - Ella me miraba como una loca  
- No , no lo es ayer todos estabais durmiendo , Kyle venía de despedirse de la rubita y pufs - Y pufff que era eso , eso no era ni una expresión  
- Kyle ? , Nuestro Kyle , el Kyle que está al lado de esta habitación , el que duerme en la bañera , el que ... -  
- Si , ese mismo . Parece que nadie quiere que este con él - Al decirle en voz alta doliera más que pensarlo en mi interior  
- No es eso , es solo que ... Kyle siempre estuvo con Amanda y parecían el uno para el otro y ... -  
- Y qué ? Recuerda que ella lo dejo así que está libre yo o cualquiera chica podría estar con él sin ningún problema - Estaba enfadada de que todos pusieran a la santita por encima de mi  
- Ya lo sé , pero Kyle parece tan enamorado de ella cuando la ve , si te fijas sus ojos brillan y no puede dejar de mirarla , siento mucho lo que te voy a decir , pero creo que están destinados a estar juntos , son almas gemelas - Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso , como me podía decir eso  
- Él y yo estamos conectados y eso es algo que nadie tiene ni tendrá como nosotros así que no vuelvas a decir ninguna tontería mas y vete - Estaba enfadada por lo que dijo sabia que en parte era verdad pero era algo que me negaba a creer  
- Me iré pero lo que te dije es la verdad y es algo que no podrás cambiar - Y se fue

**Amanda POV**

He pasado una noche horrible , casi no dormí nada pensando en todo lo que me conto Kyle , necesitaba pensarlo y tuve toda la noche para hacerlo pero no se , tenía dudas , dudas de , cómo me tendría que comportar ahora con él , sabía que él seguía siendo Kyle , él chico amable e inocente del que yo estaba enamorada pero lo que me había contado era demasiado para mi , que pasaría si se enfadase algún día conmigo y me hiciese daño no me podría defender ... Soy tonta , es Kyle , él siempre fue amable y me respecto no sé porque pienso así , él no ha cambiado en nada solo me ha contado sus secretos , eso lo que me tiene que decir es que me quiere y que confía en mí , no sé porque tengo que darle más vueltas a esto , ´Kyle no ha cambiado solo me ha contado lo que paso , nada más . Lo tengo decidido , me levantare de la cama , me duchare , me pondrá el vestido más bonito que tenga , iré a su casa y le pediré que vuelva conmigo . Claro que sí .

Toc Toc  
- Amanda , la señora Trager quiere hablar contigo - Que raro  
- Bajo ahora mama -

**Kyle POV**

- Este seguro de lo que me acabas de decir Kyle - Foss estaba tan sorprendido como yo  
- Es lo que me dijo Cassidy ayer , por eso necesito ir a su casa para buscar información o algo que me ayude - Estaba demasiado tenso y la cabeza me daba vueltas sería mejor que me echase en mi bañera un poco  
- Kyle ... sabes que no te puedes fiar de él , él mato a Sarah y ahora le crees - Sabia que Adam era tan importante para él como para mí pero no sabía qué hacer  
- Por eso quiero saber la verdad , quiero ir a su casa y buscar algo que me demuestre lo contrario -  
- Esta bien Kyle - Por fin había aceptado - Pero somos demasiadas personas , no habrá habitaciones para cada uno y ...  
- Ya lo sé Foss pero necesito protegerlos y ese lugar es el último donde Latnok miraría porque ni ellos saben que existe -  
- Muy bien Kyle , acepto pero voy a ir esta tarde , será mejor recoger todos los documentos que no has quemado y mañana ir con más calma - Por una parte tenía razón  
- Nada Foss , bueno a qué hora vienes esta tarde ? -  
- Sobre las 6 tengo que hacer unas llamadas -  
- Muy bien , hasta luego Foss -  
- Adiós Kyle -

Nada mas colgar Jessi entró en mi habitación , la persona con la que menos quería hablar

- Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta - Yo aun seguía en la bañera e intentaba no hacerle mucho caso  
- Un poco nada mas pero es que necesitaba hablar contigo ... sobre lo de ayer - Estaba con la persona que menos quería hablar y sobre el tema que menos quería hablar , pero , alguna vez tendríamos que hablar así que le dije que se sentara en el borde de mi bañera  
- Jessi ... siento lo de ayer no sé que me paso y ... siento de verdad si pude crearte alguna esperanza de que ya hubiera decidido - Me senté en la bañera y la miraba a sus ojos  
- No lo sientas , a mi me encantó lo de ayer por eso quiero repetirlo aunque no hayas decidido por ninguna de nosotras , sé que no lo hiciste por mal , por eso no quiero oír pedirte perdón - Un momento , no se disgusto de que la hubiera besado sin haber elegido y me dice que quiere repetirlo no sé lo que le pasaba  
- Jessi estas bien ?- Yo me levante y le puse la mano en la frente quería saber si estaba bien o era un delirio  
- Claro que sí , que pasa ? Tienes miedo de repetir lo de anoche , o es que acaso no te gustó - Muy bien , ahora que ella se levantare y estuviera a centímetros míos me empezaba a inquietar mucho , no lo veía correcto  
- No es eso es solo que … pensaba que estarías molesta conmigo - Tenía que encontrar una salida de esa situación ya sino , sino , no sabría lo que mi cuerpo aria  
- Luego porque no lo repetimos - Ella estaba poniendo sus brazos en mi cuello esto estaba mal - Noto tu corazón muy acelerado , es por mi ? -  
- Esto está mal Jessi , nosotros vivimos en la misma casa , ya sabes lo que dijo Nicole , no podemos hacer nada - Me había desecho de sus brazos y ahora estaba sacando una maleta que me regalaron los Trager cuando me marche de aquí y sacaba la ropa del armario  
- Y ayer no estaba mal Kyle ? Ayer cuando me besabas no estaba mal ? - Sabia que cualquier cosa que diría le aria daño pero no se que podría hacer , no quería hacerle ilusiones con algo que no sabia  
- Jessi - La mire a los ojos y notaba que estaba a punto de llorar , odiaba verla llorar y no lo podría aguantar además que pasaría por uno o dos besos - Es lo que quieres no ? -  
- Como ? - De repente vi un brillo en sus ojos . Yo tendría ahora ese brillo por ella ?  
- Un beso no ? Es lo que me pides - Sabia que eso estaría mal , ya hasta oía la voz de Nicole diciéndome que estaba en un error pero no quería verla llorar  
- Si - Una respuesta corta que hizo que mi corazón latiese a más velocidad , podía oír el de ella y también subía su velocidad

Me acerque a ella , cosa que la ponía más nerviosa por como aumentaba la velocidad su corazón . Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella , yo , puse mis manos en su cadera y la acerque a mí como si fuera un acto reflejo , estaba sintiendo que esto era lo correcto , mientras ella enredaba sus manos en mi cuello para acercarme a sus labios

- Kyle ! - No podía ser

**Amanda POV**

Nada más bajar vi a la señora Trager sentada en el sofá tomando un café , también estaba mi madre y parecía que hablaban sobre la decoración , cosa que me extraño aun mas porque ellas se llevaban como el perro y el gato desde que yo salía con Kyle .

- Hola señora Trager - Al oírme giro la cabeza y me sonrió  
- Hola Amanda , que tal estas ? - Ella me miro hasta que me senté en el sillón al lado de mi madre  
- Muy bien señora - Le sonreí y gire a ver a mi madre que parecía molesta , ósea , como siempre  
- Bueno y a que debemos esta visita señora Trager - Mi madre parecía molesta pero siempre con una sonrisa fingida en su cara , no sé cuando aprenderá a confiar más en las personas  
- Pues quería invitar a Amanda a que pasase unas cuantas semanas con nosotros en una casita de unos amigos nuestros , es que , creo que sería bueno que algunos amigos de Kyle y de ella pasasen unas semanas juntos antes de irse a la Universidad - Estaba sorprendida , querían que fuésemos de vacaciones después de lo que ayer Kyle me conto , imposible , primero porque mi madre se negaría rotundamente y luego ...  
- No y no señora Trager , no veo adecuado que pasen unas semanas juntos unos cuantos adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas en la misma casa -  
- En realidad no estarán solos , estaremos nosotros y un compañero de trabajo de mi marido , además , de que no pasaran mucho tiempo solos , ya que estamos planeando hacer senderismo ya que es un lugar muy bueno para caminar - No sé a qué estaba viniendo esto pero notaba como la señora Trager estaba nerviosa  
- Bueno ... en ese caso no lo veo tan mal , tú qué dices Amanda , quieres ir ? - Mire a mi madre a los ojos y era como si me estuviese ordenando que le dijese que no con cualquier escusa pero al mirar a la señora Trager vi que detrás de todo eso había algo importante y si algo aprendí de Kyle era la curiosidad  
- Yo tampoco lo veo mal , necesito desconectar un poco después de estar un año estudiando - Sabia que mi madre me mataría pero no me importaba para nada , además era tiempo con Kyle y eso era algo que ahora mismo no quería perder - Cuando nos marchamos ? - Gire mi cabeza para ver a la señora Trager con una sonrisa en su cara  
- Pues mañana a las 7 - Sonreí para mi misma y ...  
- Como ? Tan pronto , pero aun no ha hecho la maleta , necesitara comprar unas ... -  
- Mama tranquila , no me voy un año fuera así que tranquilízate - Sabia que no quería que fuera pero me iba a negar en rotundo a perder una oportunidad como esta de estar con Kyle  
- Bueno luego no hay nada más que hablar , Amanda , podrías estar mañana a las 7 y media en casa así nos iremos lo antes posible - Yo solo sonreí y asentí

Quería que llegase ya mañana


	4. Fallo y comprensión

**Hola a todos mis lectores , aqui os traigo un nuevo chapter , un poco mas corto de lo normal pero os lo compesare dentro de poco no os preocupeis , ademas de que tengo algunas sorpresas debajo de la manga **

**Y ahora a contestar los reviews :**

** : Todos necesitamos un descanso no te preocupes , al principio era un fiel fan del Kymanda pero en la 3 temporada con lo de Jessi nose , aun no se como acabara si con Jessi o con Amanda asi que estoy como vosotros esperando a ver con quien acaba y como acaba Kyle . Por cierto , estoy falto de expiración por eso me preguntaba si sabrias algunos buenos fanfics de Kyle para motivarme : Merci **

**KYLE XY 5x04**

**Kyle POV**

Porque todo lo malo solo me ocurría a mí , primero Nicole y ahora Lori , sabía que estaba mal y lo volvía a hacer parecía como si el destino me estuviera diciendo que lo que hacíamos Jessi y yo estaba mal . Claro que estaba mal! Éramos como hermanos , éramos iguales en todos los aspectos pero ella me hacía sentir cosas que Amanda no me hacía sentir igual que Amanda me hacía sentir cosas que Jessi no podía hacerme sentir

- Lori , esto no es lo que parece - Sabia que esa frase se parecía mucho a las que aparecían en las películas que tanto le gustaban a ella  
- Ahí no , luego explícame porque la estabas agarrando de la cintura y te estabas acercando a sus labios - Eso me dejo sin palabras y deje de mirar para Lori para centrarme en el suelo tenía que explicarme  
- Podemos hacer lo que nos plazca somos dos personas libres - Eso no lo había dicho yo sino Jessi - Así que si no te importa cierra la puerta y lárgate - Que estaba pasando aquí , esas palabras fueron como una descarga eléctrica que me hizo despegarme de su cintura y alegarme de ella  
- Kyle , estas con ella ? - Ahora me miraban las dos . Una quería que le dijese que no y otra con unos ojos brillantes me rogaban que le dijera que si  
- Lori ... no sé a quién quiero si a ella o a Amanda compréndelo ... yo ... - No sabía explicar cómo me sentía miedo sabia que una de ellas iba a sufrir  
- Y eso te da derecho a besuquearte con ella ? Kyle piénsalo bien antes de lanzarte . Yo quiero lo mejor para ti y no sé lo que sientes pero deberías de pensar antes de actuar - Esas palabras solo me hicieron sentirme peor , luego estaría jugando con ella ? No , no lo estaba sabia que la quería pero no sabía a quién más . Yo nunca jugaría con Jessi  
- Ella puede hacer cualquier cosa Trager , puede besarse conmigo cuantas veces quiera a mi no me importa porque sé que tiene sentimientos por mi - Eso era verdad la quería pero también a Amanda  
- Sabes que Kyle me da igual lo que hagas , solo quería decirte que llame a Mark , le tuve que explicar todo y me dijo que mañana estará aquí sin problemas a las 8 que no saldría de casa hoy - Después de eso Lori agarro el pomo de la puerta y la cerró con un portazo haciendo que Jessi y yo volviésemos a estar solos  
- Bueno Kyle por donde íbamos ? - Ella se volvía a acercar a mí pero no podía si antes todo esto me parecía un error ahora mucho más  
- No Jessi , necesito hacer la maleta y estar solo , por favor vete - No la quería mirar a los ojos porque sino volvería a sucumbir así que me gire y abrí el armario para coger toda la ropa  
- Kyle no escuches ... -  
- No puedo Jessi , Lori tiene razón aunque no lo quiera estoy jugando con vosotras - Era la verdad y aunque me doliese la era , yo nunca quise hacer daño a ninguna  
- Kyle , esta situación la elegí yo así que no te martirices , se que nos quieres y yo luchare por tu amor con todas mis armas , tú no tienes la culpa recuérdalo - Esas palabras de Jessi me hicieron sentir mejor pero quería estar solo para pensar en todo esto era lo mejor para mi  
- Gracias Jessi , pero necesito estar solo - Después de eso ella se marcho

**Tiempo después**

Bueno , creo que tengo todo empacado - Estaba mirando por la habitación y parecía como si me fuera para siempre ya que no había ninguna ropa en mi armario , todos mis dibujos estaban guardados y guarde en cajas todos los libros de Adam que tenía en mi habitación , sonreí para mi mismo porque después de plan que tenía para los Trager había otro que sabía que si se lo contaba me lo negarían pero sabía que si no encontraba otra manera para destruir a Latnok , esa sería la única manera de destruirlo

- Kyle , es hora de comer - Josh abrió la puerta de mi habitación y parecía extrañado cuando lo mire por verme en el medio de mi habitación sin hacer nada - Estas bien tío ? - No sabía que contestar a eso así que lo único que hice fue sonreír - Bueno , vamos a comer que tengo una hambre de miedo , no sabía qué hacer una maleta me costaría tanto -  
- Por cierto , llamaste a Declan - Él me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza , así que no había mas de que hablar - Bueno a comer que estoy hambriento - Quería disfrutar de esos últimos momentos

**Jessi POV**

Una cosa es estar solo y otra muy distinta es ignorarme durante toda la comida , como es posible que me ignorase , durante la comida tenía ganas de cogerle y besarle delante de todos para que me hiciese un poco de caso , dios esto no podía seguir así , tenía que hacer algo , demostrarle que yo era la indicada , que era su alma gemela . Pero no sabía qué hacer . Que alguien me ayude

**Kyle POV**

Después de la comida me volví a mi habitación , no tenía nada que hacer pero no me gustaba estar paseando por toda la casa con Jessi intentando acercarse a mi o Lori con sus lecciones de moralidad . Además aun tenía que llevar algunas cajas al garaje así que me puse a ello . Necesitaba distraerme hasta que llegara Foss , así que al salir de la habitación con una de ellas me encontré con Jessi , no podía ser que volviese a escuchar detrás de la puerta

- Yo ... - Sabia que estaba apenada por la velocidad de su corazón  
- Que hacías detrás de la puerta ? - Pregunta directa , quería acabar rápido con esta tensión  
- Yo ... era por si necesitabas ayuda con las cajas - Ella me sonrió pero yo no le creí ninguna palabra , como ella decía estábamos conectados y sabia cuando mentía  
- No necesito tu ayuda Jessi - Cuanto antes acabase esto mejor para los dos  
- Kyle , cuánto tiempo vas a estar así ? , odio que estas así conmigo , que me ignores que no me mires , Kyle te necesito eres mi amigo aunque yo desee algo mas , por favor no te alejes de mi - Pero esta vez no mentía  
- Yo ... - No sabía que contestarle yo también la necesitaba era mi amiga pero ...  
- Kyle , no haré nada que te incomode pero entiéndeme , tú me gustas y yo te gusto , como quieres que me no te intente besar cada vez que te veo si los dos sentimos lo mismo , yo no veo nada malo en eso - Esa reflexión yo no la hice , normal que ella fuera más lista que yo - Pero sé que tu si - Ella bajo su mirada cosa que me hizo sentir fatal - Por eso , te prometo no volver a besarte hasta que tu estés decidido por alguna de las dos - Jessi ... - Por eso te voy a ayudar , dame esto - Eso me hizo sonreír , me esperaría .


	5. La ultima noche

**Hola a todos , este es un nuevo chapter para que podáis resarciros del anterior que fue bastante cortito pero ya os digo que pronto habera mas acción y mas romance no os preocupéis , y ahora a responder a los reviews**

** : Creo que me bloquee bastante pero ahora la maquinaria ya vuelve a echar humo , mi problema fue darle vueltas a las tramas mil veces pero ahora ya esta . Yo creo que la trama de Kyle con sus sentimientos me sale bien porque hasta yo nose con quien se quedara por eso yo también estoy confundido . Así que Gracias y hasta el próximo reviews**

**Kyle XY 5x05**

**Kyle POV**

Ya eran las 6 y Foss estaría a punto de llegar , los Trager estaban haciendo las ultimas maletas y yo lo estaba esperando en la entrada hasta que vi  
pararse un coche gris delante de mi casa , era el coche de Declan , no sabía que hacia aquí pero me alegraba verle

- Declan ¿Qué haces aquí? - Me alegraba verle, claro que sí pero también me extrañaba  
- Un pajarito me dijo que iba a venir Foss a por las cajas de Baylin así que vine a ayudar - Eso me hizo sonreír ya que toda ayuda era poca en estos  
momentos, estaba bastante estresado a decir verdad  
- Si, debe de estar a punto de llegar, quieres que llame a Lori mientras? -  
- No , en realidad quería hablar contigo - Eso sí que me extrañaba  
- Bueno pues habla , yo tengo que esperar a Foss así que tenemos tiempo - Él sonrió y se sentó en las escaleras a mi lado - Bueno dime qué te pasa  
- Kyle , todo esto es demasiado grande para todos , se que te he apoyado desde el principio pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos , al principio me  
gustaba ayudarte , ir descubriendo cosas pero ahora , mi vida y de todas las personas que conozco están en jaque , sabes cómo se siente eso , lo  
siento mucho pero ... -  
- Declan , si no quieres venir , lo comprenderé , Foss estará contigo , te protegerá a ti y a tu familia no te preocupes , tienes la elección de elegir ,  
siempre la tuviste Declan así que tu puedes elegir vienes con nosotros o Foss te protegerá - Quería darle la opción de irse y que no pasara nada  
- Kyle ... -  
- No te preocupes por Lori , la protegeré , igual que protegeré a los Trager y a todos , antes de que me ayudaras , tu eres mi amigo y yo siempre  
estaré ahí para ayudarte así que no te preocupes seguirás siendo mi amigo y tendrás a Lori sana y salva - Lo mire a los ojos y vi en ellos miedo ,  
notaba que aun quería a Lori aunque él no lo admitiese  
- Kyle ... - No sabía que me diría porque en ese momento llego Foss con su furgoneta y la llevo a la parte de atrás de la casa  
- Declan , puedes irte a casa , no te preocupes , mañana Foss estará en tu casa y mirara como poder proteger a tu familia - Lo mire a la cara y le  
sonreí antes de irme a la parte de atrás

Cuando llegue Foss ya estaba abriendo las puertas de la furgoneta y metiendo cajas dentro de ella

- Hola Kyle - Foss me sonreía como siempre , me gustaba saber que nada había cambiado entre nosotros después de todo  
- Hola Foss - Yo empezó a coger algunas de esas cajas y las puse en la furgoneta , tenía que hablar con él pero no sabía cómo - Foss yo ... -  
- Que pasa tíos ? - Declan ? pero si ...  
- Trabajar cosa que tú no haces , así que coge unas cajas y tráelas - Pero que pasaba aquí  
- A su ordenes - Foss se rio después de eso . Primero Declan me decía que no quería poner en peligro a su familia y ahora esta aquí ayudándonos  
- Trager , trabaja un poco o el jefe se cabreara - No sabía que pasaba pero al parecer volvía a contar con Declan  
- No me llames Trager -

Cuando habíamos acaba de meter todas las cajas era casi de noche , serian como las 8 y media

- Creo que no volveré a coger una caja en mi vida - Declan estaba tumbada en la hierba del jardín trasero estirado  
- Que débil eres McDonald - Foss seguí molestándolo mientras cerraba las puertas de la furgoneta  
- Bueno , luego mañana nos veremos a las 8 no ? - Foss estaba entrando dentro de la furgoneta para irse  
- Si , pero ... porque no te quedas a cenar sería estupendo - Sabia que se iba a negar pero al menos lo intentaría  
- No , puedo Kyle , tengo que llevar estas cajas a la casa de Adam porque me imagino que no tendremos mucho sitio para llevar las maletas no ? - En  
eso tenía razón , solo teníamos los maleteros de los coches de los Trager y el de Declan  
- Bueno ahí tienes razón , luego hasta mañana Foss -  
- Hasta mañana Kyle , adiós McDonald - Foss miro a Declan y vio que solo movía la mano diciendo adiós así que encendió el coche y se marcho  
- Tú te quedaras a cenar no Declan ? - Le sonreí y vi como se levantaba del jardín rápidamente  
- No puedo , aun tengo que hacer la maleta además de que quede a cenar con mi padre - Eso me sonaba a escusa barata  
- Bueno luego hasta mañana - Él me sonrió y se fue hasta su coche

**Jessi POV**

Ahora mismo me sentía mejor que nunca , había arreglado las cosas con Kyle de una vez y él ahora parecía feliz de tenerme a su lado cosa que me  
contagiaba de sobremanera , solo con tenerlo a mi lado era feliz . Estaba tumbada en cama y llevaba el pijama ya puesto , sabía que apenas eran  
las 8 y que aun tenía que cenar pero quería que llegase mañana , quería poner en marcha mi plan para conquistar a Kyle y no podía con mis nervios  
. Volví a mirar el reloj por quinta vez aquella tarde , en la que me pase arreglando mi maleta y organizando mi habitación , eran las 8 y cuarto  
cuando oí como los coches de Foss y Declan marchaban , Nicole y Steven estaban haciendo la cena y no quería hablar con ella , no después de  
negarse a que Kyle y yo estuviésemos juntos , Lori estaría arriba en su habitación como Josh así que podía hablar con Kyle a solas . Eso me motivo y  
me hizo levantar de la cama e ir a la cocina para ver que Kyle estaba sentado hablando con Nicole y Steven

- Ya has arreglado todo Kyle ? - Steven estaba cortando las verduras  
- Si , Foss me ha ayudado a llevar las cajas a casa de Adam y bueno solo queda cenar y dormir , mañana nos espera un día duro - Kyle hablaba con  
una sonrisa en su cara pero no sabía porque  
- Bueno a sabes que hable con Amanda y me dijo que sí . Pensaba que después de hablar contigo ayer estaría menos receptiva a venir con nosotros  
pero veo que no , cosa que me alegra - Nicole estaba contenta porque venía Amanda como no , como para todos ella es su alma gemela  
- Y la viste enfadada o algo por el estilo ? - Eso me puso celosa , seguro que si fuera al revés no estaría tan preocupado  
- Ya te dije que no , pienso que quiere volver contigo - Eso lo sabía hasta yo pero estaba segura de que Kyle se negaría  
- No sé , ahora tengo los sentimientos un poco desordenados - Porque no dices que te gusto , seria más fácil para todos  
- Y eso a que viene ? - Steven como puedes ser tan ciego  
- Las hormonas Steven o ya no te acuerdas de ellas - Nicole hablo rápido porque sabía que Kyle hablaría de mas , él no sabía mentir  
- Bueno ahí tienes razón , pero no te preocupes cuando acabemos con Latnok , se acabara todo - Steven parecía bastante alegre , para no estarlo si  
Latnok no existiera , nosotros seriamos personas normales , con una rutina y una vida normal  
- Si claro - Kyle no lo dijo muy convencido , parece como si ocultara algo aunque sería mejor que entrase antes de que se volviese molestar por  
escuchar detrás de las puertas  
- Hola - Kyle al entrar se me quedo mirando , no sé lo que le pasaba pero parecía igual que el día que me vio en la fiesta de Latnok entrar con el  
vestido , eso me hizo sonreír  
- Hola Jessi , has estado durmiendo toda la tarde ? Ya pareces Josh - Steven siempre haciendo bromas cosa que hizo que le sacara la lengua como  
una burla , cosa que hizo reír a Nicole y Steven pero no a Kyle  
- Pues no , estuve haciendo la maleta y dormí un poco - Ahora me sentaba al lado de Kyle viendo como Nicole revolvía los macarrones y Steven  
preparaba la ensalada  
- Si esta noche no duermes bien ya sabes porque es , mañana nos espera un día muy duro así que no deberías de quedarte dormida - Kyle me  
hablaba entre risas parecía mas liberado que hace unos días y eso me gustaba  
- Dormí durante 16 años unas horas mas no me harán daño - Eso hizo reír a todos menos a Kyle que parecía molesto por la broma  
- Kyle lo ... -  
- Mejor llamare a cenar a Josh y a Lori - Y antes de que pudiera decir nada él se fue

**Kyle POV**

Sabía que lo había dicho en broma pero a mí me dolieron esas palabras y más por como lo sufrió ella , pero parecía que no le importaba lo que nos  
había echo a los dos . Necesitaba tranquilizarme solo había echo una broma y ya estaba .

- Josh a cenar - Abrí la puerta y vi como Josh estaba durmiendo en la cama estaría agotado de hacer tantas maletas , sería mejor que lo dejase  
dormir toda la noche así que cerré la puerta  
- Lori a ce ... - No me podía creer lo que veía , Lori bailando lo que parecía salsa o algo con el aire no pude mas y me reí haciendo que ella me  
mirase roja de vergüenza  
- Kyle ! No sabes llamar o que - Ella parecía enfadada pero yo no pude evitar volver a reírme y más al ver que se ponía roja como un tomate - Lori a  
cenar - Entre palabras me reía solo de recordar lo que había visto  
- Largo Kyle , largo - Yo le hice caso y me fui aun riendo

Al llegar abajo vi como Jessi ponía la mesa en el comedor y Steven y Nicole , notaba que estaba mal por la broma y yo quería que notase que no  
estaba para nada enfadado con ella así que llegue hasta ella y me puse detrás para agarrarle poco a poco la cintura con mis manos rodeándola y  
haciendo que ella instintivamente se fuese recargando en mi pecho .

- Lo siento - Sabia que estaba muy cómoda y agradecía que Nicole ni Steven llegasen  
- Ulm si cada vez que haga una broma de mal gusto recibo esto no me importaría - Ella estaba casi susurrando pero no quería tentar más a la suerte  
así que me separe de ella  
- Y en que te puedo ayudar - Quería demostrarle que no estaba para nada enfadado con ella  
- Puedes poner los platos - Me dijo mientras me los pasaba  
- A sus órdenes general - Eso la hizo reír , me encantaba verla reír


	6. Una noche calurosa y una reconcilación

**Hola a todos de nuevo aqui os traigo un nuevo chapter de este fantástico fic , también e de decir que tengo pensando en hacer un one-shot pero aun le estoy dando unas cuantas vueltas ya que no quiero dejar colgado mi fan-fic pero ya os iré dando noticias **

**Y ahora como cada semana ire contestando los reviews :**

**_L.Sira_ : Eres adivina o que ? Si , hay algo en Declan que ara a Kyle pensar si de verdad es su amigo o su enemigo así que esperate lo peor . Para mi Jessi y Kyle tienen algo ... no se pero creo que hacen una magnifica pareja , pero también Amanda y Kyle son perfectos el uno para el otro asi que no se que hacer . Gracias por el review**

**_Chema_ : Hola Chema , me encanta que leas mi fic . Y me encanta mucho mas la reflexión que hiciste sobre la pareja de Kyle y Amanda y Kyle y Jessi . A mi tampoco me gusto mucho la 3 temporada , pero a partir del capitulo 6 me volvio a enganllar y el final increible , nos abria las puertas a un nuevo Kyle , un Kyle mas abierto y no se como decirlo ... oscuro - Yo , le ubiese dado la opurtunidad , creo que aumentaria la audiencia con este nuevo Kyle , pero asi es la vida una pena , pero bueno para eso estan los Fan-fics para sacar nuestra imaginación , asi que espero que me vuelvas a leer dentro de poco , un abrazo y Gracias por tu reviews**

**Kyle XY 5x06**

**Kyle POV**

Al acabar de cenar estaba verdaderamente cansado, le daba la razón a Declan, no volvería a levantar una caja en mi vida. Así que me recosté en la silla mientras Nicole y Lori lavaban los platos y cerré los ojos , estaba tan cansado que casi me podía quedar dormido en la silla y ni me enteraría, eso sería gracioso.

- Porque sonríes? - Jessi parecía que no notaba mi cansancio  
- Nada, solo pensé algo gracioso - abrí los ojos y la vi comiendo un yogur igual que Josh y Steven  
- Te lo piensas comer Kyle? - Josh me miraba, negué con la cabeza y rápidamente lo cogió haciéndome reír  
- Te pasa algo Kyle, te noto cansado - Steven tenía razón estaba muerto , no literalmente  
- Si, llevar tantas cajas me ha agotado, será mejor que me vaya a dormir - No podía mantener los ojos abiertos  
- Tan pronto? No son ni las 10 - Me decía Jessi mientras me levantaba para irme a dormir  
- Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir si no queréis que mañana no me deis despertado -  
- En eso tienes razón, duermes como un tronco cuando duermes - Steven se estaba riendo junto con Josh  
- Bueno hasta mañana -

Me fui a mi habitación y me puse el pijama, estaba deseando dormir y que llegase mañana, así que me tumbe en mi bañera y me quede dormido rápidamente. Cuando me desperté eran las 3 de la mañana y era porque tenía sed , así que fui a por un vaso de agua , al salir de mi habitación vi que en la cocina había una luz encendida y eso me preocupo porque nadie parecía despierto así que entre poco a poco y vi que Jessi estaba sentada tomando una tila

- Hola Jessi - Nada mas oírme casi se muere del susto porque salto de su asiento eso me hizo reír  
- Que pasa? Quieres matarme del susto - Me decía ella mientras me miraba como echando la culpa  
- No sabía que eras tan asustadiza -  
- Ja Ja, no tiene ninguna gracia, pude morirme del susto – Exagerada, aunque su corazón latia mas rápido de lo normal  
- Bueno, tranquila, yo solo vine a por un vaso de agua - Cogí un vaso y fui a la nevera para coger el agua  
- Si estas nervioso es mejor una tila - Me decía ella mientras daba otro sorbo  
- No lo estoy , solo es que tengo sed, con el calor que hace normal - Con el calor que hace o con el calor que te producía ella . De donde había salido esa voz ?  
- Ya lo sé, en cama casi no podía ni pegar ojo así que me hice una tila - La mire como una loca, tila en verano con el calor que hace  
- Bueno yo me voy a la cama - Necesitaba alejarme de ella  
- Porque no me esperas? - La mire a los ojos y vi lo que intentaba, sabía que pensaba que iba a volver a pasar pero le quería hacer saber que no pasaría  
- Jessi lo que paso ayer no se repetirá, no sé que me paso pero... -  
- No pasara o no quieres que pase - Eso me había cogido desprevenido - Ayer viste que eres como cualquier adolescente, que tienes deseos y eso no está mal Kyle, no me importaría que... -  
- No Jessi no pasara, claro que te deseo Jessi, hasta un tonto se fijaría de que eres guapa pero por Amanda siento el mismo deseo y no estaría bien jugar de esa forma contigo y luego que descubriera que no siento nada mas - Cuando acabe de hablar vi como bajo su mirada a su tasa, sabía que eso le había hecho daño pero no quería que se ilusionase y luego no pasase nada  
- Gracias Kyle - Ella seguía sin mirarme y sabia que eso era lo mejor sabía que no podría resistirme a otra de sus miradas  
- Hasta mañana Jessi, que descanses - Me fui de la cocina rápidamente a mi habitación, quería dormirme lo antes posible para no seguir pensando en Jessi

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando apenas eran las 7 de la mañana , no tenía ganas de dormir y me sentía mas fresco de lo pensaba así que decidí ir a darme una ducha antes de que los Trager se levantaran , así que cogí una toalla y me fui a la ducha

**Amanda POV**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y estaba deseando ir a la casa de los Trager para poder ver a Kyle , estaba demasiado emocionada y me levantara temprano así que ya estaba lista y desayunando con mi madre , ella se levantara temprano para acompañarme pero la convencí de que no pasaría nada así que solo me hizo el desayuno y me estaba hablando de la mala idea que era ir de vacaciones con ellos pero yo no la escuchaba , solo pensaba en Kyle y en como estaría conmigo ahora que sabia toda su vida , necesitaba verlo , no solo para decirle que lo quería y que nada había cambiado sino para saber que esa no se había acercado de mas a Kyle . Se lo quería demostrar pero no quería asustarlo con mis intentos de tener más intimidad así que iría tanteándolo poco a poco, no había prisa, aunque pensar en mi y en Kyle haciendo más cosas que besarnos o abrazarnos me hacia ruborizarme.

- Amanda estas bien, estas roja, no tendrás fiebre, será mejor que no vayas le diré que estas mal - Mi madre ya se había levantado de su asiento  
- Mama estoy bien, no me perdería este viaje por nada del mundo - Mi madre no parecía muy contenta con eso pero era la verdad. Solo deseaba que llegasen las 7 y media

**Jessi POV**

Aun no me creía lo que me dijo Kyle ayer. Vale por un lugar estaba contenta de que me deseara como mujer pero por otro me molestaba que también deseara a al rubita, aunque conociendo a Kyle sabía que no aria nada de nada con esa porque no sabía que sentimiento era el correcto, luego eso significaba que iba por delante de ella? Eso me hizo sonreír si seguía así pronto estaríamos juntos

- Jessi que te pasa? - No me había dado cuenta de que estaba desayunando con los Trager y yo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara  
- Nada, solo que me quede pensando nada mas - Nicole me miro como intentando descubrir en que pensaba, mire a Kyle y vi como el también estaba pensando pero de repente sonó el timbre  
- Kyle puedes abrir tu, debe de ser Amanda - Un momento, no eran las ocho y esa rubita ya llegaba  
- Pero si no son las ocho que hace aquí - Eso que hacia aquí esa rubita  
- Solo le dije que viniera antes por si tu querías hablar con ella de lo que hablasteis - Eso parecía hacerle feliz a Kyle porque puso una sonrisa boba en su cara, estaba feliz por hablar con ella  
- Voy a abrir - No podía creerlo, después de todo el corría como un perro a su ama eso me hizo enfurecer

**Amanda POV**

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo comportarme con él, lo trataría como un amigo o saltaría a sus brazos pidiéndole que volvamos, no sabía qué hacer así que cuando abrieron la puerta y vi a Kyle me quede congelada

- Hola Amanda - Cuando lo vi con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto me encantaba solo sentí como mis piernas temblaban, no podía ni hablar - Amanda, estas bien -  
- Ehhh si claro que si Kyle estoy estupendamente - Me tenía que tranquilizar un poco, era Kyle  
- Me alegro mucho, pensaba que después de todo pues... - Sabia lo que venía y me entristeció ver como bajaba la mirada, así que le cogí por la barbilla y le levante la mirada quería que me mirase  
- Kyle , nada ha cambiado , saber la verdad solo a echo quererte mas , has hecho todo eso por protegerme nadie a hecho nada tan bonito por mi nunca - Sabia que eso era lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento y al verle a los ojos vi ese brillo tan especial que sus ojos tenían cada vez que iba a besarme - A todo esto , puedo pasar , no me gustaría estar aquí todo el día - No era que no quería besarle solo que no lo veía apropiado  
- Si claro, dame las maletas y pasa - Kyle siempre tan amable

**Kyle POV**

Me encantaba ver que nada había cambiado entre nosotros dos, pensaba que cuando supiera la verdad ella se alejaría completamente de mí. Así que deje las maletas junto a las demás y fuimos a la cocina. Cuando entramos Jessi la miraba como molesta por verla, sabía que no le caía muy bien Amanda pero tenía que entender que era muy importante para mí

- Buenos días - Amanda saludo a todos y cogí una silla para que ella se sentara en la mesa donde estábamos nosotros desayunando  
- Gracias - Amanda me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa  
- Kyle me puedes pasar la leche - Jessi parecía de mal humor así que le di la leche

Luego de un rato sonó mi móvil era Foss así que me levante y fui a la entrada

- Kyle, estáis todos ahí? - Foss parecía nervioso y seguramente estaba conduciendo  
- No solo faltan Declan y Mark - No sabia porque pero esta llamada me daba mal espina  
- Declan esta detrás mía, lo fui a buscar a casa, Kyle cuando llegue tenemos que irnos rápidamente, Latnok va a por ti, intercepte las cámaras de la facultad y Cassidy hablo con alguien para venir aquí, así que saca todo afuera y espéranos vale. No te olvides de dejar todos los móviles ahí dentro - Y me colgó, eso me puso nervioso y estaba seguro de que Jessi notaria mi corazón latiendo rápidamente así que me intente calmar y entre otra vez en la cocina  
- Que quería Foss? - Nicole me miraba, estaba seguro de que sabía que algo iba mal  
- Solo quería que saliésemos ya, Declan y él llegaran en nada así que mejor cogemos las cosas y vamos para afuera - Intente que no se notase mi nerviosísimo y empecé a recoger mi desayuno  
- Pero aun no acabamos - Josh me estaba mirando como un loco al ver que recogía todo  
- Sera mejor salir ya, por cierto tenéis que dejar aquí todos los móviles - Yo seguía recogiendo y ellos me miraban preocupados sabían que algo iba mal  
- Kyle estas bien, te noto alterado - Jessi me hablo lo más calmada posible  
- Claro que si, solo que no quiero hacer esperar a Foss - Intentaba que no se preocupara por mí pero yo no sabía mentir  
- Pero aun no llego Mark -  
- Si no viene tendremos que irnos sin él - Al decir eso sabían que algo iba mal  
- Kyle que está pasando? - Steven estaba intentando calmarme pero ahora no había tiempo para explicaciones  
- Coged las maletas y esperemos a Foss - Yo estaba esperando a que todos cogieran las maletas y salieran

Después de un rato donde Amanda y Lori estaban hablando sentadas en las escaleras Josh empezó a hablar

- Por cierto Kyle, como vamos a ir en los coches - Eso no me lo había preguntado así que mire a Josh y empecé a pensar  
- Que tal, los Trager juntos, Declan con Jessi y Amanda y tú con Foss - Nicole tenía razón así que les dije a los Trager que entrasen en el coche, no había tiempo que perder  
- Kyle que está pasando por favor dímelo - Jessi parecía desesperada por saber lo que pasaba y verla así me hacía sentir fatal  
- Os lo contare luego - Mire a Jessi a los ojos y me di de cuenta de que brillaban más que nunca, estaría esperando que la besara delante de todos, no podía  
- Kyle, cuando llegamos a la casa, querría hablar contigo, a solas - Amanda se sentó a un lado mío y mientras me decía eso me empezaba a acariciar el brazo como echaba de menos esos cariños nuestros  
- Ehhh claro Amanda, lo que quieras - Debí de sonar bastante bobo porque Jessi tosió para que nos diésemos cuenta de que estaba ahí

Después de eso sonó la bocina del coche de Foss y vi como Declan salió de su coche para coger las maletas

- Que te pasa tío después de lo que te dijo Foss y estas ahí con las chicas - Declan estaba metiendo en la furgoneta todas las maletas y yo le ayudaba  
- No estaba haciendo nada Declan lo debes saber - Declan me miro como si acabara de decir la mentira mas grande del mundo  
- Da igual, aun no vino el otro no? Tendremos que irnos sin él - Declan después cerro las dos puertas y de su bolsillo saco las llaves de su coche - Kyle lleva mi coche, Latnok pensara que iras con Foss así que ve en mi coche - Me dio las llaves y subió a la furgoneta que empezó a moverse así que yo corrí al coche de Declan y lo encendí  
- Y Declan? - Mire para atrás y vi que Jessi estaba con el cinturón abrochado y le conteste  
- Quiere ir con Foss así que será mejor irnos - Vi como el coche de los Trager empezaba a seguir al coche de Foss y yo detrás de él Nos espera un viaje muy largo -


	7. Bienvenidos

**Hola a todos de nuevo , aquí os traigo un chapter que espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo , por cierto estoy pensando en cuanto acabe este fanfic , si me veo con fuerzas , hacer una segunda temporada , así que espero vuestros reviews animándome o no . Tambien quiero pedir disculpas a todos los lectores de mi fic de habla no española y espero que me envien reviews y poder contestarles , Gracias :**

**Y ahora como en cada Chapter contestare a los reviews :**

** : Tu review me motivo mucho a seguir escribiendo por eso te doy las gracias . Nicole lo único que quiere es que Kyle escoja a Amanda ( Que malo soy jajajaja ) y tranquila brujita , no Declan no se paso al lado oscuro . Puede ser que ya este ? Ummm no te diré nada así que espero tu contestación y gracias por seguir mi fanfic . Un abrazo y nos leemos**

**_Chema_ : Bueno , puedes imaginarte lo que quieres , yo en realidad tampoco se con quien se quedara Kyle así que , a no ser que viajaras al futuro creo que no lo sabremos , por ahora . Pero te recuerdo que la gitana en un capitulo dijo que ella vio que iban a acabar juntos asi que no se , no se , jajajaja . Si quieres saber como acaba deberás de seguir leyéndome . Un abrazo y gracias**

**Kyle XY 5x07**

**Kyle POV**

Necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco, estaba demasiado tenso, como para no estarlo sabiendo que Latnok iba a por mí y que si no hubiera organizado este viaje ahora podría ser que la gente a la que quería estaría mal o..., no quería pensar en eso, en este momento estábamos todos bien y mirando por el retrovisor de coche veía que no había ningún coche siguiéndonos y eso me alegraba, dentro de unas cuantos minutos estaríamos a salvo en casa de Adam. Pero creo que sería bueno hablar un poco, porque tanto Jessi como Amanda no habían hablado nada y creo que era para no ponerme más nervioso así que empecé yo

- Chicas, siento lo que ha pasado, yo... -  
- No te preocupes Kyle, sabemos que solo nos quieres proteger por eso no nos contaste nada, no importa, solo queremos saber si estás bien - Amanda me estaba mirando con una sonrisa que me relajaba mucho y me hizo sonreír a mi también  
- Pero la próxima vez, cuéntanos algo para saber si podemos ayudar, no somos damiselas en peligro, podemos ayudar - Jessi tenía razón. Las estaba sobreprotegiendo?  
- Kyle solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros, cuando él vea que podemos ayudar lo dirá - Amanda estaba mirando hacia atrás para ver a Jessi  
- Ohhh claro rubita como tú siempre haces caso, que tú seas una chica que no puedas hacer nada tu sola no significa que las demás seamos iguales - Jessi parecía enfadada, sería mejor que parase esto  
- Jessi, Amanda parad por favor - Tenía que hacerlas parar si no quería que me diese algo  
- No hasta que esta santita se disculpe - Jessi parecía una niña pequeña  
- Yo, disculparme? Discúlpate tu - Amanda parecía estar fuera de si  
- Parad ya... - Cuando grite me di de cuenta de que Foss estaba llamando a mi teléfono así que decidí cogerlo

- Kyle, estáis bien por ahí? - Foss parecía tranquilo después de todo. Eso era bueno  
- Si estamos todos bien, sabes algo de los Trager, los veo delante pero no sé como están - Era mi familia y quería saber cómo se encontraban  
- Los llamo Declan hace una media hora y estaban bien, no te preocupes - Eso me hizo suspirar de alivio  
- Bien eso me alegra. Cuanto tiempo calculas que tardaremos en llegar? - Quería llegar cuanto antes, no quería que Jessi y Amanda se mataran en el coche  
- Queda poco no te preocupes - Bueno eso era bueno  
- Gracias Foss, quiero llegar lo antes posible, nada más llegar me pondré a buscar -  
- Kyle, en las cajas esta toda la información sobre Latnok, en casa de Adam no va a haber nada solo libros - Foss podría tener razón pero quería averiguarlo por mi mismo  
- No se Foss, puede ser que haya algo que se nos hubiera escapado o algo que Adam hubiera dejado para mí no sé, ni yo mismo se lo que busco - Foss estuvo callado un buen rato  
- Bueno Kyle, vamos a llegar, mejor hablamos cuando lleguemos - Foss nada mas decirme eso colgó el móvil

Ahora todo estaba más tranquilo, nadie hablaba, pero por lo menos Jessi y Amanda no parecían quererse matar. Estuvimos así hasta que vimos la casa de Adam, era como la recordaba con esa gran puerta que se abrió cuando llego el coche de Foss. Estuvimos conduciendo hasta la parte baja de la casa donde había un garaje y aparcamos los coches

- Guao, Kyle, vivías aquí? , no sé porque quisiste volver - Josh estaba cogiendo la maleta y mirando a todas partes  
- Bueno, aquí me faltaba a mi familia - Eso hizo sonreír a Nicole ya que me miro como cuando volví de esta casa  
- Cojamos las maletas y adentro -

Cuando todos cogieron las maletas, Foss cerró el coche y empezamos a subir las escaleras que nos llevaban a la entrada

- Foss, puedes llevarlos a las habitaciones? Yo dejare mi maleta en el sofá y iré a ver la biblioteca haber si encuentro algo - Quería empezar lo antes posible  
- Kyle, vas a empezar a buscar ya? Pensaba que hoy descansarías después de todo lo que paso... -  
- No puedo perder tiempo Nicole, cuanto antes encuentre lo que busque antes acabare con Latnok y Cassidy - Así que cogí mi maleta y la lleve a la sala de estar donde estaba el sofá donde dormí mientras vivía con Adam

**Amanda POV**

Al ver aquella casa tan grande, pensé en cómo se abría sentido el tal Adam Baylin, en lo solitario que sería esa casa

- Amanda vamos que te quedas atrás - Lori tenia razón estaba mirando tantas cosas que casi no me había movido

Subimos unas grandes escaleras y el señor Foss nos iba hablando un poco de Adam, por como hablaba de él se notaba cuanto lo quería

- Señor Foss, me puede decir que está buscando Kyle - Era lo primordial, quería ayudarlo, aunque me costase reconocerlo, Jessi tenía razón yo no quería ser una damisela en apuros  
- Tú debes de ser Amanda Boom, Kyle me ha hablado mucho de ti y no me llames señor, me hace parecer viejo - Eso me hizo sonreír parecía buena persona  
- Luego no lo eres Foss -  
- Cállate McDonald - Esos dos parecían un matrimonio  
- Tom, me podrías decir que es lo que busca Kyle? - No quería que nos debiésemos del tema  
- Kyle busca un mapa de donde se encuentra Latnok para así destruirlos, ya te abra comentado Kyle todo no? - Él me miraba con miedo, miedo a que rechazase a Kyle por cómo era  
- Si, me conto todo lo relacionado con su vida - Eso lo hizo sonreír  
- Bien, mejor sigamos los acompañare a sus habitaciones

Empezamos a caminar y oí un Santita, sabia de quien era pero mejor me callaba

- Bueno aquí dormirán ustedes señores Trager - Parecía la habitación más grande y seguramente era la de Adam  
- Tom, esta no será la habitación de Adam - Ellos pensaban lo mismo que yo  
- Si señores Trager, pero creo que Kyle se alegraría de que ustedes estuvieran en este cuarto porque Adam fue como un padre para él y ustedes son sus padres - Eso me hizo sonreír a mí, Tom no era tan malo como pensaba, solo se preocupaba por Kyle  
- Bueno chicos, vosotros dormiréis en esta habitación - Vi la habitación y era mediana había dos camas con un armario para cada uno y una mesita de noche  
- Yo pensaba que nos tocaría la más grande - Josh parecía un poco desilusionado  
- Que esperabas chaval, una habitación para ti solo, tira par adentro - Declan empujo de Josh para adentro y cerró la puerta  
- Bueno y aquí dormiréis vosotras chicas - Un momento iba a estar en la misma habitación que Jessi, para nada preferiría dormir en un sofá  
- Tom, no habrá otra habitación verdad? - Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Jessi  
- Solo queda esta habitación, así que espero que os llevéis bien - Tom se empezó a ir y yo no me creía que esto me pasase a mí

**Kyle POV**

Cuando entre en la biblioteca me di de cuenta de que nada había cambiado en esa casa, aun recordaba la primera vez que entrara en aquella habitación con Adam. Yo tenía muchas preguntas y él me contestara a cada una pero ahora era lo mismo, tenía muchas preguntas pero él no estaba aquí para contestármelas, una parte de mi deseaba que lo que me había contado Cassidy fuera mentira pero otra me decía que era verdad y que me tenía que centrar en encontrar lo necesario para destruir a Latnok. Pero no pude pensar más ya que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió

- Kyle, los chicos ya se están instalando - Yo cuando vi a Foss solo asentí y fui a las estanterías para coger un par de libros - Que esperas encontrar Kyle? No sé porque confías en Cassidy antes que en Adam, él te cuido, se desvivió por ti y tu a las primeras de cambio desconfías de él - Foss tenía razones para estar enfadado, Adam era un gran amigo suyo y le dolía que yo desconfiara de él  
- Foss, lo siento pero no se qué pensar, que sentir. Latnok ha destruido mi vida y la vida de las personas que quiero, solo sé que destruiré a Latnok y hacerles pagar por el daño que me han hecho. Comprenderé si quieres ser fiel a la memoria de Adam pero yo encontrare mis respuestas a todas mis preguntas. Estas conmigo Tom? - Lo estaba mirando a los ojos y vi que se estaba debatiendo por dentro - Cuando te sientas preparado para contestarme hazlo de acuerdo? No hay prisa - Después de eso baje la mirada al libro  
- Kyle... -  
- Sera mejor que veas que todos estén cómodos - Después de decirle eso, oí como la puerta se cerraba y yo me enfrasque en el libro

**Jessi POV**

Pasaban los minutos y Kyle no salía de la biblioteca, me empezaba a preocupar ya que habían pasado casi 3 horas y no había salido para nada de allí. Eso no era bueno, no era bueno que se obsesionase con encontrar algo sobre Latnok pero sabía que necesitaba encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas y para eso necesitaba su espacio y pasar algún tiempo a solas pero eso no evitaba que yo me preocupara por él.

- Jessi, me puedes ayudar a poner la mesa - Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, yo también necesitaba dejar de obsesionarme con Kyle  
- Quiero hacer las paces contigo Jessi - Me dijo Lori mientras me pasaba los platos  
- No sé de que hablas - Lo sabía perfectamente pero quería una disculpa en toda regla  
- Por lo de ayer, en la habitación de Kyle, sé que él está libre y que puede hacer lo que quiera, pero me sorprendí que Kyle se hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente de Amanda, ella es la chica perfecta para Kyle - Eso me molesto mucho. Acaso yo no era suficiente para Kyle -  
- Lori, Kyle no ha elegido -  
- No te entiendo - Lori había dejado de poner la mesa  
- Kyle siente algo por nosotras, por mi y por Amanda, pero él no sabe que sentimiento corresponder por eso yo pensaba que si me acercaba a él podría ser que me eligiese a mi - Yo seguí poniendo la mesa no quería ver la cara de Lori  
- Me estás diciendo que Kyle no sabe con quién quedarse - La voz que tenia Lori era de sorprendida  
- Si, por eso quiero hacer lo posible para que me acepte -  
- Jessi, él no es como cualquier chico, si lo presionas seguramente se alejara - Cuando dijo eso sonreí para mi misma - Porque sonríes -  
- Lori, creo que conoces poco a Kyle -

Cuando acabe de decir esa frase, Nicole entro por la puerta con la comida

- Lori puedes avisar a los chicos - Nicole estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa  
- Yo iré a avisar a Kyle - Estaba a punto de irme cuando  
- No te preocupes, le dije a Amanda que fuese ella -

Creo que todos están en contra mía

**Amanda POV**

Estaba nerviosa, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y porque seria. Estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca la abrí y vi a Kyle que estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro, en la mesa había muchos más y me imagine a Kyle leyendo libro tras libro intentando descubrir algo

- Kyle... - Cuando le hable el levanto su mirada y me miro, eso me puso aun más nerviosa - La comida esta echa será mejor que vengas - Al acabar de hablar el volvió su mirada al libro  
- Gracias, pero no tengo apetito - Un momento se iba a pasar todo el día en la biblioteca sin comer, yo entre en la biblioteca y me acerque a él  
- Kyle, no es bueno que te quedes aquí todo el día - Yo le mire y vi como él no me hacía caso así que decidí cogerle el libro de las manos y ponerlo detrás de mi espalda  
- Ahora vendrás a comer - Vi como él se levantaba y se acercaba a mi pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácil  
- Amanda dame el libro, necesito seguir buscando - Empezó a caminar para que el no cogiera el libro  
- Ven a comer y luego te lo doy - Yo seguí caminando hasta que note la pared contra mi espalda y el seguía acercándose, estaba sin salida  
- Amanda dame el libro -

Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, podía notar sus manos en mi cintura, notaba el brillo que tenían sus ojos y no pude resistirme, cerré el poco espacio que quedaba y lo bese, esperaba que se apartara pero no, no lo hizo sino que me acorralo contra la pared y me beso con ansias y con pasión, no conocía a este Kyle pero eso no me impidió querer profundizar en beso, quería sentirlo como antes pero al parecer eso lo asusto porque se separo de mi

- Amanda... esto está mal - No quería que me dijera eso, quería seguir besándolo  
- No Kyle, esto está bien - Lo agarre de la nuca y lo presione a mis labios  
- Para Amanda, por favor - Cuando me separe de él lo mire a los ojos y pare había algo que no me había contando  
- Kyle que pasa? - Al decirle eso, él desvió su mirada, eso no me gustaba  
- Es mejor que hablemos, siéntate -


	8. Me alegro de volver a verte Kyle

**Hola a todos , aquí os traigo un nuevo chapter , voy a ser sincero , no es el mejor chapter que he hecho , solo que este es de relleno ya que desde este capitulo , varias preguntas serán respondidas y ademas el ambiente entre Kyle / Jessi y Amanda se caldeara mas , también en este chapter aparecerá un viejo amigo que ayudara a Kyle así que solo os digo que disfrutéis **

**Y ahora voy responder los reviews :**

**_Guest_ : Kyle nunca querrá alejarse de Amanda ... ni de Jessi , son parte de su vida y estoy seguro de que encontrara la manera de hacer que las dos sean parte de su vida pero para eso vas a tener que esperar ya que antes tendrá que luchar contra Latnok y contra su pasado , pero como regalo solo diré que en el siguiente capitulo entenderéis porque Cassidy odia a Kyle y porque Grace lo quiere vivo , así que solo digo que sigas leyendo este fic porque van a ocurrir cosas extraordinarias .**

** : Foss tiene gran parte de las respuestas de Kyle , pero él no dirá nada por respecto a Adam , pero una pregunta ? Tu crees que Foss se siente traicionado , tu espera al próximo capitulo y ya veras las sorpresas que te llevaras . Kyle piensa que Adam le mintió y eso le duele ya que él confió siempre en Adam pero que en el siguiente capitulo tendrá que pedir perdón a la memoria de Adam , ya que se descubrirá todo él pastel . Pues si te gusto esa escena en el siguiente capitulo , te emocionaras ya que hay una escena Kylanda que me encanto escribirla así que , si este capitulo no pasa tus expectativas el siguiente lo ara , o eso creo yo **

**Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos : P.D : Él siguiente capitulo lo subire el Viernes asi que atentos **

**KYLE XY 5x08**

**Kyle POV**

Le acababa de contar todo a Amanda, lo que sentía por ella y lo que sentía por Jessi pero ella parecía que no me quisiera mirar a los ojos, sabía que eso había acabado completamente con todo, con nuestra amistad y con toda esperanza de que si la eligiera a ella, ella me perdonaría .

- Sabes Kyle, estaba decidida a volver contigo, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y ahora tú me dices que quieres a dos chicas - Eso me dolió en lo más hondo de mi corazón y baje la mirada - Que te dijo Jessi -  
- Que? - No sabía de que hablaba  
- Cuando le dijiste esto a Jessi , ella que te dijo - Levante la mirada y vi que ella seguía mirando al suelo  
- Me dijo que lucharía por mi - Eso parece que la sorprendió porque levanto la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos  
- Luego ella luchara por ti ? - Amanda me seguía mirando abrumada  
- Si ... pero Amanda , yo se que tu eres distinta a ella y comprendo que no quieras nada conmigo ahora que sabes esto , tu puedes conseguir que cualquier chico se fije en ti así que si quieres volver a casa lo comprenderé , Foss vigilara tu casa , nadie se acercara a ti y yo ... desaparece de tu vida - Cuando dije esto último baje la mirada , quería dejarle claro que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera , quería dejarle todas las posibilidades

Cuando iba a hablar Amanda vi como Declan abría la puerta para decirnos que la comida se estaba enfriando , así que nos levantamos y fuimos a comer

**Amanda POV**

No podía creer lo que me había dicho Kyle , él amaba a Jessi pero también me amaba a mí . Una persona podía enamorarse de dos chicas ? y lo que más me perturbaba es que Jessi le había dicho que lucharía por él , y yo ? Lucharía por él , yo le quería pero ...

- Amanda te encuentras bien - Lori estaba ordenando su armario y yo estaba tumbada en mi cama  
- Ehhhh si claro -  
- Estas muy rara desde que viniste de hablar con Kyle - Era tan predecible ? - Paso algo con él ?  
- No , no paso nada - No quería seguir hablando sobre todo esto así que me levante de la cama a ordenar mi ropa  
- Kyle te lo conto no ? - Jessi había aparecido por la puerta y yo estaba nerviosa  
- Que me tenía que contar - Quería hacerme la loca pero sabía que Jessi sabía que yo estaba nerviosa  
- Lo de que está enamorada de las dos - Vale ahora sí que ya no podía hacerme la loca  
- Un momento de que estás hablando - Lori estaba tan extrañada que paro de ordenar su ropa y me dirigió una mirada que parecía querer saber lo que pensaba  
- Kyle está enamorado de las dos - Odiaba esa frase  
- Si , me lo conto - No quería darle más vueltas al asunto quería pensar pero a solas  
- No me lo puedo creer - Lori se había sentado en la cama y miraba al suelo - Estáis seguras , nuestro Kyle , el Kyle que salto desde el tejado , el Kyle que no sabía ... -  
- Si ese Kyle - Quería que se callase  
- Y que le respondiste - Jessi me estaba mirando y estaba segura de que mi corazón latiendo con fuerza le decía algo - Seguro que le dijiste que no , predecible - Cuando dijo eso me gire y vi como sonreía  
- No le dije no - Quería que eso quedase claro - No le he contestado , solo eso -  
- Luego te lo estas pensando ? - Odiaba esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara  
- Si , yo no soy como tu - La estaba enfrentando no quería que se riera en mi cara  
- Yo al menos lucho por lo que quiero , no me da miedo la competencia - Eso me lo dijo mirando a los ojos , a mí tampoco me da miedo  
- Eso espero porque no te lo voy a dejar tan fácil - Que acababa de decir ?  
- Luego vas a luchar por él santita ? - Ella me seguía desafiando con la mirada  
- Chicas , tranquilas , será mejor que se tranquilicen un poco - Lori estaba entre nosotras dos intentando que no nos acercáramos  
- Si luchare por él - Cuando dije eso Lori me miro como si hubiera dicho una locura y Jessi solo sonreía más  
- No tienes opciones , no sabes como ... seducirlo - Como ? Eso quería decir algo ? No llegarían al siguiente nivel no ?  
- Que quieres decir con eso ? -  
- Que no tienes opciones rubita , eso es lo que significa -

**Kyle POV**

No podía concentrarme en lo que leía ni nada , solo le daba vueltas a lo que le dije a Amanda , sabía que ella no aceptaría nada de lo que le acababa de decir y seguramente , ella , se quisiera ir de aquí , eso me dolía , por un lado no la podría proteger personalmente y seguramente ella me odiase de por vida pero sabía que necesitaba su espacio

- Hola tío - Mire hacia la puerta y vi que Declan había entrado  
- Que pasa McDonald ? - Ahora lo que necesitaba era estar solo  
- Sabes que odio que me llamen así - Eso me hizo sonreír - Bueno te venía a decir si querías una pachanga , Josh esta aburrido por no salir de su habitación y como al entrar vimos una cancha - Yo lo mire y era como si me estaba pidiendo permiso para ir a jugar eso me hizo reír  
- Declan , no estáis encerrados en una cárcel podéis estar donde queráis , en la parte de atrás ahí una piscina así que también podéis daros un baño , díselo también a las chicas - Yo volví mi mirada al libro  
- Luego , vienes - Volví mi mirada arriba y lo mire como si estuviera loco  
- Tengo trabajo Declan -  
- Pero puedes darte un descanso , tienes todas las vacaciones para mirar los libros , vamos ven - Él seguía insistiendo y yo negaba con la cabeza - Vamos , luego te ayudo si quieres , pero ven , no quiero que te pases todas las vacaciones aquí encerrado -  
- Luego me ayudaras - Un descanso nunca hace mal  
- Claro , vamos -

Al salir de la biblioteca vi que Josh estaba sentado esperando

- Lo teníais planeado - Yo me estaba riendo de lo ingenuo que era  
- Claro que si tío , nos duele que no nos conozcas - Josh se levanto y cogió el balón de básquet  
- Ir lleno a la cancha , yo voy avisar a las chicas - Cuando dijo eso Declan estaba subiendo las escaleras  
- Bueno vamos -

Después de un rato esperando en la cancha apareció Declan

- Y las chicas ? - Yo estaba con él balón , no me gustaba ver ahora a Jessi o a Amanda  
- Ya las conoces , bueno que te parece un 2x1 Trager - Declan me estaba mirando , sabía que estaba perdido  
- Que vais a perder como siempre -  
- Haber lo que haces -

Necesita distraerme , hacia días que no pensaba en Latnok , Cassidy y en Jessi o Amanda , me lo estaba pasando en grande jugando como en los viejos tiempos con Declan y Josh aunque sabía que eso acabaría pronto , por eso quería disfrutarlo lo máximo

- Eso es falta Trager - Declan se quejaba por todo  
- Si no podías jugar , haberlo dicho , no quiero romperte la pierna - Yo me estaba riendo , sabía que eso le molestaría y jugaría mas en serio  
- Ya verás Trager te destrozare - Declan tenía el balón y cuando me intento driblar se lo quite  
- Otra victoria para mi McDonald - Me lo estaba pasando genial  
- Hola chicos - Cuando hoy la voz de Lori me gire para saludarla pero no me salió ni una palabra de mi boca

Detrás de ella estaban Amanda y Jessi y no podía dejar de mirarlas ; Jessi llevaba un bikini con flores estampadas , estaba hermosa y Amanda llevaba un bañador azul , su corazón estaba latiendo mucho más de lo normal y estaba sonrojada , como aquella vez que durmió en mi bañera . Estaba tan distraído que no me fije que Declan me cogió el balón y encesto

- Punto para McDonald , jajajaja tendría que haberles dicho que bajaran antes si te ibas a poner así - Cuando me di de cuenta de sus palabras , la sangre se me subió a la cabeza y creo que estaba peor que Amanda  
- Sí , claro , bueno yo tengo que seguir trabajando - Quería marcharme de ahí , no es que no quisiera estar con ellos es solo que me incomodaba no saber cómo tratar a Amanda , tendría que hablar con ella y luego con Foss para que me ayudase a protegerla pero cuando más tarde fuese mejor  
- Que? Pero si no paso ni una hora , vamos quédate - Declan parecía desesperado porque me quedase  
- No , puedo tengo que trabajar , cuando antes encuentre la respuesta antes seremos libres -  
- Bueno , luego te iré a ayudar es en lo quedamos - Declan estaba caminando hacia mi  
- No , no importa , tu sigue jugando con Josh , yo solo me apaño ,vosotros disfrutar - Y me fui

No sabía lo que me paso al ver a Amanda o a Jessi , sabía que eso estaba mal pero no lo podía evitar , ellas estaban muy guapas . Pero me debo concentrar , tengo que seguir buscando en los libros de Adam y cuando acabe con todo , podre ser libre . Cuando entre en casa vi a Foss

- Que hacías Kyle ? - Foss me miraba con sus brazos cruzados  
- Estaba jugando con Josh y Declan - No sabía que le pasaba . Porque estaría enfadado ?  
- Te traigo aquí para que busques información y tú te dedicas a jugar -  
- Pero Declan me dijo que ... -  
- Nada , ve a la biblioteca y sigue buscando , por cierto , voy a ir a la ciudad para ver como esta todo - Iba a hablar cuando él se fue

**Jessi POV**

No sabía que le pasaba a Kyle , aunque por los latidos de su corazón cuando nos vio parece que le gusto nuestros bañadores , eso me hizo sonreír como una tonta , aunque a él tampoco le quedaba mal esa camiseta . Pero no , algo más le pasaba , sabía que cuando vio a Amanda se tenso , como podía ser tan tonta , él seguramente creerá que Amanda no le quiere y por eso no la quería incomodar

- Es su culpa - Eso creo que lo dije en voz alta  
- De quien es la culpa de que ? - La rubita que se mete en todo  
- Pues tuya - Es que , porque se mete en todo  
- Haber de que tiene culpa Amanda ? - Ahora era Lori  
- Pues de que Kyle se marchara , él se siente dolido por eso se fue - Estaba muy molesta con ella  
- Yo ... no quería que él se sintiese así -  
- Pues es como se siente -

**Kyle POV**

Estaba demasiado tenso , primero lo de Adam , luego lo de Amanda y ahora Foss , no sabía qué hacer , sentía como si toda mi vida estuviera en juego y que un paso en falso mío aria caer todo , Foss seguramente estaría asegurándose de que Latnok no hubiera descubierto donde nos encontrábamos y eso por una parte me reconfortaba , sabía que esta casa era el único sitio donde Latnok no nos encontraría . Así que cogí otro libro

- No encuentras nada , verdad - Esa voz era conocida pero no podía ser él , él estaba muerto  
- Adam - Me gire para verlo y estaba como la última vez que lo viera  
- Él mismo - Él me sonrió pero yo no hice lo mismo  
- Me traicionaste - Odiaba decirlo - Nos traicionaste a mí y a Foss , tu querías que yo fuera así , solo fui un experimento un sujeto , tu nunca me quisiste  
- Kyle , este es tu subconsciente , yo no estoy aquí en realidad , solo intento ayudarte con tus preguntas - Si él no era Adam , estaría viviendo lo mismo que cuando Jessi se fugo  
- Que tengo que aclararme -  
- Donde está la verdad - Él me miraba a los ojos era como si de verdad él estuviera ahí - Tu tienes todas las respuestas Kyle solo debes de encontrarlas -  
- Como lo haré ? - Quería contestar a todos mis preguntas  
- Solo tienes que volver al principio - Y luego despareció

Cuando desperté en el sillón con el libro en las manos supe donde tenía que ir , empecé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza donde disparan a Adam , ahí estaba la verdad delante de mis ojos

- Adam -  
- Me alegro de volver a verte Kyle -


	9. Demasiados Misterios

**Hola a todos mis lectores , como lo prometido es deuda , hoy es viernes y hoy os subo este nuevo chapter , como veis es mas largo de lo normal ya que hablara sobre muchos secretos que ahí entre ellos pero lo mas importante es que lo disfrutéis así que adelante , también quería aprovechar este capitulo para agradecer a cada persona que me ha dejado un review y también quiero y necesito para continuar la historias mas reviews , por eso quiero que cualquier persona de cualquier lugar me escriba un reviews porque me animara a continuar y ademas recibirá un contestación . Bueno ahora mis Agradecimientos**

**_ - Chema - Howard - hope _espero mas reviews vuestros y de demas personas **

**Chema :**** Ya me imaginaba que eras Guest , pocas personas españolas me escriben ademas de tu inconfundible :D en todos me lo pones asi que supe que eras tu . Tu solo espera , quien sabe a lo mejor a una de las dos le pasa algo o Kyle elige a Jessi o Kyle elige a Amanda , si me preguntas ni yo lo se , tengo días en los que veo claro que Kyle debe de quedarse con Jessi y otros dias en los que debe quedarse con Amanda , ademas el otro día vi en youtube , KYLE XY : FUTURO REVELADO , estaba en portugues pero yo lo entendia mayormente , y sabes gallegos y portugueses hablamos casi lo mismo , y al final Kyle se quedaba solo , no se pero al acabar este fanfic espero que ya eligiera a no ser que me decida a hacer una 2 temporada pero no se esta en negociaciones . Ademas hay una frase de tu reviews que no entiendo - Este capítulo estuvo tranquilo pero bueno - No lo entendí , debería de ser - Este capítulo estuvo bien , tranquilo pero bueno - No se . Foss va a tener mucho que decir de ahora en adelante ya que este capitulo va a ser una vuelta de campana a todo , por cierto no lo explota , lo que le dijo lo entenderás ahora cuando acabes de leer el chapter así que tu tranki y disfruta . Gracias por leer mis chapter y que lo disfrutes **

**_L . Sira : _Yo también odio dejar a mis lectores a medias soy demasiado bueno , debería de dejar tiempo para el misterio pero no me gusta haceros sufrir por eso cada poco tiempo actualizo . Bueno pues para ser un chapter así que no tenia mucha motivación me alegro de haberte dejado de piedra al menos con esas 2 ultimas frases jejeje . Por cierto te voy a dar un adelanto de este chapter , sabes que Declan tiene un secreto pues bueno hoy Kyle mas él van a hablar . Que sera ? Que sera ? jajajaja . Por cierto en este capitulo hay una escena Kylanda que para mi es la mejor que he escrito ( Sera porque he escrito pocas ) pero me encanto escribirla , también hay un Kessi pero no la menciono porque creo que si Kyle se queda con Jessi , coges un avión a Santiago y me obligas a cambiarlo pero bueno yo soy el escritor yo dicto el final y quien sabe a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa , o tienes que esperar para saberlo , no se si haré una 2 temporada pero si la hago habrá mas amor y mas adolescencia que acción eso lo aseguro ya que tengo unas cuantas ideas , también creo que para ese tiempo ya estará con Jessi o Amanda pero no puedo asegurar nada . Ahh y una ultima cosa , un tu fanfic - El Canon de Pachenbel - Hay una mención a lo que dijeron los directores sobre el final y yo mire por youtube y vi KYLE XY : FUTUROS REVELADOS , no se si es lo mismo o lo tuyo fue una entrevista . Bueno , no quiero seguir alargándome mas que sino hoy no lees el chapter y te digo que a mi me encanto , pero que voy a decir soy el autor . Saludos y nos leemos un abrazo **

**Kyle XY 5x09**

**Kyle POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Adam, vivo otra vez? No podía ser

- Me alegro de volver a verte Kyle -  
- Me traicionaste - Es lo primero que le dije , estaba demasiado enfadado con él  
- Foss ya me conto todo , pero por favor déjame explicarte todo - Él se estaba acercando a mi pero yo me alejaba de él no quería nada que ver con él  
- No tienes nada que contarme , tú me traicionaste - Estaba furioso con él  
- Todo esto es por culpa de Grace , ella ... -  
- No me digas nada , no quiero oír nada , eras la persona en la que mas confiaba y tu ... tu ... -  
- Déjame contarte todo y luego , si quieres que me vaya me iré para siempre - él no me miraba , parecía como que me quería dar mi espacio , pero tenía que escucharlo  
- Hablemos - Yo entre en la terraza y cerré las puertas para que no nos molestasen  
- Kyle espero que comprendas todo lo que te voy a decir , se que algunas cosas te parecerán extrañas pero ... -  
- Me marchare si no empiezas - No lo miraba , no lo quería mirar  
- Grace es tu madre ... y es mi esposa - Como ? Eso no podía ser . Luego Cassidy ? - Si , Cassidy es mi hijo , será mejor que te lo cuente desde el principio . Cuando nos conocimos Grace y yo conectamos desde el primer momento , yo a ella la quería mucho así que cuando nos graduamos nos casamos y decidimos tener un hijo , Cassidy , pero después de él nacer , Grace empezó a cambiar , era como si quisiera que su hijo fuese perfecto pero no lo era , era un chico normal y eso a mí me encantaba pero ella quería que fuese como yo pero era imposible , así que ella decidió utilizar el experimento para contraer otro hijo utilizando un ovulo suyo y un espermatozoide mío para unirlos , cuando me entere me enfade con ella y discutimos como nunca y yo me marche , no quería estar a su lado , y ahí fue cuando apareció Sarah , ella era completamente diferente a Grace y me enamore de ella , así que decidí volver y vi como tú estabas en una de esas vainas , yo lo acepte pensando que solo estarías unos meses más de lo normal pero paso el tiempo y me relación con Grace y mi hijo se fue distanciando , ella llego a la cima de Latnok y Cassidy desde pronto empezó a captar chicos con una gran inteligencia para perfeccionarte , después de eso yo me fue definitivamente , hui de todo : De Grace , Sarah , Cassidy y tu . - No podía creerme todo lo que me había dicho , Grace sí que era mi madre y Cassidy mi hermano , no podía ser yo ... - Quieren destruirte para hacerme daño , todo es culpa mía - No podía creerme todo lo que me dijo  
- Yo ... -  
- No , digas nada , se que tienes que pensar en todo lo que te dije pero esto no se lo puedes contar a nadie ni siquiera a Jessi , no sé lo que pasaría si se enterase - Mire a Adam a los ojos y asentí , necesitaba abrazarlo así que fue lo que hice , luego de un rato vi a Foss abriendo la puerta , por eso se marcho quería traerme a Adam y se lo agradecía  
- Siento todo lo que te dije Adam - Era lo único que quería que supiera  
- Lo sé Kyle , lo sé - Mire a Adam y me sonreía , parecía aliviado de contarme todo y yo también de saberlo todo , ahora sabia a lo que me estaba enfrentando - Me iré pero volveré , tenemos que entrenar para poder destruir a Latnok y hacerle pagar a Grace y a Cassidy - Su voz parecía que estaba llena de odio  
- Si Adam -

Cuando baje las escaleras fui a la cocina porque estaba hambriento y ahora necesitaba descansar y procesar tanta información , pero que haríamos con Latnok eso es algo que no sabía , mañana lo hablaría con Foss , además esta noche quería disfrutarla con mi familia y mis amigos , necesitaba y quería una noche normal . Así que abrí la puerta , vi que todos estaban ayudando a hacer la cena y sonreí al ver eso , cuando Nicole se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí me miro preocupada

- Kyle , que está pasando , Foss nos dijo que nos quedásemos aquí y que no nos marcháramos - Foss lo tenía todo planeado eso por una parte me alegraba así que solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza , sabía que no podía contarles nada sobre Adam pero no quería verlos preocupados  
- Nada Nicole , una tontería que ya se soluciono - Cuando ella vio me sonrisa creo que se tranquilizo un poco  
- Luego ayúdanos a hacer la cena - Cuando Steven yo sonreí mas y le pregunte en que podía ayudarlos

Pasamos una cena grandiosa , hablamos de todo lo que hicimos en el día y en cómo les encantaba esa casa , aunque sabía que era para protegerlos pero ellos me dijeron que un poco de diversión no le hacía daño a nadie , Declan hablo de como derroto a Josh y Amanda y Lori de lo grandiosa que era la piscina . Aunque a veces Amanda y yo cruzábamos miradas cosa que me ponía nervioso cosa que seguramente notaba Jessi por cómo me miraba , sabía que tenía que hablar con Amanda lo antes posible para así saber si Foss tendría que protegerla cuando volviese a casa . Después de cenar Steven y Nicole se quedaron recogiendo los platos mientras nosotros íbamos afuera . Josh le pidió la revancha a Declan y yo me senté al borde de la piscina para meter mis pies un poco en agua mientras las chicas estaban tumbadas en las tumbonas viendo el cielo . Después de un rato Josh y Declan pararon de jugar y se fueron a dentro para dormir yo les sonreí y le di las buenas noches , era hora de dormir ,así que me levante , me puse las zapatillas y entre en casa

- Kyle - Cuando oí la voz de Amanda mi corazón se encogió  
- Si , Amanda - Me gire y levante la cabeza pero no podía mirarlas a los ojos  
- Podemos hablar - Ella estaba igual , tenía la cabeza baja  
- Si claro vamos al comedor - Cuando llegamos al comedor cogí mi maleta y la puse en el suelo para poder sentarnos en el sofá - Quieres hablarme de lo de la mañana no ? - Ella estaba sentada a mi lado y tenía la cabeza baja pero aun así asintió - Bueno , si quieres mañana puedes irte , le diré a Foss que vigile tu casa y que cuide de ti hasta que todo se solucione y ... te prometo que no me volverás a ver , tengo varias ofertas de algunas universidades fuera del Estado y me iré a la más lejana así tu podrás elegir y saber que no te encontraras conmigo - Era lo que ella necesitaba , saber que nunca me volvería a ver , saber que no volvería a escuchar su corazón  
- Kyle - Cuando ella me hablo levante la cabeza y la mire ella seguía igual aunque con una sonrisa en su cara - No quiero irme - Ella levanto la cabeza y nuestros ojos se conectaron - No quiero alejarme de ti , te necesito , te quiero - Cuando me lo dijo note su corazón latir mas rápidamente , ella me quería , yo solo le sonríe y ella siguió - y si para eso tengo que luchar con Jessi o con cualquier otra chica lo haré porque sé que tú vales la pena -

Sus ojos azules decían la verdad , ella no quería irse me quería como yo a ella después de todo me quería , no necesitaba saber más , me acerque a ella y mire por última vez su ojos para ver como se volvían mas oscuros y la bese , necesitaba besarla para que ella supiera que yo también la quería , ella puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello y me apretó contra ella , no quería que me alejase para nada de ella ni yo tampoco así que puse mis manos en su cintura y la acerque más a mí , ella parecía sonreír en medio del beso y se empezó a recostar en el sofá haciendo que yo fuese apoyando encima de ella poco a poco

- Amanda - Cuando nos separamos para poder respirar , vi la cosa más hermosa de mi vida , tenía todo su pelo rubio alborotado , sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal y si ya me gustaban de por si sus ojos ahora me prendaban mas y sus labios tan rojos como la sangre , era algo fascinante y hermoso - Debemos parar , Lori o Jessi podrían venir en cualquier momento - Ella parecía un poco decepcionada pero asintió con la cabeza y yo me levante para que ella pudiese incorporarse  
- Kyle , lo que paso aquí ... -  
- Amanda , esto no puede repetirse , se lo dije cuando me beso por primera vez Jessi y ahora te lo digo a ti , os quiero a las dos y no quiero haceros sufrir - Ella se estaba acomodando las ropas sin mirarme  
- Pero la volviste a besar -  
- Si , pero no quiero haceros sufrir , que te parecía verme besarme con Jessi ? - Tenía que hacerle ver mi punto de vista  
- Si después me besas a mi no habría ningún problema - Cuando me miro con una sonrisa , no sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma  
- Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir - Era lo mejor , no sabía cuando entrarían Jessi o Lori pero no quería que supieran lo que había pasado  
- Si , es lo mejor , hasta mañana Kyle - Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo , eso sí que lo aria encantado - Te quiero - Yo solo sonreí y la acerque más a mí para decirle en un susurro  
- Yo también Amanda , te quiero - Eso le gusto por cómo me estaba apretando contra ella pero me separe de ella y la deje irse . Ahora me tocaba cambiarme para poder irme a dormir

**Jessi POV**

No podía dormir , era casi imposible poder conciliar el sueño sabiendo que la rubia y Kyle se habían reconciliado , vale yo ayude a eso , porque veía y sentía que Kyle estaba mal y odio cuando esta así . Mire otra vez el reloj y eran las 6 de la mañana , no podía dormir así que me levante de la cama y me fui a tomar algo para poder dormir al menos un poco . Cuando baje las escaleras no pude evitar caminar hasta el comedor para verlo así que fui pero vi que no estaba solo sino con ...

- Kyle , no puedes contar nada de esto a nadie , lo sabes no ? - No me podía que creer ... Adam estaba vivo , otra vez  
- Si lo sé , pero ... no me gusta tener secretos con nadie de la familia lo sabes Adam - No podía dejar de oír y creo que Kyle sabía que estaba ahí por lo rápido que me iba el corazón  
- Necesitas practicar para poder hacerlo , además de que ahora Foss no estará aquí , está planeando todo así que es la única manera - Intente bloquear todo para que Kyle no descubriera que estaba ahí necesita saber que era todo eso  
- De acuerdo , hablare con Declan y lo aremos no te preocupes , pero que aréis con Nicole y Steven ? -  
- Foss lo protegerá no te preocupes , ya deben de estar en el coche , así que tu solo preocúpate de entrenar - Adam estaba caminando a la salida cuando lo llamo Kyle otra vez , era mi momento de escapar - Nos veremos Kyle , cuídate -

Adam estaba vivo , eso quería decir que Latnok lo estaría buscando , y si nos encontraban ? Y si encontraban a Kyle ? No , Adam se tomaría todas las precauciones antes de volver , pero porque nos mentiría de porque estaba muerto , seria para alejar a Latnok de él ? , volví a mirar por la puerta y vi que no había nadie en el pasillo pero cuando me volví a dar la vuelta vi que Kyle estaba delante mía cosa que me asusto un poco

- Que has oído ? - Me había descubierto , seguramente por los latidos de mi corazón , tonta  
- Porque nos mintió Adam ? - Lo miraba a los ojos y vi que estaban más oscuros de lo normal  
- No te lo puedo contar Jessi , es un secreto - No me podía mover estaba como paralizada además , estar tan cerca de Kyle me ponía mas nerviosa  
- Kyle , estamos conectados , tus problemas son los míos y si tiene que ver con Cassidy o Latnok aun mas - Quería que viese que le apoyaba , quería que me lo contase  
- No te preocupes , no tiene nada que ver con eso - Que mal mientes Kyle  
- Me estas mintiendo Kyle , no sabes mentir -  
- Pues si no quieres que te mienta , no me preguntes por algo que no te puedo contar - Él parecía como si me estuviese apartando la mirada , sabía que si me miraba a los ojos no me podría mentor  
- Kyle puedes confiar en mi ... -  
- Pues no cuentes nada , es lo mejor para todos , no has oído nada vale - Parecía como nervioso , su corazón latía mas rápido cosa que aumentaba sus pulsaciones y su nerviosismo  
- Kyle ... -

Y me beso , unos días atrás me dice que no quería besarme hasta que estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos y ahora me besa , pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás así que lo bese , agarrándole los brazos para poder besarlo mejor , necesita olvidarme de todo , de Cassidy , de Latnok , de Sarah de todo , era mi vía de escape y él lo sabia el me agarraba de la cintura y yo me apoyaba en la pared que había detrás de nosotros pero él se separo de mi y respiraba entrecortadamente

- Espero que con esto no cuentes nada - Un momento , me beso para chantajearme  
- Solo me besaste para chantajearme - Lo mire a los ojos y vi como esas palabras le dolieron  
- Sabes que deseo tanto como tu poder besarte - Esas palabras me llegaron a los más hondo de mi corazón era una egoísta solo pensaba en como lo estaba pasando yo , pero él también estaba sufriendo  
- No , Kyle es solo que ... -  
- Hola chicos - Maldita sea Lori  
- Hola Lori -

**Amanda POV**

Me había levantado muy contenta , quería pasar todo el día con Kyle , quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacer que Jessi no se acercara a él así que pasar el día con Kyle . Así que cuando me acabe de duchar y de cambiarme baje a la cocina y me extraño no ver a los señores Trager sino a Kyle cocinando mientras que Lori , Josh , Declan y Jessi ponían la mesa

- Buenos días - Cuando entre en la cocina lo primero que hice fue ir a donde estaba Kyle para darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que le sorprendió porque se sonrojo y eso solo me hizo sonreír  
- Hola Amanda , que tal amaneciste ? - Yo estaba al lado de Kyle viendo como cocinaba mientras Lori ponía los platos  
- Muy bien , pero donde están los señores Trager ? - Era algo que me inquietaba así que mire hacia ella  
- Se fueron con Foss , me dijo que Kyle para que pudiesen estar más cerca de casa por si pasaba algo no Kyle ? - Mire a Kyle pero parecía que estaba en otro mundo así que le acaricie el brazo , para que nos hiciera caso  
- Que ? - Kyle levanto la cabeza y parecía que salió de un trance  
- Si , es verdad , estuve con él cuando se marcharon por la mañana - Me gire para ver a Jessi , un momento , estuvo con él , que querría decir eso , yo sabía que Kyle no podía mentirme así que hablaría con el después  
- Estoy hambriento , esta hecho el desayuno Kyle -

Cuando acabo de hacer el desayuno lo sirvió a cada uno y nos sentamos , yo me senté enfrente de él pero Kyle parecía mas concentrado en el plato que en lo que hablábamos todos , y solo cuando Jessi le acaricio el brazo pareció reaccionar , pero que le pasaba , tenía que hablar con él . Al acabar de desayunar vi como Kyle se levantaba y le pedía ir a hablar con Declan solos . Que le pasaba a Kyle

**Kyle POV**

Le había contado todo a Declan y él parecía mas desconcertado que antes , pero necesitaba que me ayudase con esto sino no podría hacer nada , él estaba sentado en el sillón donde yo me pase la mayor parte del día ayer y mientras yo caminaba de un lado para otro , lo acepto estaba nervioso

- Kyle , estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer ? - Declan me miraba como si me fuese a echar para atrás pero no , la decisión estaba tomada , era el único aparte de Foss que me podría ayudar  
- Claro que sí , ya lo hable con Foss y él piensa que eres el indicado igual que yo - Lo mire y supe que él nunca me decepcionaría  
- Kyle , esto es peligroso además como lo vas a hacer sabes que ellos estarán todo el día aquí y si no te ven lo verán raro - Ahí Declan tenía razón  
- Declan eso déjamelo a mí , aceptas o no ? - Necesitaba que me dijera que si , era lo primordial  
- Kyle ... yo ... - Necesitaba saber que estaría conmigo él también era mi familia , era como mi hermano y sabia que le pasaba algo  
- Declan pasa algo ? - Cuando dije eso , vi en sus ojos miedo y su corazón se estaba acelerando  
- Kyle hay algo que tienes que saber - Declan estaba nervioso , yo me senté en la mesa en frente de él , quería que supiese que nada pasaría  
- Cuéntame Declan - Él miro al suelo como evitándome mirarme

Cuando el empezaba a hablar la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y apareció Josh

- Vamos tíos , no os pasareis el día encerrados aquí no ? Ya que no puedo hablar con Andy al menos vamos a divertirnos sin padres - Mire a Declan y vi como aun no podía contarme nada , sabía que era importante pero le daría el tiempo necesario para que hablase , él era mi amigo era mi hermano  
- Claro , que os parece si vamos a la piscina , tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que empiece a llover - Me levante de la mesa , vi como Declan me miraba sonriendo y caminaba hacia Josh  
- Tienes razón pero que no me creo que vaya a llover , nunca aciertas en tus predicciones adivino - Él parecía feliz de no tener que contarme lo que le pasaba pero lo aria , cuando él quisiera  
- A que esperamos -

**Amanda POV**

Cuando Declan y Kyle se marcharon nos quedamos Jessi y yo ordenando la mesa ya que Lori se fue a la habitación y Josh esperaba a que los dos salieran de la biblioteca , pero quedarme con Jessi a solas era peor de lo que me imaginaba , me miraba como sabiendo lo que ayer había pasado y no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar , tenía que tomárselo bien porque que digamos que ella lo beso primero y después otra vez así que yo tenía derecho al menos a un par de besos , aunque si sabía que Kyle se negaría a darme más por no hacerle sufrir a Jessi cosa que solo hacia quererlo mas

- Que tal ayer con Kyle ? Arreglasteis todo ? - Ella me hablaba a mí , a quien más sino había nadie  
- Ehhh bien si lo arreglamos todo porque la pregunta ? - Estaba segura de que ahora estaría como un tomate y mi corazón lo notaba a punto de salírseme del pecho  
- Nada , tenía la esperanza de que no lo solucionarais , así tendría mas oportunidad con él pero viendo como os besasteis ayer , si esta todo solucionado - Eso me sorprendió y hizo que casi me tropezase con mis propios pies , ella sabía todo lo que paso  
- Como lo sabes ? - Era una pregunta estúpida  
- Nada pequeños detalles -  
- Como ? -  
- Fácil , primero tus labios rojos , el pelo alborotado , los ojos más oscuros de lo normal , la ropa revuelta ... -  
- Vale , vale ya lo comprendí , y que pasa ? Él ya te beso varias veces - Me puse a la defensiva , no quería que se metiese en mis decisiones  
- Nada , no pasa nada solo que con besitos creo que no lo podrás recuperar - Podrás recuperar ? Que se cree ella que es de su propiedad o que  
- Como si ya hubiera elegido , yo fui su primera novia y yo le di su primer beso , tú qué crees que elegirá - Ella se quedo en su sitio , no se lo esperaba y eso me hizo sonreír  
- Ohhh que mona la rubia , cariño , cuantas personas conoces que se hayan quedado con su primer amor ? - Eso me había dolido , tenía razón no conocía a nadie que se quedara con su primer amor , pero , Kyle era diferente  
- Kyle es diferente , él no es un chico que solo piensa en ... eso - No podía creer que estuviera hablando de sexo con ella  
- Tú crees que Kyle no querría llegar a la última fase con alguna de nosotras , yo ya me ofrecí para que fuese ... su primera vez - Cuando dijo eso me quede parada en el sitio , ella se había ofrecido y si le dijo que si y si ... - Pero no , dice que nos desea de igual manera a los dos y piensa que me aria daño si después no me elige , pero sabes que me daría igual porque me llevaría un buen recuerdo de él - Ella estaría después a entregar su virginidad por él , aunque eso no le asegurase quedarse con él , yo baje la mirada y no sabía que decir , si estuviese en las mismas circunstancias yo le entregaría mi virginidad -


	10. Conversaciones

**Hola a todo el mundo , bienvenidos a un nuevo chapter de vuestro autor favorito junto a vuestra historia favorita así que ya sabéis , poneros cómodos , coged el ordenador o móvil y a disfrutar de unos minutos de este gran fic , hoy no tengo mucho que contaros así que como es mi decimo capitulo are una encuesta pero tranquilos no es un examen así que decirme lo que pensáis y mas vosotros dos Sira y Chema que sois los únicos que me dejáis reviews jejejeje**

**1. Que os parece el fic ? Porque ?**

**2. Que os parece el autor de este fic ?**

**3. Que personaje es el mejor recreado en mi fanfic ? Porque ? **

**4. Con quien debería quedarse Kyle ? Porque ? ( Vosotros dos diréis Amanda , como os conozco ) **

**5. Que creéis que pasara con Jessi y Amanda al final de la historia o temporada ?**

**6. Que os parecería que subiese el ambiente entre Jessi/Kyle y Amanda/Kyle ?**

**7. Que secreto creéis que tiene Declan entre manos ?**

**8. Si hubiese una 2 temporada de este fic , que querríais que pasara ? **

**9. Que creéis que pasara al final de fic ? Morirá alguien muy querido para los Trager y para Kyle en particular ? ;))**

**10 . Y puntuad el fic del 0 al 10 ? **

**Y por ultimo ... Cual fue vuestra escena más hermosa hasta ahora ?**

**Espero que escribáis la encuesta ya que me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones así que adelante**

**Y ahora como en todos mis chapter las contestaciones a los Reviews desde el Soy mexicano de Chema hasta la chica que se le desencajo la mandíbula por leer mi fic **

_**L . Sira : **_**En primer lugar me alegro de que encontrases la mandíbula si la perdieras con la sanidad de ahora no se qué arias aunque era lo que intentaba después de todo , hacer que os sorprendierais con lo que le paso a Adam pero lo que no entiendo como dedujiste eso , si ni yo cuando lo escribí lo deduje , 2 días enteros para montar el tinglado de la historia y tú me dices que ya lo sabías , cuando digo que eres bruja lo eres ufff . Creo que Josh entro en el mejor momento , que mejor que un poco de intriga para que me leáis y saber que Declan ... ummm mejor no lo cuento :P . No tú debes de leer si escribo algo Kessi , me decepcionarías si no lo hicieras además es parte de mi obra , igual que yo me trague toda la tontería de que Harry se podía enamorar de Ginny , que en mi opinión era imposible pero bueno un fallo en una grandísima obra así que tú te leerás lo que yo escribo y yo leeré lo que tu escribas . Claro que me pasare ya me leí algunas historias como la de la torre de pisa de Percy . Saludos y nos leemos**

**_Chema_** : **Eres Mexicano ok , y los mexicanos no sabéis que el Brasileño , el portugués y el gallego es casi lo mismo . De nada , pero no os acostumbréis dentro de poco vendrá una parte que a los fans de Kessi les encantara y espero que la leáis como con todo mi fic , nada de dejar cachos sin leer . Piensa que Jessi nunca tuvo el cariño de una familia y que no sabe apenas lo que es el amor así que piensa que la única manera de que Kyle no se marche de su lado es dándole algo que Amanda no le da que es , la excitación y la pasión de una pareja adolescente ya que ella tendrá que aprender que Kyle necesita a las dos a su lado y que Jessi no podrá apartar a Amanda aunque lo intente . Y esa historia la quiero leer lo más pronto posible ehhh , no me podrías dar una sinopsis o el primer capítulo , me encantaría poder leerlo ya que aquí leí pocos fanfic en español , solo el de Sira que fue el que me expiro a hacer esta historia así que espero que me dejes ver algo . De nada mexicano , por cierto de que parte de México eres , me entro la curiosidad , un abrazo de tu amigo de la otra parte del Atlántico . **

**P.D : Me encantan vuestras reflexiones sobre la relación de Kyle y Amanda , es algo que quería que supierais **

**Kyle XY 5x10**

**Kyle POV**

Había pasado un día grandioso, jugando al baloncesto con Josh y Declan, nadando y divirtiéndome como si fuera un niño pequeño pero notaba algo, Amanda estaba muy rara conmigo, parecía como si me evitase y cuando le hablaba ella ni siquiera me miraba, eso me preocupo porque pensaba que ella había pensado su decisión de quedarse aquí con nosotros pero no, lo de ayer era real y sabia que ella quería quedarse aquí pero luego que le pasaba? Declan me decía que a las mujeres nadie las entiende pero yo quería comprenderla o al menos saber porque me evitaba de esa forma , le aria algo malo ? . No lo sé . Yo ahora estaba preparando la cena para los chicos ya que había empezado a anochecer y como bien había dicho empezaba a llover y a bajar la temperatura . Estaba en la cocina solo mientras los chicos se cambiaban de ropa y yo hacía unos espaguetis con champiñones .

- Kyle - Cuando me llamaron gire la cabeza y vi a Declan , sabía que teníamos que hablar pero no era el mejor momento , cualquiera podría venir - Acepto - Un momento hablaba de lo de la mañana ? -

- Hablas de lo de la mañana - Él asintió con la cabeza y le sonreí , me alegraba oír eso - Me alegro , eras el único que me podía ayudar -

- Y cuando empezamos ? Tenemos que hacerlo para que los chicos no nos vean y no noten que desaparecimos - Yo mire para ver si se cocían los espaguetis

- Esta todo pensando , empezamos hoy así que a la 1 te quiero ver despierto McDonald - Él sonrió - Pero antes pon la mesa - Le señale con la cuchara donde estaban los platos que habían fregado esta tarde

- A sus pies Trager - Yo le sonreí y vi como él parecía feliz pero sabía que algo le pasaba y preocupaba , a parte del secreto ,

- Que tal con Lori ? - Cuando dije eso el paro en seco y me miro

- Como que tal ? No sé a qué te refieres - Él siguió poniendo la mesa pero sin mirarme

- Como estáis , pensaba que ahora que ahora que Mark no estaba aquí pues ... -

- No hay nada entre Lori y yo , ni nunca lo abra , ella está con Mark y yo estoy con Jackie - Cuando él me dirigió la mirada , vi en el dolor , sabía que estaba pasando lo mismo que yo pase cuando me dejo Amanda

- Deberías intentarlo , se ve que entre ellos no hay la misma conexión que con vosotros dos - Él no me contesto sino que solo se limito a poner la mesa - Piénsatelo vale -

Después de eso , no hablamos sabia que él estaría pensando en todo lo que le dije y comprendía su silencio , pero odiaba cuando él estaba tan callado , por suerte los chicos no tardaron en venir a cenar , así que la tensión que había en el ambiente se fue , cenamos tranquilos y hablando de lo que hicimos por la mañana pero Amanda seguía rara conmigo , no sabía a qué venía todo eso pero me molestaba y creo que Jessi sabia porque ella estaba así , porque cada vez que miraba a Amanda , a ella se le aceleraba el pulso . Hablaría con ella después de la cena

- Kyle , has descubierto algo sobre Latnok o Adam - Cuando oí a Lori hablándome de eso , me gire para verla y negué con la cabeza - Bueno , no te estreses , ya verás como encontraras algo dentro de poco - Mire a Declan y vi como él solo miraba al plato pero notaba que estaba nervioso igual que le pasaba a Jessi

Después de eso , el ambiente se puso tenso aunque Josh intentaba aligerarlo un poco con sus bromas pero sabía que , para ellos , no encontrar nada sobre Latnok era no poder vivir tranquilos , quería decirles todo lo que sabía pero no podía , Adam ya me lo dijo , no podía decir nada hasta el día en que destruyésemos Latnok , dentro de un mes , por eso necesitaba prepararme con Declan . Cuando acabamos de cenar , yo recogí los platos mientras los chicos se marchaban al salón ya que con la tormenta que estaba cayendo uno no podía salir afuera

- Quieres que te eche una mano ? - Me gire hacia la puerta y vi que era Amanda , estaba nerviosa , notaba su corazón latir con demasiada rapidez

- Claro que sí , yo los lavo y tú los secas - Volví mi mirada al fregadero , y note como ella pasaba por detrás mía hasta colocarse a mi derecha

- Kyle ... tenemos que hablar - Eso me sorprendió , haciendo que mis dudas volviesen , habría cambiado de idea y se quería ir ? - Sobre Jessi - Que ?

- Que ? -

- Si , sobre lo que paso la noche antes de venir aquí , ella me dijo que se ... ofreció - Un momento , Jessi le había contando lo que había pasado - Y que tu le dijiste que la deseabas igual que a mí - Ahora me gire para verla y vi como estaba roja como un tomate , era por eso , ella estuvo todo el día rara conmigo solo por eso , yo solo me reí haciendo que ella me viese

- Estuviste tan rara conmigo todo el día solo por esa tontería - Al acabar de hablar ella se puso más roja si era posible , así que , con mis manos aun mojadas le agarre de las mejillas , quería que me viese a los ojos - Amanda , si le dije que la deseaba , pero también te deseo a ti pero sé que si hiciese algo con alguna de las dos , la otra se sentiría mal , por eso no voy a hacer nada , así que estate tranquila , no la tocare a ella ni a ti , además de que a ti no te gustaría que me acostase contigo sin tener ninguna relación así que por favor , no estés mal conmigo por eso - Cuando acabe de hablar vi como sonreía y como su corazón bajaba de intensidad - Así que sigamos aquí sino nunca acabaremos - Ella me sonrió y cuando intente apartar mi mano de sus mejillas , ella me las agarro

- Kyle , la noche del baile , yo ... - Su corazón volvía a subir de intensidad , otra vez , además de que su cara volvió a enrojecer - yo quería acostarme contigo , quería llegar a la última fase contigo porque te quiero - La mire a los ojos y vi que decía la verdad , mi corazón también se estaba acelerando . Ella quería acostarse conmigo la noche del baile ? No me lo podía creer yo .. No sabía si estaba preparado - Kyle dime algo -

- Yo ... - Que quería que le dijese , que no estaba ni estoy preparado para eso , apenas había ´´ nacido ´´ , me sentía bien con ella y claro que me pasaba lo que me paso en la piscina pero no estaba preparado para llegar tan lejos -

- Kyle , tranquilo , mírame - No me había dado dé cuenta de que ya no la miraba - Estas mas rojo que un tomate - Eso me hizo sonreír y liberar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente

- Amanda , lo que me acabas de decir ... -

- Si , lo tenía todo planeado pero el destino nos quiso decir algo cuando no ocurrió , yo esperare a que elijas - Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar

Tiempo después

Después de mi conversación con Amanda , decidí que lo mejor era esperar a que los hechos sucedieran y así poder decidir a quién amaba y a quien solo la veía como una gran amiga , sabía que aria daño a una de los dos , y creerme que las amó como nadie pero sabía que era incorrecto y obsceno pensar en estar con la dos , sabía que se merecían lo mejor y yo no creía que lo fuera . Todo esto lo pensé en el sofá mientras esperaba a que llegasen la 1 y así poder ir con Declan , sabía que él también necesitaba hablar porque era demasiado extraño que primero , en la casa de los Trager , me diga que no quiere venir y luego que tenía un secreto . No lo quería presionar porque sabía que cuando yo le oculte todo sobre mi vida el tampoco lo hizo pero sabía que me lo contaría tarde o temprano . Después de un rato note como Declan me llamaba , me había quedado dormido pensando en todo eso . Así que me levante y cogí una chaqueta ya que seguía lloviendo y bajamos hasta el garaje donde , ahora solo había el coche de Declan mas el de Foss

- Muy bien que hacemos aquí - Él parecía desorientado , de verdad creía que íbamos a trabajar en el garaje , claro que no

- Tu sígueme y no hagas preguntas McDonald - Él me siguió hasta el centro del garaje donde no había ningún coche , pero sí que había una trampilla con unas escaleras

Cuando él vio que la levantaba , me ayudo hasta ponerla en el suelo y baje por las escaleras cara abajo , digamos que el conducto por donde bajamos estaba húmedo así que bajamos todas las escaleras hasta que ante nosotros había una gran habitación a oscuras , así que encendí la luz y Declan se quedo boca abierto con lo que vio

- Tío , que quieres que hagamos aquí , probar una bomba nuclear - Yo me reí de como se comportaba , el lugar era grande y insonorizado así que podía hacer el ruido que quisiera

- Algo parecido , ven te quiero enseñar una cosa -

El lugar era bastante grande , Adam cuando me enseño el lugar me dijo que era donde Vivian las mujeres que daban a luz a esos niños , cosa que al principio me horripilaba saber eso pero ahora sabía que era el lugar donde iba a pasar más tiempo . Había un mesa en el centro de la habitación con algunas cosas de Adam que escondió ahí , eran planos de Latnok , como su ubicación y entradas , Foss había investigado mucho sobre ellos y me había ahorrado trabajo , también había un par de cajones donde había armas .

- Mire , toma este plano , quiero que te lo aprendas , necesitamos saber por dónde podremos entrar o salir , así que necesito que te lo memorices , de acuerdo - Yo le entregue el plano y él me miraba como un loco , no sabía donde se había metido pero sabía que él no me decepcionaría , luego cogí una de las cajas que había en el suelo y la subí a la mesa pesaban demasiado , pero la abrí y le enseñe lo que había dentro

- Foss me conto que hablaste con él , me dijo que después de la universidad tenias pensando entrenarte con él para entrar en las fuerzas especiales y ahora convertirte en mi protector , así que deberás saber manejar una de estas - Él estaba más sorprendido que antes , quizás no sabía que Foss me lo había contado , pero me alegraba que Foss me lo hubiese contado . Declan era como mi hermano y si él me protege yo lo protegeré - Declan habla algo que pareces ido -

- Yo ... Kyle ... - Él parecía que no podía hablar , mucha información para una noche McDonald

- Que pasa McDonald , hablas mucho y haces poco - Cuando oí la voz de Foss me gire para verlo , ya me imaginaba que estarían por aquí , ya que se me hacia raro ver su coche en el garaje

- Foss , sabes que yo cumplo todo lo que digo así que , si me enseñas creo que hasta te podre matar -

- No quiero muertos aquí ehhh , tranquilos - Mire a los dos , sabía que eran como dos hermanos siempre peleando pero en verdad se querían

- Kyle tiene razón todos tranquilos , Tom ayuda a Declan a prepararse , Kyle siéntate conmigo , tenemos que hablar - Adam puso unas sillas y nos sentamos pero yo me gire atrás , sabía que en una de estas estos dos se mataban - Kyle , yo te ayudare para controlar tus poderes , sé lo que paso en Latnok y en como salvaste a Amanda pero necesitas utilizarlos mejor , esta vez no estará Jessi para defenderse el uno al otro así que necesitas que tu estés al 100 % de tus habilidades y que confíes en Declan y en Foss - Eso ultimo no era difícil , confiaba en ellos más que en mi mismo pero había algo que me atormentaba

- Adam , porque Jessi no puede ayudarnos ? , ella me ayudo a salvar a Amanda y sabe cómo trabaja Latnok - Era algo que no sabía , porque ella no

- Kyle , tu de verdad quieres poner en peligro la vida de ella , se los sentimientos que tienes por ella , tendrías que ser un ciego para no ver como la miras o como le sonríes , además Nicole ya me dijo que la habías besado por eso descarte que ella viniera , ya que ahora son novios - Yo me quede mirando el suelo , tenía que aclarar las cosas

- Ella no es mi novia , yo ... siento cosas por ella pero también por Amanda - Cuando dije eso Adam se quedo de piedra , parecía como si estuviera reflexionando mis palabras una por una

- Kyle , creo que deberías de cerrar tus sentimientos en estos momentos , Amanda y Jessi son dos grandísimas chicas , a Amanda no la conozco pero por cómo me hablas de ella , tiene que ser un cielo y Jessi , se nota de lejos que está muy enamorada de ti y me encanta saber que tienes a esas grandes personas a tu lado pero ahora no es el momento para eso Kyle , estas contra las cuerdas y deberías centrarte en lo que es más importante ahora ... Latnok - Cuando él acabo de hablar por primera vez en mi corta vida no estaba de acuerdo con Adam y eso tenía que saberlo

- No lo haré Adam , las quiero y las protegeré , me da igual que Madacorp , Latnok o el mismísimo diablo este detrás mía , yo las protegeré y seguiré queriéndolas , no olvidare mis sentimientos por nada de mundo - Lo mire y supe que él no estaba de acuerdo conmigo pero tenía que comprenderme , luche mucho para que Amanda estuviese a mi lado y también luche para que Jessi se abriera a mí , nada en el mundo me aria cerrar esas conexiones con esas personas

- Kyle yo comprendo cómo te sientes y si es tu decisión lo comprenderé pero pienso que es un error , pero lo acepto - Él me miro y supe que estaba decepcionado conmigo pero yo también tenía mi vida y Latnok no me aria perderlas - Bueno , Kyle , que tal si empezamos a entrenar , estos dos ya van a empezar y no queremos que nos dejen atrás - Yo solo asentí y sonreí , me esperaba una noche demasiado dura


	11. La pasión de la primera vez

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fantástico fic , en primer lugar agradecer a todos lo que han leído mi fic desde el primer momento porque son ellos los que me ayudan a seguir y también por los fantásticos reviews de L . Sira y Chema que me ayudan a animan a seguir escribiendo , en primer lugar informar que ya se puede leer mi nuevo fic XY , este fic estará llenos de drable sobre Kyle , Amanda , Jessi y toda la familia Trager por eso os incito a leer mi 1 capitulo . Pero sin más dilación voy a empezar a responder los reviews del anterior capitulo y también doy gracias por haber contestado la encuentra . También quiero decir que este capítulo está un poco subido de tono pero espero que lo leáis igualmente**

_**L . Sira**_**: Muchas gracias por contestarme a mi encuesta eso me ha ayudado muchísimo y también te la conteste espero que leas mi PM . Pues si vas a leer todo lo que sea Kessi este capítulo será bueno para saber si es verdad . Es lo principal de la relación que tiene Amanda y Kyle , la timidez y el romanticismo aunque también habrá pasión porque , no hay que olvidar , que son dos adolescentes ahí que darle un cierto toque de realismo a la historia , pero en cambio en la relación de Kyle y Jessi , ahí romanticismo claro que sí pero Jessi se rige por la pasión ya que ella no sabe demostrar su cariño de otra forma a Kyle , y eso hará que Kyle le enseñe a demostrar su amor de diferente manera . Ya te digo que por culpa del entrenamiento , Kyle y Declan sufrirán , mas Kyle porque tiene que lidiar con dos chicas pero Declan sufrirá y lo que pasara es que decidan liberarse un poco , ya lo veras . Gracias por leerme y nos leemos claro que sí .**

_**Chema : **_**Luego si entiendes el portugués , el gallego es casi lo mismo así que no tendrías muchos problemas , pero siendo mexicano , habla en español que todos te entendemos . Pero que malo eres , tú crees que Jessi no acabara con Kyle , yo aun tengo mis dudas ... pero no desecharía esa idea tan rápidamente , Jessi y Kyle hacen una muy buena pareja . Ummm yo estuve en Guadalajara no hace mucho tiempo y me gusto bastante , tengo que repetir el viaje :P . Y me encanta tu sinopsis , espero leer pronto esa historia , seré le primero así que avísame cuando la decidas publicar , estaré el primero en la cola para leerla . Ya sé que aquí todo el mundo quiere que acabe con un Kylanda pero puede ser que pase algunas cositas y puf acabe en Kylanda o en Kessi aun no se jejejeje . Espero poder leer la historia pronto y nos leemos**

**P.D : Por cierto buscando por youtube e encontrado lo que para mi seria el tráiler de este fic , pero haber si os gusta comentádmelo en los reviews . ****Thank you**

**Kyle XY - Killin Me**

watch?v=4q0eDWUeF_I

**Kyle XY 5x11**

**Kyle POV**

A la mañana siguiente casi no me podía mover , me dolía todo el cuerpo por el arduo entrenamiento de ayer , eran las 10 de la mañana y oía como los demás se divertían y yo aquí intentando dormir un poco aunque sabía que no era el único , podría apostar a que Declan , ahora mismo dormía como un tronco en su habitación , y lo que mas temía es que esto era solo la primera noche , no quería ni imaginar lo que nos esperaría en las siguientes noches de entrenamiento pero ahora no debía de pensar en eso sino en descansar un poco antes de levantarme , aunque sabía , porque quien se acercaba , que eso no sería posible .

- Que quieres Jessi? - No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería descansar un poco lo necesitaba  
- Quiero que me cuentes que paso ayer? Porque no estabas durmiendo ? - Dios , como era posible que ella lo supiera , me levante y me gire para verla haciendo que ella se sentara a mi lado - Que te ha pasado , porque tienes el pómulo así ? - Sabía que debería de estar negro , normal con él golpe que me lleve pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ahora  
- No te preocupes , solo es un pequeño golpe - Sabia que era mentira pero no la quería preocupar - Y ahora dime como sabes que no estaba aquí ? - Estaba preocupado , ayer Adam me dijo que Jessi no podía entrar en los planes y ahora ...  
- Ayer , no podía dormir , fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y luego quería verte antes de volver a la cama y no te vi , me preocupe mucho y hasta que volviste con Declan no me fui a la cama , que hiciste anoche ? - La mire a los ojos y vi que estaba bastante preocupada por mí , no me gustaba verla así pero no podía decirle nada .  
- Jessi , lo siento , pero no te puedo decir nada de lo que hice ayer , lo siento y sé que solo te preocupas por mi pero no lo hagas vale , estoy bien solo tengo un golpe - La mire a los ojos , necesitaba que supiera que algún día después de todo esto se lo contaría pero , por ahora , no podía decir nada - Jessi , solo quiero lo mejor para ti , protegerte -  
- Quieres protegerme ? - Su pregunta me desencajo un poco , claro que quería protegerla , la quería y solo quería lo mejor para ella -  
- Claro que si , sé que esto a lo mejor no te gusta pero es necesario , quiero que estas bien , que no te ocurra nada porque sé que si ocurriese algo contigo o con Amanda ... - Pero ella no me dejo hablar solo puso un dedo en mis labios y sonrió , eso me alegraba , sabía que ya no estaba preocupada  
- No la nombres por favor , este momento , es nuestro -  
- Jessi ... -

No pude hablar más porque ella me empezó a besar , no sabía cuánto extrañaba sus besos , no sabía porque pero los extrañaba así que no iba a perder mi oportunidad de besarla cosa que a ella le encanto ya que me empezó a tumbarme en el sofá pero sin dejar de besarme . No sabía que me pasaba pero no podía parar de besarla , sentía como si ese beso era el mismísimo aire y no me quería despegar de ella , pero tuvimos que separarnos por que casi no podíamos respirar pero no me aleje para nada de ella sino que juntamos nuestras frentes , teníamos una conexión única , lo sabía , ella lo sabía y todos lo sabían , eso quería decir que ella era de verdad mi alma gemela , la chica que mi corazón anhela . La mire a los ojos y volví a tener la necesidad de besarla otra vez , pero no podía , por respecto a Amanda , no podía volver a besarla

- Kyle ... - Ella me saco de mi sueño y la mire  
- Jessi esto no ... - Pero ella me volvió a callar con un pequeño beso en los labios  
- Deja de decir tonterías , puedes besarnos a las dos , a mi no me importa que me beses a mí y después la beses a ella , me duele , pero sé que tu estas confuso con tus sentimientos y te perdonare cualquier cosa que hagas y si Amanda no piensa lo mismo no merece tu amor . Así que cállate y bésame - No sabía que decir pero tampoco es que fuera a decir mucho ya que sus labios me callaron y hicieron que volviese a estar en el mismísimo cielo

**Amanda POV**

No me gustaba para nada la idea de que Jessi y Kyle estuvieran ahí dentro , solos , ella me dijo que era porque tenía que hablar de una cosa con él pero me horripilaba la idea de que Kyle tuviera la lengua de esa víbora dentro de la garganta , no podía con mis celos , sabía que él estaba confuso y que nos quería a las dos , pero también me dolía la idea de que se besasen , aunque yo después lo hiciese con él

- Amanda , no te preocupes , estoy segura de que Kyle está sano a salvo , no creo que muera por un beso - Eso me sacaba de mis casillas , aun por encima Lori se burlaba de mi - Vale , vale no te enfades , es solo que parece que vayas a entrar en esa casa para cortar la lengua de quien yo me se - No era mala idea así que me aseguraba de que Kyle no se intoxicase  
- Es solo que odio que astean juntos , la sola idea de que ellos se astean besando me da escalofríos - Era verdad , odiaba esa sensación de no saber qué pasaba  
- Amanda , tu pensaste alguna vez , que , no sé , Kyle la escoja a ella y no a ti - Cuando Lori me dijo eso la mire a los ojos , eso no lo quería oír ni en broma , yo ... quería a Kyle como nunca había querido a nadie y no quería ni siquiera oír eso  
- No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma - Parecía que capto la idea ya que se quedo callada  
- Solo digo que Kyle , ha cambiado y mucho , ya no es el chico tímido de antes , creo que desde que Jessi llego él se volvió , como decirlo ... , más apasionado - Mas apasionado ? Que me quería decir con eso  
- Que significa eso ? Que ahora pueden estar ... -  
- No ! Es solo que bueno ... cuando los vi besarse , en sus ojos , había algo que no había cuando tu y él os besabais - Vale ahora entendía menos - Lujuria , creo que él siente lo mismo que cualquier chico , explorar su cuerpo , ahora me entiendes - Estaba abochornada , creo que en mi vida estuve tan acalorada como en esta ocasión , no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos  
- Quieres decir que ... él quiere llegar a la última fase ? - No podía mirarla así que miraba en suelo de la terraza como si fuera lo más incesante del mundo  
- No digo eso , creo que él aun no está preparado para eso , pero creo que quiere probar mas fases que la que tenía contigo porque Jessi si le da esa oportunidad de subir de fase - Eso me callo , no sabía que decir ni que pensar , tenía demasiada información y ahora lo que quería era hablar con Kyle , necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien  
- Voy a hablar con Kyle - Cuando me levante de la silla sentí como Lori me agarraba de la mano y negaba con la cabeza  
- Se lo que piensas , pero ahora no debes ir , tu ayer tuviste tu momento con Kyle , deja a ella que tenga ahora su momento con él - Ella tenía razón , aunque no me gustaba que estuviesen juntos , sabía que , por el bien de Kyle , necesitaba su momento con él .  
- Tienes razón - Eso solo me hizo volverme a sentarme en mi silla  
- Amanda , no sé si esto te hará sentir mejor pero sé que tu y él acabareis juntos - Eso me hizo sonreír , ahora mismo necesitaba motivarme porque yo lucharía por su corazón

**Jessi POV**

No podía ni pensar , los besos que me estaba regalando Kyle eran fabulosos , no parecía él , parecía como si quisiera tocarme todo el rato porque pasaba su mano de mi cintura a mi pelo y no paraba de besarme , no se pero sentía como si quisiera subir una fase , si es lo que quería , yo se lo daría , porque sabía que la mosquita muerta ahora no se lo daría , pero necesitaba que me lo pidiese , quería verle los ojos cuando me lo pidiese quería ver esos ojos con él brillo del deseo en ellos

- Kyle ... - Dios parecía un pulpo no me dejaba ni alejarme un poco de su cuerpo ya que me apretaba contra su pecho y me besaba - Kyle , para - Cuando dije eso apoye mis manos en su pello y lo separe de mí , me encantaba la imagen que veía delante de mí , sus labios rojos , él brillo del deseo en sus ojos  
- Te hice daño - Que tonto e inocente era a veces  
- No Kyle , solo quería preguntarte una cosa - No sé porque pero mi voz salía más aguda de lo normal , cosa que hacía que Kyle se pusiera más nervioso ya que temblaba como un flan - Kyle quieres subir de fase conmigo - Cuando lo dije , él me miro con un brillo tan especial que me sentía la mujer más dichosa del universo por poder ver esos ojos  
- Yo ... - Parecía un niño pequeño que no sabía que decir , eso solo me hizo sonreír mas , tendría que hacer algo para que se decidiese y yo sabía que así que me acerque a su oído y le susurre  
- Kyle , quieres tocarme como ningún hombre me había tocado antes - Cuando dije eso sentí estremecerse , me gustaba provocarle eso a Kyle así que continúe - Quieres volver a verme como en la ducha - Cuando lo dije acaricie su pecho , como odiaba esa camisa , necesitaba tocarlo , piel con piel así que decidí sacarle la camisa botón a botón mientras le seguí susurrando - Porque yo si quiero tocarte , quiero volver a ver ese pecho , quiero ver que esconde tu cuerpo , quiero darte todo el placer posible , lo necesito y la pregunta es tu me lo puedes dar ? - Notaba como temblaba y como su respiración era entrecortada , parecía como si estuviera disfrutando de todo eso así que empecé a besarle en la oreja , no sabía porque pero los hombres tenían ahí un punto de placer como vi en una película que tenia Josh guardada en un juego de mesa .  
- Jessi ... - Parecía que casi no podía hablar , notaba su corazón demasiado acere lado , así que me levante un poco para poder verle la cara , no me había dado dé cuenta de que su camisa estaba ya suelta así que decidí sacársela necesitaba verlo , pero lo que más me extraño es que él se levanto hasta llegar a mi cara y se saco la camisa , eso me hizo sonreír , parecía que él también deseaba eso y me beso con una fiereza que nunca creí que él pudiese tener tanto deseo y más cuando el empezó a sacarme la camiseta por encima de mis hombros .  
- Eso es un si Trager - Cuando paro de besarme miro mis ojos y siguió bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la zona donde antes estaba mi camiseta, parecía que le gustaba mi sujetador negro ya que notaba una parte de su cuerpo muy despierta, pero quería que siguiese con su trabajo besarme así que le levante la barbilla y le mire a los ojos - Kyle, tengo aquí los ojos - Él solo me sonrió embobado, y eso también me hizo sonreír antes de volver a besarnos


	12. La calma que precede a la tormenta

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a uno de mis maravillosos capítulos , se que algunos casi me matan al finalizar el anterior capitulo ( Chema , Sira ¬¬ ) pero para que esta el autor sino para poner lo que le apetezca , jejeje , bueno este capítulo seguro que a vosotros os gustara a vosotros ya que hay una escena Kylanda pero ahora sabéis que puedo escribir algo Kessi y luego algo Kylanda por eso espero que nos o acostumbréis a uno solo , jejeje , espero que os guste pero antes como en cada capítulo , toca responder a los reviews de mis amigos y espero reviews de mas personas si queréis que siga adelante todo esto .**

**_L . Sira_** : **La culpa es toda vuestra os ponéis ahí como queriendo y luego nada , sois todas iguales , dicho queda . Kyle solo reacciono como Declan o Josh reaccionarían , además hay que darle un poco de realidad al fic , crees que el se quedaría quieto , no . Pues sí , cumpliste y que quieres un pin , una camiseta ... . A mi también me gusta el lado que le di al fic porque , aunque sea muy bonito , Kyle tiene que madurar y eso lo hará este verano ya que en la Universidad ocurrirán muchas cosas , ;)) Pero los chicos y las chicas hablaran sobre eso , además de que quiero hacer que el personaje de Jessi os caiga un poco mejor en los siguientes capítulos , os lo aseguro . Sabes aun sigue en pie lo de montar una caseta de videncia , creo que así te lo digo todo , jejeje , espero que tengas tiempo para leerme , necesitaras descansar y que mejor que con nuestra familia favorita y de paso escribirme un PM y un reviews , que yo también empiezo la semana que viene además de que tendré poco tiempo para escribir , pero lo haré , no abandonare esta historia por tiempo . Gracias por leer y que te vaya bien este año en la Uni . **

**_Chema : _****Claro que sí , pero no seré el primero en leer , cachis , bueno al menos seré el decimo tercero o algo así jejeje , pero espero la historia con ansias , haber si pones una fecha de estreno para que me vaya preparando . Normal que no tengas tiempo , pero seguro que un poco para leer mi historia y un reviews y yo leeré la tuya que me metiste el bicho en el cuerpo , con lo que me gusta el misterio . Dios mío , no sabía que mi fic causaba tanto , pues yo no llore mucho que digamos pero haber si con este capítulo logro compensarlo y con el siguiente son dos chapter made in Kylanda así que espero que los disfrutes :)) Claro que sí , yo escribo lo que quiero y tú me contestas lo que quiero , que digamos que justo esto tuyo me hizo escribir una buena escena Kylanda pero aun no está para salir , aun os queda un rato para poder leerla , ya que quiero ir adelantando para cuando no pueda escribir durante mucho tiempo . Tu lee y disfruta ya veras , espero que sigas leyendo mi fic con tiempo , así que gracias y un placer ahhh y me alegro de que te gustase el tráiler yo lo vi y puff dije este es mi tráiler , y bua , me encanta motivarme en videos .**

**_Mc aj : _****Thank you for your words, I want to know if you're a fan of Jessi or Amanda? And I hope you continue writing reviews. Where are you from? You're the first person that I answer a message in English and sorry for my English. ****You keep reading**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE : AL FINAL DE CHAPTER AHI UN SPOILER SI LO QUEREIS LEER BIEN SINO LO COMPRENDERE PERO OS LO DEJO HABER QUE PENSAIS**

* * *

** Kyle XY 5x12**

**Amanda POV**

- Amanda, a donde vas - No me había dado dé cuenta de que me había levantado y estaba casi dentro - Amanda, siéntate ya saldrán - Lori me había agarrado del brazo y me gire para mirarla a los ojos, quería que supiera que estaba desesperada, no me gustaba que ellos dos estuvieran tanto tiempo a solas pero tampoco me gustaba ser la novia celosa, bueno, no era su novia pero me sentía como tal.  
- Necesito verlo, tu sabes lo que siento yo ahora, necesito verlo, saber que me aun me quiere, que me necesita es como si cada vez que ellos dos están solos lo perdiera un poquito más - Creo que la convencí ya que dejo de agarrarme el brazo, yo solo le sonreí y abrí la puerta que dividía la terraza de la cocina.

**Kyle POV**

No me podía creer lo que había hecho con Jessi, todo un año de relación con Amanda y nunca había podido llegar tan lejos con ella. No podía ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a Jessi como para mirarle a los ojos a Amanda. Pero de repente sentí por mi hombro unos besos, Jessi no, ya había ido demasiado lejos

- Kyle... - Como odiaba y me encantaba esa voz, gracias a dios que estaba otra vez vestida, sabía que si la volvía a ver no podía responder de mis actos - Lo que hiciste estuvo muy bien, lo repetir... -  
- Esto no se repetirá Jessi - Estaba demasiado serio pero necesitaba que supiera que ese ´´ no se repetirá ´´ iba en serio, no quería volver a hacer esto al menos, hasta que hubiera decidido a quien amaba  
- Kyle, no hemos hecho nada malo, somos dos adolescentes con las hormonas alocadas, además sabes que la electricidad que sentimos es única, lo sabes - Ella no tenía ningún rencor, normal, ella no tenía que elegir entre dos chicas  
- Jessi, yo necesito pensar, lo que paso aquí, no lo negare, me encanto pero también quiero a Amanda y si se entera de lo que paso no volverá a hablarme o peor me odiara - Quería que me dijese que no diría nada -  
- Kyle , no diré nada de lo que paso aquí aunque con eso consiga sacar a la santita de esto - Sabia que estaba de bromas y me gustaba ver esa faceta suya , me gustaba saber que éramos amigos después de todo así que la abrace y parecía que ella no se lo esperaba ya que tardo bastante en abrazarme - Viene Amanda , creo que os toca vuestro momento - No sabía cómo enfrentarme a ella , tenía miedo , miedo de que descubriera todo - Tranquilo , recuerda no has hecho nada malo , así que mírame y adelante - Eso me reconforto mucho así que la volví a abrazar quería que supiese que era una parte inexpresable de mi vida  
- Kyle ... - Cuando levante la cabeza y la vi se me olvido todo , era un ángel rubio pero Jessi también era un ángel , un ángel que me metía en problemas pero un ángel que me salvaba - Me preguntaba si querías venir con Lori y conmigo a la piscina ya que como tardabas en despertarte pues ... pero si Jessi y tu tenéis cosas de que hablar yo ... - Estaba nerviosa , lo notaba en el corazón pero porque , Jessi y yo solo estábamos abrazados pero seguro que se estaba imaginando cualquier cosa -  
- No, está bien, me gustaría nadar un poco, vienes con nosotros Jessi - Deje de abrazarla y me levante del sofá pero ella parecía que tenía otras cosas en mente  
- No, ir vosotros, yo voy a despertar a los chicos, que no deberías de estar durmiendo, lo que harían ayer - Eso me hizo reír, no quería saber cómo los despertaría a esos dos, aunque que digamos que Declan me daba pena, un poco

Tiempo Después

Había pasado un día esplendido con los chicos , nadamos , reímos y parecimos tan felices , no quería que estas vacaciones acabaran , bueno , no eran unas vacaciones sino que era un lugar donde podíamos escondernos de Latnok , Grace y Cassidy , aunque , a veces , sentía miedo de que cualquiera de ellos apareciese , pero sabía que Foss y Adam nos protegerían , aunque no supiera donde estaban . Aunque lo que ahora más me preocupaba era hacer la cena para los chicos mientras ellos estaban viendo la tele en el comedor aunque Amanda y Jessi se quedaron a ayudarme, porque será? Creo que Amanda quería saber lo que pasaba entre Jessi y yo y Jessi creo que me vigilaba para que no hiciese nada con Amanda , creo que ella sabía que no lo iba a hacer porque si en un año de relación con Amanda lo hice , como lo iba a hacer ahora , aun por encima con los chicos en la otra habitación . Luego cenamos tranquilos y fuimos a ver una película que Josh decía que nos iba a encantar , no me fiaba de él . Con el paso de la película los chicos se quedaron dormidos , Declan fue el primero , sería mejor que descansase ya que hoy también tendríamos entrenamiento y luego Lori , Josh y Jessi , y creo que también Amanda . Así que solo me levante a apagar la tele y salí hasta la terraza y me tumbe en la tumbona para poder ver el cielo , necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y lo mejor era estar solo

**Amanda POV**

Kyle ... No sabía que le estaba pasando , primero pasa casi toda la mañana junto con Jessi , luego apenas habla conmigo y ahora se marcha . Quería saber todo lo que le pasaba quería que me lo contase todo , yo era ... su amiga y quería saber que le pasaba aunque fuese algo malo , ahora que sabia toda la verdad ya no me tenía que seguir protegiendo , necesitaba saber que le pasaba así que cuando vi que se marchaba para la terraza espere un poco y luego fui con él , quería hablar con él a solas que mejor momento que este . Cuando salí por la puerta lo vi tumbado en la tumbona así que me acerque a él

- Amanda , pensé que estabas dormida ? - Parecía que mi corazón latiendo como latía lo alerto así que solo le sonreí y seguí andando hasta él  
- No , podía dormir sin hablar contigo ... a solas - Cuando él se levanto y me miro sentí como todos los colores se me subían  
- Y de que querías hablarme ? - Yo me senté a su lado , necesitaba preguntar qué había pasado esa mañana con Jessi porque , aunque yo no tuviera sus poderes , sabía que algo iba mal , lo notaba  
- Que paso hoy por la mañana entre Jessi y tú ? - Creo que le asusto un poco que fuera tan directa ya que bajo la mirada rápidamente  
- No paso nada , solo charlamos un poco , sobre nuestras cosas - Me estaba mintiendo y me asustaba que ahora él me pudiese mentir con tanta facilidad  
- Y sobre que hablasteis ? - Yo le iba a seguir el juego , necesitaba saber la verdad pero también quería que se diese de cuenta de que no me podía mentir  
- Acaso estas celosa - Que ! Yo celosa de esa ... esa  
- Que ! No es solo que quiero saber de qué hablaste con ella ya que tardasteis mucho tiempo en salir pensaba , no sé qué os estabais liando - Quería relajar un poco el ambiente pero al decir eso vi como Kyle bajaba la mirada , un momento no sería capaz de ... no - Kyle , no hiciste nada ...  
- Lo siento Amanda - No podía ser verdad , sería una broma - Ella solo quería hablar conmigo pero ... - No podía mirarle a los ojos , si eso era verdad ... yo ...  
- Habéis llegado al final ? - Quería saberlo , lo necesitaba , quería saber hasta dónde habían llegado -  
- Que ? No ! Yo solo llegaría al final con la persona a la que amase pero ahora con las dudas que tengo y además teniendo a Latnok detrás de mi seria lo último que aria , solo ... bueno ... nos tocamos un poco - Suspire de alivio , pensaba que habían llegado al final y saber que no me alivio , aunque yo sería capaz de llegar a donde llegaron Kyle y Jessi ? - Perdóname , Amanda pero , mis hormonas se volvieron locas no sé lo que me paso de verdad , empezamos a besarnos y ... -  
- No quiero que me lo cuentes , solo quería saber que paso para que hoy no me hablases - Lo mire y vi como ni siquiera me miraba , parecía como si tuviese miedo , miedo a que lo dejase ? - Kyle , mírame que pasa ? -  
- Lo siento de verdad , no lo volveré a hacer de verdad , es solo que yo ... - No sabía si darle una bofetada o besarlo , creo que lo de la bofetada seria más propio de Jessi así que lo bese para que supiera que nada había pasado que lo seguía queriendo - Kyle , te quiero y mientras tú me quieras yo seguiré a tu lado , pero por favor no juegues conmigo , si no sientes nada por mi dímelo -  
- Amanda , se que esta situación es difícil para ti y para Jessi , pero yo te quiero , como también quiero a Jessi ... -  
- No necesito saber más Kyle - Le volví a sonreír y le bese , no sabía cómo echaba de menos sus labios , sus besos . Como lo echaba de menos a él

**Kyle POV**

La necesitaba , eso era en lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos , quería estar con ella pero ... Jessi , también la necesitaba . Las necesitaba , las quería pero a quien amaba ? . Necesitaba dejar de besarla , tenía que pensar en muchas cosas , pero elegir entre Amanda y Jessi , ahora , no era lo primordial

- Amanda ... - Cuando empezó a hablar ella me silencio con sus labios otra vez y se volvió a separar  
- Se , lo que piensas y estoy contigo , tienes que destruir a Latnok antes de pensar a quien quieres de verdad , por eso las dos luchamos por ti , porque sabemos que siempre encuentras la solución - Cuando vi sus ojos y esa sonrisa sentía otra vez la necesitad de besarla - Mejor me iré a dormir , necesitas pensar en muchas cosas -  
- Amanda ... - Pero me volvió a callar con uno de sus dedos en mis labios  
- No digas nada Kyle , piénsalo , por favor - Baje mi mirada y respire profundo , necesitaba pensar muchas cosas , lo sabia pero ... , volví mi mirada a sus ojos y asentí levemente , no quería que se fuera pero era lo mejor para los dos - Mañana hablaremos

Después de eso , los dos nos fuimos hasta dentro de la casa , yo la acompañe hasta las escaleras y vi como se iba a su habitación , después vi por la ventana como había una luz fuera , Foss estaba ya aquí , así que mire el reloj y vi que eran las doce y media así que decidí ir a despertar a Declan , que aun seguía dormido en el comedor junto a los demás

- Tío , despierta ya es hora de trabajar - Declan despertó tan rápido como le hable , pero no abría los ojos , parecía que quería dormir un poco mas pero no le dejaría así que lo levante del sofá a la fuerza y por fin abrió los ojos  
- Hoy no dormí nada , y me levantas de esta forma tan cariñosa ? Yo no me caso contigo - Declan tan gracioso hasta medio dormido  
- Venga , que Foss ya está abajo - Él se desperezo y aun parecía medio dormido , ya despertaría cuando Foss empezase

Después bajamos hasta el sótano y vimos como Foss sacaba unos trajes de detrás de su furgoneta y nos dio uno a cada uno

- Tío , no me digas que nos llevas a una fiesta de disfraces - Yo también estaba confundido , para que queríamos unos trajes  
- Para tu mala suerte no , a las fiestas a las que voy yo no dejan entrar a niños con hormonas alteradas - Foss seguía hablando mientras bajábamos a la guarida para entrenar  
- Foss , donde esta Adam ? , Pensaba que venía contigo -  
- Si pero hoy no puede tiene que ir a hablar con unos amigos para que nos ayuden - Cuando dijo eso me tranquilice , pensaba que le había pasado algo  
- Y para qué son los trajes ? -  
- Pensabais entrar en Latnok así por así ? Toda la gente de allí lleva trajes así que si no queréis que os maten nada más pisar la puerta debéis llevarlos - Eso aclaraba muchas dudas mías , aunque el traje era bonito  
- Pero no llevaremos corbata ni nada de eso, ya sufrí demasiado en la graduación llevándolo - Declan

* * *

**SPOILER !**

- Kyle que te pasa - ... - Tío que miras , parece como si hubieras visto un muerto  
- Declan gírate y dime que lo que estoy viendo es real -  
- Que quieres decir con ... Ohhh madre mía -  
- Si ... ohhh madre mía - Creo que me había enamorado ...

**ESTA EN PROCESO DE EDICCIÓN PERO SERIA ESTO , ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE PENSEIS EN ESTO , QUIERO QUE ME DIGAIS QUE O QUIEN ES ? . GRACIAS POR LEER Y ADELANTE CON LOS REVIEWS**


	13. Los planes de Declan

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de vuestro fic favorito y de la mano de vuestro autor favorito . Este es el ultima capitulo que publicare , oficialmente , en mis vacaciones de verano así que espero que disfrutéis de él tanto como yo lo hice . Este capítulo está cargado de emociones encontradas por parte de alguno de nuestros protagonistas y espero que el Spoiler no os hubiera dado dolores de cabeza , además ya sabéis que no podría separar a Kyle de Amanda o Jessi pero si ... fuese Amanda o Jessi , ummm no se no sé , que digamos que esa parte ya está escrita y os sorprenderéis a ver a Kyle tan ... tan ... Bueno , ya lo veréis , no adelantemos acontecimientos que aún queda para eso . Pero quiero saber que pensáis que es lo que Kyle vio para enamorarse tan de repente de eso . Así que , como en cada chapter , espero vuestras respuestas porque son mi aire para poder respirar , así que os dejo con las respuestas de los reviews como en cada chapter**

_**L . Sira**_**: Y yo también soy sarcástico , las mujeres sois fantásticas ;)) . Pues mis descendientes ( No tienes -_- ) . Un pin , una camiseta o un camión con su foto no ? Jejeje tendré que ahorrar para comprarlo . Ya es algo difícil de hacer ya que lo puedes hacer muy rápido y que te quede mal y pierda toda la esencia o muy lento y que uno se aburra de ver siempre lo mismo , creo que es la cosa mas difícil de hacer en cualquier historia . Es lo que intento hacer con ellos , que sean uña y carne para la segunda temporada hacer unas cuantas cosas con ellos , ya veréis , ya veréis , será mas cómica que está pero sin perder su esencia ya que Kyle tendrá que aprender muchas cosas sobre Latnok o no ? Jejeje . Pues aquí no sabras mucho de lo que pasara entre ´´ eso ´´ y Kyle así que síguete mordiendo las uñas porque aun te queda bastante que esperar . Y por cierto intentare publicar los viernes y sábados para que tengáis una idea de cuándo publicare así para poder desconectar estará muy bien . Gracias por leerme y suerte en todo , nos hablamos **

_**Chema**_**: Tu qué crees , crees que sería tan perverso de acabar con la inocencia de Kyle de un momento para otro , para nada ya verás lo que ocurre en esta capitulo y siento no haberlo dejado muy claro . De nada , a mi también me encantan las escenas Kylanda pero también Kessi , así que no te sorprendas que de un momento a otro cambie de Kylanda a Kessi o al revés , solo espero que todos estéis a gusto leyendo mi fic , además de que si yo fuera fan de solo uno , me sería imposible escribir de la otra parte , así que aquí veis que soy fan de las dos partes , al menos hasta que decida con quien se queda Kyle con Jessi ( Electricidad ) o Amanda ( Mariposas ) . Claro que sí , porque sino donde estará el drama de con quien se quedara Kyle , are escenas Kylanda pero también Kessi así que a disfrutar y a querer matarme . Bueno espero tu review y poder leer dentro de poca esa historia tuya . Un abrazo**

* * *

**Kyle XY 5x13**

**Jessi POV**

No podía dejar pensar en esta mañana , en como disfrutábamos , en cómo me tocaba , en todo ... aun sentía sus manos por mi cuerpo y esa sensación me encantaba , sabía que era su primera vez , la de tocar a una mujer como lo hizo conmigo , también era mi primera vez y no tenía con que compararlo pero fue lo mejor que me ocurrió desde que estoy enamorada de Kyle , y eso cuando empezó , creo que desde que me salvo dentro de Zzyzx , cuando me toco sentí que le importa a alguien por primera vez en mi vida , sabía que mis sentimientos estaban volcados a él por culpa de Madacorp pero puedo asegurar que sí que lo quería por encima de mi lavado de cerebro . Pero ahora lo quería mas y mas cada día que pasaba , cada cosa que descubría de él me hacia quererlo más , cada cosa que compartimos eso es lo que me hace quererlo como lo quiero , y estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo por mi pero ... lo malo , es que él no siente eso únicamente por mi sino también por Amanda , a veces pienso en como seria la vida si yo fuera esa vecina , si yo fuese la primera elección de Kyle si yo hubiese compartido todos ese momentos con él , esas palabras , todo pero luego recordaba que si fuese esa vecina , nunca podría haberlo conocido como lo conozco , él y yo estamos conectados , da igual si elige a Amanda , él y yo siempre estaremos conectados

**Kyle POV**

No me llegaba la hora de irme a dormir un poco antes de que todos despertaran , espero que aun siguán durmiendo porque si no me ven pasara algo muy grave , aunque estoy seguro de que Jessi se inventaría una buena cuartada para que no se preocuparan tanto por mi pero saber que miento a mi familia , a todos , me hacía sentir una mala persona pero era por su bien , cuando destruyésemos Latnok y todo lo que le rodea nosotros seriamos libres de todo , ir a la universidad , licenciarnos , tener una familia y un trabajo .

- Kyle despierta - Cuando sentí la voz de Foss volví a prestar atención a lo que me decía sobre que no debía hacer cuando estuviera dentro de Latnok pero yo no le hacía mucho caso , solo asentía mientras él hablaba - Kyle , dime lo que te acabo de decir ? -  
- Pues... - No sabía de que me hablaba así que pensé rápido en alguna respuesta pero no se me ocurría nada  
- No estabas atendiendo, que te pasa, ayer parecía que querías salvar a tu familia y amigos de Latnok y hoy pasas de todo lo que te digo - No era que pasaba sino que tenía demasiada cosas en mi cabeza aparte de lo de Latnok aunque sabía que por ahora solo me tenía que centrar en Latnok, no podía, estaba pensando demasiado en Amanda y en Jessi  
- Dale un poco de cancha Foss, él chico tiene muchas cosas y yo tengo la solución para todos sus problemas - Declan me sonreía confiado, odiaba esa sonrisa  
- Dilo ya McDonald -  
- Pues... -

**Amanda POV**

No podía dormir, como lo podría hacer si Kyle y Jessi estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación aunque también estaban los chicos y Lori pero..., sabía que Jessi era capaz de todo y sabiendo cómo quiere conseguir a Kyle no me extrañaría que ahora estuviera en el mismo sofá que él abrazados, acurrucados uno contra el otro y ella con su cabeza en su pecho. No! , tenía que evitarlo pero... que pensaría Kyle si bajara ahora y durmiera junto a él. No! Yo solo quería saber que hacían ellos dos si están durmiendo juntos o no, pero sino están juntos y vuelvo, voy a tener otra vez esta sensación, porque no me quedaría durmiendo abajo con los chicos, ahora podría saber si están durmiendo juntos y si no lo estaban podría yo dormir con él. Arggg como odiaba mis celos sin razón alguna, tenía que bajar y saber que pasaba

**Kyle POV**

Esa era la idea de Declan para que yo me olvidase de mis problemas? Ya lo hice una vez y no me gusto la experiencia, nunca lo volvería a hacer

- Yo no voy - Es lo que le llevaba repitiendo a Declan toda la noche cada vez que volvía a preguntarme si aceptaba, aun no entendía como Foss acepto tal cosa si cuando ocurrió le colgué el móvil, no lo entendía  
- Vamos tío , una noche sin problemas de chicas ni de Latnok , además de que necesitamos salir de estas cuatro paredes y quién sabe , a lo mejor te das de cuenta de que ni Amanda ni Jessi son tus almas gemelas o esas chorradas , a lo mejor la mujer de tus sueños está ahí fuera esperando a encontrarla - Ni él se creía eso , hacía tiempo que había descubierto que Amanda o Jessi eran las mujeres de mis sueños , solo tenía que saber quién era la verdadera - Además así yo podre hablar con Jackie , sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin llamarla , me alegro de contarle de que me marchaba de vacaciones y que estaría ocupado , sino cuando volviese no tendría novia y sabes de quien sería la culpa , tuya .  
- Declan, no vamos a ir, que pasa si Latnok me encuentra, sabes lo que pasaría no, que pondría en peligro a todos - Era la verdad, aunque quisiera salir de aquí sabía que Latnok estaría vigilando cada movimiento que yo daría, gracias a que Foss puso pistas falsas para que no nos encontrasen, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo harían por eso quería acabar con esto tan pronto como fuera posible  
- Vamos Kyle, ya oíste a Foss no hay ningún problema, él está vigilando y Latnok aun no ha hecho ningún movimiento, sino lo haces por ti hazlo por nosotros, estoy seguro de que Josh también tiene ganas de hablar con Andy - Sabia que no me podía negar, odiaba cuando él sabía qué hacer para convencerme  
- Vale acepto, pero ahí una condición -  
- Are lo que sea con tal de que vengas, dime -  
- Dime lo que me ocultas , sé que me ocultas algo y quiero saberlo , sé que yo también te oculte pero lo necesito saber - Cuando le dije eso , vi como me desviaba la mirada como si no quisiera hablar de eso pero yo necesitaba saber que me ocultaba , no podía ser tan importante no ? , sabía que se lo estaba pensando y quería retractarme pero luego el me volvió a mirar a los ojos  
- Vale si eso es lo que quieres acepto, pero no hoy, ni mañana, solo cuando acabemos con todo, con Latnok, solo en ese momento te contare todo - Cuando le vi a los ojos vi que ese no era el momento y que le dolería contármelo todo, pero...  
- De acuerdo Declan, no te preocupes mas - Cuando le dije eso el me sonrió, parecía mas relajado, necesitaba su tiempo para contarme lo que me tenía que contar y yo lo comprendía  
- Luego mañana tendremos una noche de hombres - Parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían regalado algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo  
- No me queda otra no ? Vale vamos - Cuando lo dije el me abrazo y me empezó a contar todo lo que haríamos, en resumen, olvidarme de todo, espero que Foss nos vuelva a mandar a entrenar, lo que me espera mañana

**Amanda POV**

Qué pasa si me los encuentro acurrucados y abrazados? No, no debo pensar en eso Kyle me dejo muy claro que no llegaría al final con ninguna de las dos, al menos hasta que supiera a quien ama, pero... y si ya hubiera decidido y nos lo ocultase? Y si hubiese elegido a Jessi y no me lo dijo para no hacerme daño, no, él no era así, yo sabía cuando mentía y cuando no y sé que aun no había elegido, estaba confuso y lo comprendía pero...

- Que haces aquí ? - No me podía creer, ella aun estaba despierta, y Kyle?  
- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti que haces aquí ? Deberías de estar durmiendo - Igual que yo, ahora sí que me merecía el apodo de santita  
- Quería hablar con Kyle, pero no está, una pena - Eso que quería decir, tranquilízate Amanda  
- Claro, querías repetir lo de la mañana no? Crees que vas a poder conseguir a Kyle haciendo todo eso, Kyle prefiere las demostraciones de amor mas... inocentes a lo que tú haces con él - Punto para mí, pero creo que le molesto mi sonrisa, bueno se lo merecía por atrevida  
- No sé, a él parece que le gusto TODO lo que le hacía y lo que él me hacía a mí, una pena no poder llegar al final, sería algo grandioso, yo su primera vez delante de ti santita - Arggg como la odiaba  
- Pero Kyle no llegara al final con ninguna de las dos antes de saber a quién ama y por ahora él no lo sabe así que deberías de cambiar tu estrategia - Me estaba desafiando con la mirada, así que quiere seguir con esto muy bien... tengo muchas cosas debajo de la manga  
- Y eso como lo sabes? -  
- Ulm fácil , sino te pasaras la mitad del tiempo que estas a solas con Kyle besadnos podríais hablar y saber que le preocupa o que quiere - Estaba segura que no sabía que decir , por la cara que me puso había ganado ji  
- Tú no sabes muchas cosas de él , Amanda , te crees que sabes toda su vida pero en realidad no sabes casi nada en cambio yo sí que lo sé , él me confiesa todos sus secretos mas íntimos y sabes por qué ? Porque nosotros estamos conectados de una manera que nadie tiene ni tendrá con Kyle - Como que tenía secretos , pensaba que cuando me confesara todo me contaría todos esos secretos pero ... me estaría ocultando algo ?  
- Que secretos ? -  
- Crees que te lo contaría , Kyle solo me los confió a mí y me prometió no decir nada , como comprenderás no te puedo decir nada , solo que si fuera tu me pondría las pilas , utiliza tus armas de mujer porque si no , Kyle solo me amara a mí y tu ahora me das pena , Kyle ha cambiado - Armas de mujer ? No estaría insinuando que yo ... - Y yo me voy a dormir , cuando llegue Kyle seguro que estará cansando así que deberías irte a la cama como las buenas chicas

**Kyle POV**

Estaba agotado , parecía que Foss quería matarnos después de todo , aunque creo que es porque mañana no estaremos quiere que hoy nos entrenemos el doble , y yo pensando que si no estaba Adam no aria nada , ya se me olvidaba sus entrenamientos

- Vamos arriba , apenas son las cuatro y media , aun nos queda tiempo para entrenar - Que ... no , por hoy ya bastaba , no sabía si mañana podría levantarme como para seguir entrenando  
- Foss , estamos agotados déjanos ir ya , nos morimos de sueño a que si Kyle ? - Yo solo asentí , no me quería ni mover - Además tenemos que descansar para mañana , las chicas no nos verán guapos y no podremos hacer nada - Declan tu en que piensas , todo sea por poder dormir un poco  
- Vale McDonald , arriba ya podéis iros - No podía mas con mi cuerpo , creo que dormiré con el traje , no podía ni moverme de cómo me dolía todo el cuerpo - Pero primero devolvedme los trajes , no creéis que os lo dejare llevar por ahí -

Cuando acabamos de cambiarnos , nos despedimos de Foss y fuimos hasta la casa , estaba todo oscuro , así que nadie se había dado dé cuenta de que yo y Declan no estábamos , eso me alegro y así me despedí de él que fue hasta su habitación y yo fui al sofá pero me di de cuenta de que en él estaba durmiendo Amanda , pero ... que hacia ahí ? Cuando acabamos de hablar , ella , se fue a su habitación . Que hacia aquí ?

- Te estuvo esperando , quería hablar contigo y se quedo dormida - Jessi que hacia ella despierta también ? Me gire a verla y vi que estaba en pijama , un pijama demasiado ... fresco - Te debía este susto Trager - Mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho pero sería por el susto o por ella -  
- Sera mejor que la lleve a su cama , no es bueno que duerma aquí , no está acostumbrada y mañana se despertaría con dolores de espalda - Quería dormir tranquilo , así que la cogí en brazos y la apoye contra mi pecho , parecía que decía algo pero no sabía que ... además tenía una cara tan angelical que me daría pena despertarla  
- Pues ya sabes donde está su habitación , yo voy a por un vaso de agua y vuelvo a dormir , solo espero que no despiertes a Lori - Casi no atendí a las palabras de Jessi ya que estaba demasiado engatusado por cómo se veía Amanda , estaba preciosa y era tan liviana como una pluma

Así que subí las escaleras poco a poco para no despertarla y seguí andando hasta su habitación donde Lori estaba durmiendo en la cama más alejada y parecía que estaba soñando ya que hablaba en sueños , sobre un hombre lobo y un vampiro , que sueño mas estúpido no creen ? , así que mire en que cama dormía Amanda , y la recosté en ella , no podía dejar de verla , con esa nariz tan pequeña moviendo o sus labios entreabiertos , pero lo que más me encantaba de ella era su pelo dorado y mas ese mechón rebelde que se le escapaba así que decidí ponerlo detrás de esa oreja tan pequeña que tenía pero eso fue mi perdición , ya que ella entreabrió los ojos y me vio con esos ojos tan azules como el propio mar

- Hola - No sabía lo bonita que era su voz cuando se despertaba era más dulce de lo normal y me encantaba eso solo me hacia sonreír mas - Creo que me he quedado dormida mientras te esperaba , lo siento - Ella se intentaba levantar pero yo me negué , y ella no pudo levantarse  
- No son horas para hablar , será mejor que te duermas , mañana podremos hablar todo lo que quieras , es hora de dormir pequeña - Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza , me encantaba ver esa sonrisa traviesa que tenía  
- Pero te puedo pedir un pequeño favor - Yo estaba a punto de irme pero sentí su mano en mi brazo y eso me detuvo , me gire a verla y asentí , aria lo que fuera por ella , así que me acerque a ella - Duerme conmigo esta noche por favor - Cuando me dijo eso , me quede paralizado , era increíble lo que esa chica provocaba en mi no era libido ni electricidad sino cariño y mariposas cada vez que me tocaba o yo la tocaba , y era algo que nunca querría perder , así que decidí , por una noche , no pensar en mis problemas , no pensar en Latnok solo hacer lo que en ese momento parecía correcto y era estar a su lado así que le sonreí y asentí , me quite los zapatos y me quite unos cuantos botones de la camisa por culpa del calor que hacía y me tumbe a su lado , era una cama mediana y cogíamos los dos un poco apretados pero eso no nos importaba . Cuando me tumbe, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y note como su mana se colaba por dentro de mi camisa, me encantaba esos dedos tocando mi pecho y mas sus largas uñas, así que la volví a mirar y sonreí antes de dejarle un beso en su pelo, no quería olvidarme de este momento pero el sueño me gano rápidamente, mañana seria otro día


	14. Los planes de Declan : 2 parte

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de vuestra fic favorita. Al final he decidido actualizar pronto porque tenía un poquito de tiempo aunque estés primeros días han sido muy agobiantes juntos a los entrenos pero encontré un poquito de tiempo para hacerlo, agradezco los nuevos lectores de mi fic. Así que rápidamente empezare a contestar los reviews de mis lectores y os incito a todos a que sigáis poniendo reviews ya que para mí son mi aire **

**_Chema_**: **Dios mío, si cada vez que haga una escena Kylanda te pones así tendré que pensar en no poner más ehhh, es broma, pondrá más y mejores pero por ahora necesito un poco de Kessi el fic no crees? Bueno , lo que te quiero decir es que habrá un poquito más de Kessi a partir de ahora , no se me ha dado por ahí pero espero que sigas leyendo ya que el Kylanda tampoco ha parado , yo al menos , aun no he decidido que coger si Kessi o Kylanda . Es que , como podéis pensar que yo acabaría tan rápidamente con la inocencia y pureza de Kyle , algún día la matare eso tenedlo claro pero no tan pronto , además si aun no se con quien se quedara como voy a hacerle eso a las chicas no . Bueno espero tu respuesta y también que me informes un poco de tu fic que aun no sé nada , ni fecha ni nada y espero tenedla pronto jejejeje , bueno adiós y espero que sigas leyendo **

_** L . Sira : **_**A ti ya te conteste por mi PM así que ahí queda todo dicho ya que como tenía ese ratito para contestar lo hice jejejeje , solo digo que espero que sigas leyendo y que sigas en contacto conmigo , un abrazo y suerte**

_**Mato : **_**Me alegro de que te gustase el fic y de que no te pegaras un atracón con mis historias jejenes , espero que sigas leyendo ya que me alegra ver a nuevos lectores en mi fic . En primer lugar , yo elijo el tema pero me gusta que me digan lo que le gusta a la gente pero por ahora me siento a gusto de lo que he escrito , y te tengo que dar la razón en algo Kyle y Jessi seria la pareja perfecta contra Latnok pero no ... y dentro de unos cuantos capítulos sabrás porque no quiero que Jessi y Kyle formen esa pareja que tú dices , solo te pido paciencia . Ahhh y me alegro de ver a un fan de Kessi ya que son dos Kylanda contra un Kessi pero bueno , como sabrás yo aun no he elegido con quien se quedara Kyle pero me gusta que los lectores sean tan enérgicos al pedir . Kyle necesita cariño y compresión así que por ahora veo muy factible la pareja de Amada y Kyle pero también necesita a alguien que le de la seguridad que necesita y eso solo se lo puede dar Jessi , así que como ves , aun no elegido la pareja con quien acabara Kyle , solo espero que sigas leyendo para ver lo que ocurre al final . Bueno y lo de cortas , tengo que admitir que tienes razón pero yo prefiero un capitulo corto y bueno que largo y malo , a la larga cansa al escritor y al lector así que por ahora no pienso cambiar mi estilo de escritura a no ser en capítulos puntuales como el siguiente que es el más largo que es escrito . Y me alegro de que me digas mis defectos sé que tengo que mejorar y lo intentare como siempre pero solo os pido paciencia , la tierra no se hizo de un día al otro . Espero que sigas leyendo mis historias y que me respondas ya que me gusta tener reviews , un abrazo y suerte**

* * *

** Kyle XY 5x14**

**Kyle POV**

Ummm como me dolía mi espalda y aun por encima había un sol horrible que me había despertado de mi sueño , hoy no quería despertarme quería dormir todo el día en el sofá pero ... esto no es el sofá parece una cama , claro ... ayer dormí con Amanda en su habitación , tenía que levantarme antes de que todos vieran que estaba ahí pero me di de cuenta de que TODOS se habían dado dé cuenta de que estaba ahí ya que en las otras camas no había nadie , donde estarían ? Seguramente desayunando. Ya que me iba a perder el desayuno porque no dormir un poco mas, así que deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos

- Ya despertaste Kyle - Ummm esa voz ... Jessi , parecía no estar enfadada al menos por su tono de voz así que abrí los ojos y rápidamente los cerré y toda la sangre se me subió a la cabeza , acababa de venir de bañarse y llevaba solo una toalla al rededor de su pecho  
- Sera mejor que me vaya así podrás vestirte - Me iba a levantar pero note como Jessi se sentaba en la cama y ponía una mano en mi pecho, me encantaba esa sensación de piel con piel, pero ahora hacia que mis hormonas se alterasen más de lo normal  
- Porque? Creo que lo que hay debajo de esta toalla ya lo has visto - Notaba como su mano bajaba por mi pecho , tenía que controlarme  
- Pero no es correcto - Cuando dije eso paro su camino y la mire a los ojos , parecía confusa pero no tardo mucho en seguir  
- Kyle , no es correcto demostrar cuanto se ama a una persona de todas las maneras posibles , no sé quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza pero lo que casi pasa ayer , era correcto y no quiero que digas eso - No podía detenerla , estaba demasiada cerca de mi cintura y sentía que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba  
- Jessi , para por favor - Al acabar de decir eso cerré los ojos , estaba disfrutando mucho de las caricias que ella me daba pero no era el momento ni el lugar para ellas  
- Que pasa Kyle ? No puedes detenerme tú ? O es que lo deseas más de lo que dices - No sabía que decir , esas caricias me habían dejado la boca seca  
- Jessi ... para ... - Cuando dije eso ella paro pero dejo su mano en mi barriga y seguía moviendo sus dedos , eso me encantaba y a la vez me torturaba pero aun mas cuando ella se inclino hasta poner su boca justo al lado de mi oreja  
- Voy a parar , pero quiero que sepas que te quiero a ti , en toda la extensión de la palabra - Cuando me dijo eso me mordió mi lóbulo , cosa que hizo que soltara un gemido cosa que le gusto ya que seguido mordiéndolo , pero de un momento a otro paro - Sera mejor que te vayas , la santita acaba de salir de la cocina sube las escaleras , parece que está ansiosa de verte -  
Después de eso se separo de mí y yo salí de la habitación . Tenía que hablar con Jessi

**Amanda POV**

Nunca me había sentido tan bien al despertarme y aun mas al ver la cara que tenía Jessi al verlos a nosotros dos durmiendo en la misma cama y tan juntos . No sabía lo que era despertar junto a Kyle ya que la noche que dormí junto a él desperté de una manera demasiado brusca pero despertarme y verlo dormir como un bebe era una imagen que no quería perder en mi vida , despertar junto a él y sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración era una sensación que te invadía por todo tu cuerpo y te hacía no querer moverte ni un segundo de tu lado , fue una pena que Jessi empezase a molestar desde tan pronto y no pude disfrutar demasiado de esa sensación pero creo que me iba a dejar con una sonrisa boba toda la mañana , aunque Jessi tratase por todos los medios de quitarme esa sonrisa , aunque rápidamente me duche y me vestí para ir a desayunar , esta vez fue Lori , Declan y Josh los que estaban en la cocina y al ver a Lori , sentí que algo iba mal , parecía enfadada , así que cogí una taza de café y me senté con ellos

- Lori estas enfadada ? - Si supiera callarme , pero no , esta vez sí que me merecía un inocente de Jessi  
- Como no voy a estar enfadad , tu sabes lo que quiere hacer este descerebrado ? Quiere , esta noche , salir de la casa e ir a tomar algo al Wild Coyote para como dijiste ... -  
- Para que Kyle se relaje de todo lo que tiene en la cabeza y así poder descansar un día de Latnok y el lio que tenéis vosotras con él - ´´ él lio ´´ que quería decir , con eso nosotras , bueno yo , quería a Kyle , él no era un lio al menos para mi  
- Y tu cabeza hueca , sabes que Latnok debe de estar vigilando todo y tu quieres salir a emborracharte como una cuba y a saber lo que hacéis con Kyle - Un momento eso era lo que querían , salir y emborracharse ,  
- No queremos hacer eso y lo sabes , solo queremos que Kyle se divierta un poco , desde que esta aquí parece que está un poco estresado y queremos ayudarle , sería como una noche de chicos - Como pude ser tan tonta . Latnok y todos estarían buscando a Kyle para hacer no se qué cosas y yo solamente preocupándome por que hacia Jessi con Kyle , que idiota era , ahora ya sabía porque hablaba con Jessi  
- Ahí y ya de paso , buscarle una nueva novia , no es así - Que ! Un momento eso no , Kyle no aceptaría eso , como que buscarle una novia  
- Buscarle una novia ? Sabes que en esta casa ahí dos chicas enamoradas de él y él enamorado de dos chicas y tu quieres encontrarle un novia , en que piensas McDonald - Estaba furiosa , como pensaba en buscarle una novia , el nos prometió que cuando lo supiese nos diría de quien estaba enamorado , pero una chica mas ni loca aceptaría eso , antes encerraba a Kyle en nuestra habitación y estoy segura de que por una vez Jessi aceptaría  
- Amanda ... , no es lo que piensas , yo quiero lo mejor para Kyle y lo sabes , es como mi hermano y quiero lo mejor para él , y si esta tan confundido por sus sentimientos será por algo , nunca has pensado que ninguna de las sois las almas gemelas de Kyle ? Yo solo quiero que vea que hay más chicas aparte de vosotras dos - Que no éramos sus almas gemelas ? Nunca lo había pensado , siempre supuse que Kyle se quedaría conmigo o con Jessi pero ... si ninguna era la que Kyle quería a su lado ? Yo siempre digo que quiero lo mejor para Kyle y ... esto era lo mejor que fuera a dar una vuelta con chicos  
- Por mí no hay problema - No quería seguir hablando así que recogí mi taza y me fui de ahí , necesitaba ver a Kyle

**Kyle POV**

Tenía que hablar seriamente con Jessi sobre estas demostraciones de afecto , claro que me gustaban , que chico diría que no a que la mujer que quiere le demuestre de esta manera que lo quiere pero ... eran demasiado , ahora mismo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y lo que menos necesitaba era que ella pusiera mis hormonas y mis sentimientos patas arriba con unos cuantos besos

- Kyle - Cuando levante mi cabeza , vi a Amanda caminando hacia a mí y yo le sonríe y me acerque a ella  
- Aman ... -

No me dejo ni hablar ella se había lanzado a mis brazos y me estaba pensando como nunca pensé que me besaría ... apasionadamente , era como los besos de Jessi , llenos de sentimientos claro que sí pero también llenos de pasión , y aun mas cuando note su lengua intentando entrar en mi boca , eso me hizo perder toda mi compostura de querer detenerla y le apoye contra la pared quería sentirla como nunca lo hizo y notar sus manos en mi pecho me hizo soltar un gemido que la incito aun mas a seguir tocándome , era algo increíble la pasión que podía tener Amanda dentro de sí , ahora ya no sentía mariposas ni electricidad , sino que sentía una furia de animales dentro de mi estomago queriendo salir de él pero sabía que tenía que parar , Amanda no era así y quería saber porque estaba haciendo lo que hacia así que lentamente fui parando hasta que deje apoyado mi frente junto a la suya , pero ella quería seguir

- Amanda ... qué te pasa ? - Casi no podía hablar , ya que en mis pulmones casi no había aire , pero parecía que Amanda aun seguía queriendo ya que me mordía en cuello como queriendo mas  
- Que pasa ? ... No puedo demostrarle al chico que tanto me gusta que me encanta su cuerpo - Eso me hizo querer volver a besarla , pero sabía que algo no iba bien , ella no era así y menos sabiendo que Jessi podría salir en cualquier momento de su habitación  
- Amanda , de verdad que te pasa , tú no eres así , tan ... tan pasional - La tuve que separar de mí , no podía hablar con claridad si ella me dejaba marcas por todo mi cuello  
- Kyle ... tu nos quieres a las dos no ? - Un momento esto a que venía , odiaba cuando no sabía en qué pensaba o que me iba a decir  
- Amanda , ya sabes que si pero ... -  
- Y , estás seguro de que una de nosotras es la indica para estar contigo ? - No entendía a que venía todo esto , se estará arrepintiendo de luchar por mi eso me partiría el corazón  
- Amanda , has cambiado tu opinión sobre luchar por mi ? - Quería ver sus ojos , quería saber si me mentía o si me decía la verdad pero me extraño que ella se riera , no entendía nada  
- No es eso , es solo que hable con Declan sobre lo que vais a hacer esta noche y ... -  
- Amanda , no aremos nada malo , lo prometo solo queremos pasar un tiempo solos para pensar y para alejarme de vosotras y de Latnok pero eso no significa que no os quiera , sois las dos personas que más quiero junto a los Trager , Declan y Foss , así que no pienses que no os quiero , os quiero y mucho - Cuando la mire a los ojos la note más relajada de lo que estaba y me gustaba ver que estaba mejor - Estas mejor ? - Ella solo sonrió y asintió , me encantaba verla bien aunque también su lado salvaje así que iba a volver a hablar pero Jessi apareció  
- Parejita será mejor que bajéis , no quiero saber lo que hacéis aquí solos y tu Kyle , deberías irte a tomar una ducha , hueles a muerto - Yo me reí y me separe de Amanda , le aria caso a Jessi por la cuenta que me traía

**Tiempo Después**

Qué bien me había sentado la ducha fría , tenía que despejarme y que mejor manera que una ducha fría en un día tan caluroso , además de la forma en que me beso Amanda , hizo que mis hormonas se pusieran locas , no sabía qué hacer , ahora pensaba que no era tan buena idea ir con Declan y con Josh pero se lo había prometido y yo nunca rompo mis promesas pero ... no quiero que Amanda o Jessi estén mal , solo porque yo me vaya a divertir un poco pero tampoco me podía negar ahora a ir con Declan , ya estaba todo decidido iría con ellos y pasaría una de las mejores noches de mi vida , así que me vestí y baje a desayunar , está realmente hambriento pero cuando entre por la puerta Jessi se levanto y me agarro por el brazo

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar - No podía ni desayunar un poco ? Yo le hice caso y nos fuimos a la biblioteca para poder hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpiera , yo me senté en el sofá y vi como Jessi se movía de un lado para otro , estaba demasiado nerviosa , lo notaba en sus gestos y en como su corazón latía  
- Bueno tú dirás que es tan ... -  
- Que significa que Declan te va a buscar una ´´ alma gemela ´´ , tienes dos chicas aquí peleándose por ti y tu vas a buscar a otra ... santita - Un momento esto a que venía , que digamos que yo no iba a buscar a otra chica eso estaba claro , las quería a las dos y sabía que tenía muchos problemas como para buscar a otra pero ... Declan te voy a matar  
- En primer lugar me duele que pienses que vaya a buscar a otra chica teniendo que luchar contra Latnok y saber a quién quiero y segundo , yo no sabía nada de eso , Declan me dijo que quizás mi alma gemela estaba fuera , no que me iba a buscar una alma gemela - Intentaba que no se notara mi enfado porque no quería que se sintiese mal pero creo que lo noto ya que bajo la mirada , no me gustaba hacerla sentir mal - Jessi lo siento ... yo ... -  
- Kyle , perdóname , siento ponerme como me puse pero ... Te quiero y no sé qué aria si te viera en brazos de otra chica , apenas puedo controlarme cuando Amanda y tu estáis juntos menos con una extraña pero es tu vida y puedes elegir a la chica que quieras , pero ... - No quería oírla , me dolía verla tan derrotada , sabía que el día en que descubriera mis sentimientos una de las dos sufriría mucho y esa era una de las razones por la cual , al menos por ahora , no quería saber a quién amaba  
- Jessi - Ella levanto su mirada y yo me levante quería estar lo más cerca suya en este momento - Yo también te quiero Jessi - Y la bese , era un beso amoroso , no a los que estaba acostumbrado que me diese Jessi , quería , esta vez que sintiese lo que yo siento que pudiera percibir que en este momento necesitaba más cariño que pasión pero ella no lo sintió así ya que me agarro la nuca y intento profundizar en el beso , pero me separe , quería que por una vez fuese yo quien llevase las riendas - Vamos poco a poco , cariño - La volví a mirar a los ojos y vi que estaba de acuerdo , así que la volví a besar despacio , teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo


	15. Noche de chicos

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo chapter de este gran fic , como podréis ver y , o mejor dicho , leer , veréis que este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito así que espero que os guste ya que , para mí , es el mejor chapter que he escrito jejejeje , espero que lo disfrutéis todos los fans de Kessi y Kylanda y también pido disculpas si alguien habia pensando que lo habia abandonado , como ya dije en anteriores chapter no lo abandonare eso está asegurado ya que casi he acabado la temporada y solo tengo que pensar cómo y cuando los publicare así que a partir de unos cuantos días me cogeré unas vacaciones de Off de escribir para pensar las nuevas tramas de la segunda temporada pero seguiré publicando porque si no , sería un idiota si la historia está casi acabada y no la publico no ? Jejeje, en cualquier caso gracias por leer mi fic y cada palabra que hay en él, muchas gracias a todos. Y ahora como en todos mis chapter, contestare a los reviews de mis fans jejeje**

**_L . Sira:_**** En primer lugar lo siento por el mensaje tan corto que te habia dejado, no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir y decidi dejarte uno pequeño para que supieras que estaba vivo pero ahora te contesto al review, digamos que Declan quiere lo mejor para Kyle y ya que él no tuvo mucho donde elegir quiere que ´´ pesque ´´ un poco en aguas mas normales para un chico adolescente que ira a la Universidad. Bueno no sé si te reirás pero... a mí me encanto escribirla y mas con lo que veras a continuación solo te digo que me encantaría tener la noche que ellos tuvieron, con eso te lo digo todo jejeje, no es un Project X pero bueno... Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que no te coman los libros, yo por ahora voy bien pero no estoy de tranki como hace una semana, solo llevo una y quiero vacaciones. Yo me despido y espero que nos sigamos escribiendo, un abrazo**

**_Chema: _****Y yo pensaba que esa escena me habia quedado demasiado forzada, no se pero Amanda no es así y bueno no se... me pareció demasiado forzada pero me alegro de que os gustase. Declan lo vas a querer por lo que hará en el siguiente capítulo con eso te lo digo todo hasta creo que le aras un altar con eso te lo digo todo :). Si quieres enterarte de la historia tendrás que leer todo lo Kessi que escriba así que no te queda otro remedio que leer. Me estás diciendo que EMPEZARAS a publicar dentro de, como decirlo, siete meses. SIETE MESES a no ser que me digas que iras atrás en el tiempo y la publicaras en Marzo de este año sino creo que habrá problemas amigo Si, con eso te lo digo todo. **

**_Mato: _****Me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo. Todos les encanta esa escena y yo la veo forzada no sé si sois vosotros los que leen mal o yo escribo demasiado bien , creo que es la segunda opción jejeje , lo sé y me alegra que sea así odio a los que cambian de parecer de un momento a otro se que te gusta el Kessi y me alegro ya que con tu apoyo me ayudaste a hacer varias escenas Kessi con eso te lo digo todo así que me alegro de que seas un fan aferrado del Kessi . Aun no, lo siento, para la lucha aun queda MUCHOS chapter así que tendrás que esperar como buen fan a que pasen los chapter pero te avisare cuando llegue la lucha no te preocupes, ya sé que lo normal sería eso pero ya verás porque Kyle no quiere que Jessi luche junto a él y es mejor Declan, solo te pido paciencia y que leas ya verás como dentro de nada lo comprenderás todo. Yo también lo espero que lleguen más fans es algo bueno para vosotros y para mí que se animen a escribir más gente pero bueno es que muchos de los que leen mi fic no lo hacen pero bueno... ellos se lo pierden un abrazo **

**_mc aj_** :** Thank you for you reviews and I love your review**

* * *

**Kyle XY 5x15**

**Kyle POV**

Se me habia pasado el día demasiado rápido para mi gusto , tenía miedo de que llegase la noche ya que no quería ver mal a Jessi o a Amanda , pero se lo habia prometido a Declan y yo nunca incumplía mis promesas , sabía que Declan intentaría de todas las formas posibles distraerme de Latnok y de Jessi o Amanda y de paso buscarme alguna diversión en alguna chica pero no podría yo solo tenía ojos para Jessi o Amanda y lo sentía incorrecto , todas las noches pensaba en lo afortunado que era al tener a esas grandiosas chicas a mi lado pero a la vez sabía que era un error y que tenía que elegir a una y la no elegida sufriría mucho , tanto fuera Jessi o Amanda . Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di de cuenta de que ya era hora de ir vistiéndome para irnos, Declan habia sacado su coche y lo habia lavado, demasiado tiempo parado y demasiado polvo. No sabía que ponerme así que lleve mi maleta a la habitación de los chicos y entre los tres elegimos que ponernos así que nos duchamos y nos vestimos , quería verme lo mejor posible , no para ligar ni , como me decía Declan pero no le entendía , echar una cana al aire , sino para verme bien delante de Jessi y Amanda .

- Estas listo Kyle , llevas ahí casi media hora - Sabia que estaba exagerando apenas llevaba cinco minutos y treinta y seis segundos dentro del cuarto de baño , solo estaba repasando mi ropa y mi peinado , quería verme bien  
- Ya tendrás tu turno Josh - Cuando lo dije sentí un bufido, parecía mas nervioso que yo... pero porque?  
- Tu , Trager , sal de ahí o si no tu hermano va a sufrir un colapso nervioso - Abrí la puerta y estaba sorprendido , no porque Josh casi me mata en su intento de entrar al baño sino porque Declan pronunciase colapso nervio se tartamudear - Ese tío no se qué le pasa , parece más nervioso que nunca , además , cuando se lo dije casi me da un morreo - Yo lo mire y luego mire la puerta del baño . Estaría así por una chica ? Eso era imposible Andy estaba a 3872 Km de aquí  
- Sera porque hace tiempo que no sale , tengo que reconocerlo McDonald , tuviste una buena idea en esta noche de chicos , lo necesitaba - Era la verdad necesitaba despejarme un poco , aunque sabía que no podía sacarme de mi cabeza mis preocupaciones  
- Lo sé , a veces tengo ideas únicas , pero este tío porque tarda tanto , ya son las once y media - Él se empezaba a desesperar porque ? No lo sé , solo sabia una cosa , no sabía cómo iba a llegar vivo a casa

**Amanda POV**

Amanda tranquilízate , ellos solo van a ir a tomar algo , bailaran y volverán a casa , no pienses ni por un momento que aparecerá una chica de infarto que quiera llevarse a Kyle al servicio y ... Estoy fatal , llevo todo el día con lo mismo , no sabía que pensar ni que hacer , desde la mañana cuando Kyle me aseguro que las chicas que quiere están en esta casa pero ... y si conociese a una chica que le gustase más que nosotras , y si , encontraba a su alma gemela entre tanta gente

- Que pasa santita , hoy estas demasiado alterada , demasiado azúcar - Ahora mismo era la última persona con la quería hablar , sabia como sacarme de mis casillas pero también sabía que era la única persona con la que podía hablar de este tema  
- Jessi , tú no tienes miedo de perder a Kyle ? - Cuando lo dije , vi como apartaba la mirada de mí , le dolía pensar en eso a mí también  
- Claro que si , todas las mañanas me despierto pensando que ya habrá elegido y que te elegirá a ti - Yo la mire impresionada , pensaba que me elegiría a mi ? - Tú y él compartís muchas cosas juntas y nosotros también , pero noto algo distinto cuando vosotros estáis juntos , sé que es una tontería pero lo noto feliz y suelto como si contigo se pudiera liberar de todo -  
- A mi me pasa lo mismo - Luego note como levantaba la mirada , estaba sorprendida - Si , se que tu y él estáis mas unidos que nosotros , nosotros tuvimos una relación y sé lo que le gusta y que no ... pero desde que estamos aquí lo noto diferente como si hubiese cambiado mientras no estábamos juntos , es algo difícil de explicar , contigo se nota mas él , es como si ... como si contigo saliese un Kyle que no es conmigo , un Kyle más pasional y extrovertido , creo que yo no podría hacer lo que vosotros dos casi hacéis en el sofá - Creo que estaba como un tomate , raro en mi no ?  
- Ni yo tampoco , pero ... surgió , lo necesitaba el me necesitaba y surgió , no me arrepiento de nada porque yo querría llegar hasta el final piénsalo , si no me elegí al menos , me llevo un buen recuerdo , y la gente como yo pocos recuerdos tiene a lo largo de su vida - Un buen recuerdo ? Yo también quería un buen recuerdo con él pero ... sería capaz de hacerlo ? - Y será mejor que mires para atrás , creo que nuestro chico quiere impresionarnos , yo sonreí y me gire ,  
- Claro que nos ha impresionado -

**Kyle POV**

No sabía se me veía bien , aunque Declan me habia jurado y repetido que me veía como nunca , sabía que no me mentiría pero estaba nervioso , le gustaría a las chicas como me habia vestido ? Yo me veía ... normal , aunque la ropa que llevaba no era mía ya que Declan me habia ayudo con alguna de las suyas , quería verme esplendido para Jessi y Amanda . Luego de que Josh por fin habia salido del baño bajamos y nos fuimos a despedir de las chicas . Declan y Josh se fueron a despedir a Lori , que aun seguía enfadada por no querer llevarla , y yo me fui a despedir de Amanda y Jessi , estaban en el salón y me extrañaba que estuvieran hablando , aunque , claro está que me alegraba por ellas , quería que se llevasen bien , yo sonreí al ver la imagen y Jessi me vio para luego Amanda girarse y mirarme , creo que me veía bien ya que sonreían mucho

- Bueno , solo quería despedirme de vosotras - No sé porque estaba nervioso , casi no podía mirarlas a los ojos  
- Ummmm vas muy guapo , no será que querrás impresionar a una chica - Jessi se habia levantado del sofá y se acerco a mí , notaba en su voz que no estaba enfadada - Sé que no aras nada Kyle , yo confío en ti pero ... te voy a dar algo para que no te olvides de mi - Y antes de darme cuenta de que decía , me estaba besando , yo quería parar , no veía correcto besarla mientras Amanda estaba en la misma habitación y creo que ella lo comprendió ya que duro poco , luego la mire a los ojos y sonreí , me encantaban sus ojos - Espero que te lo pases bien - Luego me acaricio la mejilla , me encantaba cuando ella era tan cariñosa  
- Jessi , ven aquí mujer - Esa era Lori , y su voz parecía enfadada , Jessi me miro y se despidió de mí  
- Bueno ... será mejor que me vaya - Amanda no me miraba y seguía sentada en el sofá , parecía enfadada , como no , a nadie le gustaba ver al chico que amaba besarse con otra chica , así que gire para irme  
- Espera ... Kyle - Me detuve al oír la voz de Amanda , por la voz no parecía ni enfadada , ni triste . Yo me gire para verla y seguía en su misma posición no se movía así que decidí sentarme a su lado y mirar sus ojos , parecía que tenía miedo . Miedo a que ?  
- Dime Amanda - No sabía que decir , así que mejor sería que ella hablase  
- Yo ... también quiero darte algo para que no te olvides de mi - Eso me extraño , ella quería darme algo , después de que Jessi me hubiera besado delante de ella , pero , quien era yo para negarme así que ella se apoyo encima del sofá y me beso , era un beso dulce y cariñoso , delicado y único , era un beso que solo Amanda sabia darme , uno donde me trasmitía que me quería que quería estar conmigo , uno de ella , yo en medio del beso sonreí pero Declan empezó a gritar que llegábamos tarde  
- Sera mejor que te vayas , no quiero que Declan venga aquí y te vea a punto de ser atacado por mí , ya que estas ... muy guapo - Cuando dijo eso se me quedo la boca seca , los ojos de Amanda subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo y notaba como se mordía su labio inferior , Si sería mejor que me fuese  
- Espero que te lo pases bien esta noche con Lori y Jessi - Yo me habia levantado y Amanda me seguido , notaba como sus ojos brillaban , pero ... porque ?  
- Si , será divertidísimo pasar una noche con Jessi a solas - Notaba el sarcasmo en su voz y también sabía que lo decía en broma

Después me fui a despedir de Lori , seguía enfadada pero yo le prometí que un día le dejaría salir , ella bufo y rodo los ojos , cosa que me hizo reír , pero cuando salimos al coche teníamos un problema , Quien conduciría ?

- Conduces tu McDonald - Josh , era rápido e intento abrir la puerta de atrás , pero Declan cerró el coche con su mando a distancia  
- Pequeño Trager eres tu quien conduce , yo tengo que divertirme tu eres muy joven para beber - Declan le tiro las llaves a Josh y el las cogió  
- Pero la última vez fui yo , así que , debería de llevarlo tú ahora - Y Josh le volvió a enviar las llaves a Declan y yo me reí , parecían dos niños pequeños  
- Mi coche , yo digo quien conduce , conduces tu - Y Declan le volvió a dar las chaves por encima del techo a Josh yo me aburrí de sus juegos y abrí la puerta del copiloto y entre dentro , esta noche sería MUY larga

**Jessi POV**

Como me abría gustado haber ido con ellos , así podría vigilar a Kyle mas fácilmente , confía en él , más que en mi misma , pero no me fiaba de las chicas que siempre habia en esos locales , o eso me decía Lori . Sabía que Kyle necesitaba liberarse de todo esto , de Latnok y , aunque me molestase un poco , tenía que olvidarse un poco de nosotras , sabía que le estaba pasando factura tantas emociones y , lo admito , yo tengo la culpa , se que él nunca habia estado con una chica como lo estuvo conmigo hace unos días pero cada vez lo que veía y lo sentía cerca de mí , necesitaba demostrarle que le quería , que quería ser la chica de sus ojos , que solo me viese a mí , que solo me quisiese a mí y la única manera que tenía era mostrándole que yo le podía dar la pasión que Amanda nunca le dio , aria cualquier cosa que me dijese , solo quería verlo feliz y quería que fuese conmigo , él era la primera cosa que pensaba al despertarme y la ultima al dormirme pero ... yo no sabía lo que pensaba , podíamos conectarnos cuando quisiera y ver lo que él pensaba pero yo sabía que Kyle quería ser normal , quería tener una relación normal , no quería Latnok , ni romper bombillas ni nada parecido , y eso se lo di , habia controlado la electricidad para que no se volviese a romper ninguna bombilla ni que hubiese un apagón , quería que se sintiese libre y feliz conmigo .

- Jessi , ven que la película está a punto de empezar - Por eso quería acercarme más a Amanda , quería saber lo que Kyle quería y lo que no , quería saber más cosas sobre él y la única persona que me podía dar eso era ser amiga de Amanda , aunque me molestase  
- Ya voy Lori - Y todo empezaría esta noche

**Kyle POV**

Aun no me creía que hubiéramos salido de casa , era increíble como esos dos peleaban por una idiotez como esa , hasta yo hubiera preferido llevar el coche y no beber en toda la noche pero ellos me dijeron que me tenía que divertir y olvidarme de todo . Al final fue Josh quien conducía ya que Declan lo habia persuadido para ello , a cambio de no sé qué revistas , en realidad no lo quería saber , pero me alegraba que ya estuviéramos de camino .

- Sabes llegar hasta el Wild Coyote desde aquí ? - Era lo que me temía , Josh no sabía llegar desde aquí hasta el bar , bueno ... luego tendríamos que volver  
- Tu tranquilo Kyle , yo le dirijo , si algo aprendí de Foss y su mal carácter es a aprender rápidamente - Declan estaba en medio de los dos asientos delanteros , como hubiera una frenada en seco no quería saber donde acabaría Declan  
- Es verdad , donde esta Foss hace tiempo que no lo veo ? - Josh seguía mirando a la carretera y hacia caso a las indicaciones de Declan pero al preguntar eso nos quedamos en blanco , no sabíamos que decir pero , aunque Declan , no utilizaba tanto su cerebro como el mío , él pensó algo  
- Bueno , la última vez que lo vi , me dijo que estaba consiguiendo información sobre Latnok y que no iba a estar por casa mucho , verdad Kyle ? - Yo solo dije si y Josh lo creyó pero ahí no iba a quedar la cosa , Josh dejando de hacer preguntas , eso lo quería ver  
- Y mama y papa , donde están ? Me habías dicho que estaban en otro lugar y que los protegía Foss pero qué lugar ? - Sabia que esta pregunta iba a salir algún día , ni yo sabía dónde estaban ya que Foss solo me habia dicho que estaban bien y que los volvería a ver el día en que destruyésemos Latnok pero no sabía que decirle así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió  
- En realidad no lo sé , Foss me dijo que estarían seguros y a salvo porque no quería que estuvieran con nosotros para que yo pudiese investigar mejor , sin tenerlos a ellos detrás de mi - Josh parecía confuso ya que por sus gestos no parecía muy contento por la respuesta pero pronto se olvido y siguió conduciendo a las órdenes de Declan  
- Seguro que están bien Josh , que pasa ? No quieres pasar unos últimos días antes de irnos a la universidad solo con tus amigos o qué ? Recuerda que después no vas a ver menos ya que estaremos más concentrados en los estudios , las materias ... -  
- En Jackie , en su apartamento y en su cama no ? - Yo me habia reído , era de esperarse que a Josh le contestase así a Declan , pero Declan parecía enfadado ya que le dio un golpe en el hombro a Josh que solo hizo que yo y Josh nos riésemos mas  
- Por cierto , vais a ir a la misma Universidad no ? - Yo pare de reírme y mire a Declan , yo habia enviado mi solicitud a la universidad de Washington , quería estudiar donde estudio Adam pero también sabía que ahí se encontraba Latnok .  
- Bueno ... no sé ... Yo envié mi solicitud a la Universidad de Washington pero no sé donde Declan va estudiar - Él me miro y me miro extrañado sabía lo que me iba a decir  
- Un momento , vas a estudiar en el mismo lugar donde esta Latnok , tu sabes lo que pasaría si no pudiesemo ... pudiesen destruir Latnok , hay te podría cazar como si nada Kyle - Eso lo sabía perfectamente , pero creo que me gustaba más la idea de estudiar ahí , mayormente porque Adam estuvo ahí pero ... sabia los riesgos que correría si no destruyésemos Latnok  
- Lo sé perfectamente Declan , pero ahí es donde Adam estudio y es donde quiero estar , además esta cerca de la casa de los Trager y podría visitarlos mas fácilmente -  
- Bueno , si es lo que vas a hacer , tendré que aceptar la oferta de Washington , mira que me quería ir a un lugar más de mi nivel como Harvard pero me tendré que conformar con Washington , también podre ver a Jackie - Yo estaba sorprendido , iría allí solo porque yo lo iba a hacer eso me motivo más para poder destruir a Latnok  
- Estas seguro , a lo mejor Harvard te admite ... como conserje - Creo que Josh y Declan se quedaron sorprendidos yo haciendo una broma , algún día tenía que cambiar , y que mejor cuando me dan una noticia tan buena

**Amanda POV**

Era verdad , hoy Kyle estaba muy guapo , bueno siempre lo está , pero me encantaba cuando se preparaba para una ocasión especial , como la vez que cene con su familia , o cuando me habia preparado esa cena tan romántica en el Rack cuando pensaba que lo iba a dejar o en el baile , pero hoy no sé ... Estaba como , si esperase algo de esta noche , sentía su nerviosismo igual que en todos y cada uno de los momentos que él y yo comportamos , y si ... espera a una chica ? Eso era imposible , si él no salió de esta casa para nada es imposible que esperase a una chica , a no ser que la noche que no estaba aquí , se marchara con Declan . No , Amanda , eso era imposible , él no podría hacer eso , él era ... Kyle , es imposible que saliera de aquí y menos para conocer a una chica , tienes que confiar más en él

- Amanda , estas bien ? Pareces ida - No lo parecía , lo estaba , no me habia ni dado dé cuenta de que Jessi estaba en el sillón y menos de que la película ya habia empezado , creo que por una noche también dejaría de pensar en Kyle , hoy era una noche de chicas y como tal la pasaría con ellas , con Lori y Jessi

Jessi , no sé que le pasaba a ella , no entendía porque trataba de esa forma tan posesiva a Kyle como si quisiese que le perteneciese a ella , bueno , yo también quería lo mismo que se fijara solamente en mi pero entendía , que sus sentimientos estaban confundidos , éramos dos chicas que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo con él pero yo sabía que pronto se acabaría , cuando esto acabase no quedaría mucho tiempo para que volviesen las clases y esta vez en la Universidad , no sabía a dónde se iría Kyle pero esperaba que no se fuera muy lejos , si por mi fuera quería que se quedase aquí , en Seattle pero sabía que con sus notas seguramente se iría a cualquier otra universidad , y Jessi ? Ella iría a la universidad con él , no estaba segura pero ... que pasaría si decidiese irse con él a no ser que Estado , no , eso no lo podría aguantar , Kyle y Jessi en la misma Universidad , pasando tiempo en las mismas clases y quien sabe pasando tiempo juntos en un apartamento , sin nadie que los vigilase

- No ! - Creo que eso lo dije en voz alta ya que Lori y Jessi me miraba como si estuviese loca , aunque que digamos que en realidad lo pensaba  
- Amanda , estás segura de que estas bien te noto muy rara - Claro que estaba rara , para no estarlo al pensar que Jessi y Kyle pasarían mucho tiempo juntos  
- Yo creo que no está bien , tiene el corazón acere lado y sus pulsaciones son muy altas , como cuando esta o piensa en Kyle - Ahora esta que es adivina o qué ? No me extrañaba , creo que hasta Lori sin sus poderes lo habría descubierto  
- Que te ocurre ? Quieres hablar de algo ? - Lori habia cogido el mando a distancia y habia pausado la película . De verdad iba a hablar delante de Jessi y Lori de mis preocupaciones de que Kyle se acueste con Jessi .  
- Es solo que ... - No lo podía hacer así que mi única escapatoria era ... - Tengo miedo de que Kyle este ahora con cualquier chica y ... - Muy bien Amanda -

**Kyle POV**

Habia pasado como treinta minutos y cincuenta segundo , y ya estábamos aparcando el coche , esta vez lo aparcamos un poco más lejos porque no queríamos tener los problemas que tuvimos la última vez que vinimos aquí así que empezamos a caminar hasta la entrada pero de repente Declan paro y miro el cartel del Wild Coyote , nosotros retrocedimos y nos pusimos uno a cada lado de él para mirar , no sé si era un ritual adolescente pero parecía que era importante , al menos para Declan

- Chicos ... -  
- No , McDonald uno de tus discursitos - Pero Josh cerró la boca ya que recibió un golpe de Declan  
- Chicos , lo que ocurra esta noche dentro de este bar de chicas que , reconozcámoslo , quieren un rollete de una noche , no salira de aquí . A partir de ahora , no tenemos novia ni tenemos a una multinacional intentando matarnos y tampoco tenemos a dos chicas detrás de nosotros , hoy buscaremos un poco de paz dentro de este lugar de sabiduría , de alcohol y de sexo desenfrenado por eso - Declan metió las manos en los bolsillos y nos dio un paquete , eso eran ... - Si pequeño saltamontes , son condones y espero que esta noche utilices al menos uno , no querría que hiciésemos este viaje y que tu acabases sin disfrutar - Yo mire a Declan como un loco , no los iba a utilizar eso estaba clarísimo , quería seguir así hasta que encontrara a la chica de mis sueños que estaba por seguro que no se encontraría ahí , sino en una casa lejos de aquí - Por eso , os digo , olvidaros de todas vuestras preocupaciones y dejaros llevar por la noche y por el alcohol  
- Y cuando nos das la hostia sagrada padre - Josh tenía razón parecía el sacerdote de la confirmación de Amanda  
- No lo sé pero tengo una para ti si no te callas - Josh callo rápidamente , creo que ya le golpearon lo suficiente por esta noche  
- Así que , Kyle , haz tu los honores y entra primero - Lo digo y lo repito esta noche será muy larga

**Jessi POV**

Yo sabía lo que le preocupaba a la santita , y no era precisamente que Kyle acabase en la cama con cualquier chica , sino conmigo y no precisamente hoy sino cuando estemos en la Universidad , en realidad aun no habia pensando en eso , es verdad que habia enviado muchas solicitudes pero aun no habia recibido la contestación de la Universidad donde yo quería estudiar , y era aquí en la de Washington , quería estudiar donde estudio Sarah pero también sabía que estaba Latnok aunque mi amor por Sarah me hacia querer estudiar allí , sabia a la perfección que Kyle estudiaría ahí , no porque me lo dijera o porque le habia leído sus pensamientos , sino porque él quería tanto a Adam que seguramente aria lo mismo estudiar en donde él lo hizo y Declan iría con él , no podía obtar a la beca de baloncesto pero seguramente entraría para cuidar de Kyle , parecía dos hermanos más que dos amigos y me alegraba mucho por él y Lori ... bueno , no sé si se quedara ya que creo que se irá con Mark a California para así poder mejorar su música pero ... aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente , quería que se quedase y fuera conmigo , pero lo primero que quería saber era lo que pensaba Amanda así que aproveche que Lori se habia ido al baño para acercarme a Amanda , eso era mi plan de esta noche no ?

- Así que tienes miedo de que Kyle esta noche este con otra chica no ? - Amanda mentía muy mal , primero porque no me miraba a los ojos mientras me decía si y luego porque estaba muy nerviosa - Ahhh yo pensaba que era porque no querías que Kyle estuviera conmigo en la universidad o mejor dicho en un apartamento solos - Cuando lo dije , ella levanto su mirada y hay habia caído , ella sabía que la habia descubierto  
- Vale , es eso y que pasa ? Tú también tendrás miedo de que Kyle esté en un apartamento solo no ? - Aunque lo quisiera ocultar , si tenía miedo , esa imagen se habia repetido en mis numerosas pesadillas y sabia que algún día estarían solos en una habitación y pasaría  
- Si , pero sabes que ... yo al menos se en que Universidad estaría Kyle y no tendré tantas dudas como tú en que Universidad elegir - Ella se habia quedado con la boca abierta , ella era como un libro abierto para mi , era demasiado expresiva con sus gestos - Puede ser que se marche del Estado , sabias que tiene una oferta de Harvard ? - Era mentira ya que él solo envió una solicitud a la Universidad de Washington pero quería hacerla dudar -  
- Tu sabes dónde va a ir ? - Ella me miro como suplicando , ella quería saber donde estudiaría , ella quería estar con él pero eso no me sorprendió sino su tono como suplicándome que le dijese en donde estaría , yo solo pude asentir - Por favor dímelo , lo necesito saber - No sabía si cuando me salvo la vida Kyle me habia ablandado el corazón porque sentía que se lo tenía que decir además ganarme a Kyle sin que Amanda estuviera presente era demasiado fácil  
- Si , estudiara en Washington aquí , estoy segura de lo que quiere es estudiar donde lo hizo Adam , su padre biológico , por eso lo alígera - Cuando se lo dije ella me miro con una mirada entre agradecida y sorprendida  
- Porque me lo dices ? Ya lo sé , me estas engañando quieres que me quede aquí ... - Porque todos creían que era tan mala  
- De verdad Amanda , estoy segura de que lo hará , el solo envió una solicitud y creo que desecho todas las que vinieron así que es la única posibilidad , él quiere estar cerca de su familia y amigos , además de que ahí estudio su padre y mi madre así que , está conectado a ese lugar aunque Latnok esté funcionando - No sabía porque , pero me podía abrir a Amanda , ella era una chica que hacía con una mirada tu le confiaras cualquier cosa , creo que si no me hubiera enamorado de Kyle y ella no fuera tan celosa con él , podríamos haber sido buenas amigas  
- Gracias Jessi , necesitaba saber donde estaría , bueno tu mejor que nadie lo comprendes , no te querrás separar de él así que Gracias - Me alegraba poder ayudar a Amanda para que estuviera junto a Kyle , era tonta muy tonta

**Kyle POV**

No me acordaba del efecto que tenía el alcohol dentro de mi metabolismo , al principio no me gustaba pero con el paso del tiempo quería mas y eso hacía que mi mente y mi cuerpo estuviesen mejor , creo que ya sabía porque los adolescentes bebían y bebían era para olvidar las cosas que hacían mal y por un periodo limito de tiempo poder hacer como si empezaran de cero , eso estaría muy bien si no fuera por sus efectos secundarios , el primero olvidabas todo lo que hacías y eso solo hacía que quisieras beber mas para poder olvidarlo , el segundo que tu hígado sufría mucho y te acarreaba problemas neurológicos , sabía que beber alcohol no estaba bien pero quería hacerle caso a Declan y olvidarme de todo aunque solo fuera un poco , quería olvidarme de Latnok y de Jessi y Amanda , necesitaba liberarme de eso y la mejor manera era eso . Así que ahí estaba yo sentado con Josh y Declan viendo pasar a chicas y bebiendo , el bar estaba un poco lleno , ya que al ser sábado era el día en que los jóvenes normalmente salían para poder olvidar

- Bueno , Kyle , ahí alguna chica que te gustaría conocer mejor - Yo , en realidad , no me habia fijado mucho en ellas ya que solo pensaba en como el alcohol afectaba a las personas  
- En realidad no - Le mire y el suspiro haciendo que pidiese otra ronda para nosotros y para Josh una cola  
- Porque yo tengo que beber refrescos y vosotros os bebéis hasta el agua de los floreros -  
- Josh , no empieces otra vez , eres nuestro chofer oficial por eso tú debes mantenerte fresco para llevarnos a casa o para evitar que nos maten - En eso tenía razón Declan , al menos , en la primera parte , yo esta noche quería disfrutar no meterme en líos pero quería que Josh se lo pasase bien así que se me ocurrió algo  
- Josh cuanto tiempo llevas sin hablar con Andy - Él dejo de mirar al suelo y empezó a temblar , era por eso por lo que estaba nervioso  
- Pues como hace una semana y cinco días - Declan se rio y yo lo mire , no sabía porque se reía pero volví a centrarme en Josh  
- Y que te parece llamarla , te dejo unas monedas y afuera ahí un teléfono , la podrías llamar - Cuando se lo dije me abrazo y sonrió , sabía que él tenía una idea parecía pero tenía miedo de Latnok  
- Gracias , gracias Kyle , te debo una - Yo sonreí y decidí que hablaría con Foss acerca de traer algún teléfono para llamar , sabía que Latnok estaría cerca pero tampoco quería que estuvieran incomunicados  
- Toma y habla con ella lo que quieras nosotros vamos a estar en esas mesas - Creo que ni me oyó , ya que al rato de tener las monedas en sus manos corrió hacia el teléfono , mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en unas mesas  
- Tuviste una buena idea , creo que lo hubiera matado si seguía con la idea de que yo condujese - Yo le sonreí y le di un trago a mi bebida  
- Tú también podrías llamar a Jackie - Pero Declan me negó con la cabeza y yo lo mire confundido , no quería llamar a su novia  
- No te preocupes por mí , tu disfruta de esta noche además se que cuando la llame seguramente me preguntara donde he estado y donde estas tu así que mejor me callo y espero a que todo esto acabe - Yo solo le sonreí , a veces , Declan pensaba coherentemente pero que pena que lo hacía con unas copas en su cuerpo - Así que tu mira a las chicas y dime cual te gusta , a ver si podemos quitarte toda tu inocencia - Yo me reí , si él supiera lo que casi ocurre con Jessi seguramente pensaría que soy de todo menos inocente pero no le quería hacer sentir mal , así que mire por todo el bar , estaba seguro que no encontraría a ninguna chica , ya que todas tenían un fallo , en realidad dos , no eran ni Amanda ni Jessi  
- Que me dices de esa no te quita los ojos de encima además su amiga tampoco está mal - Mire hasta donde me indicaba Declan , era un chica ... mona tenía un pelo demasiado oscuro para mí y no me gustaba para nada esos ojos grises y su amiga era demasiado voluptuosa para mí y no me gustaba ese anillos que tenía en la boca , era según Declan un piercing , habia que estar muy mal para perforarse el labio , así que deje de mirarlas y negué con la cabeza mientras que Declan las saludaba  
- Escoge mejor -  
- Eres demasiado sofisticado Kyle - Como para no serlo , estaba seguro de que Declan señalaría a toda pareja de chicas que hubiera en ese bar hasta que encontrara alguna que me gustara pero eso era imposible solo ...  
- Kyle que te pasa - ... - Tío que miras , parece como si hubieras visto un muerto  
- Declan gírate y dime que lo que estoy viendo es real -  
- Que quieres decir con ... Ohhh madre mía -  
- Si ... ohh madre mía - Creo que me habia enamorado ...


	16. Noche de chicos : 2 parte

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de vuestro fanfic favorito, espero que no me echaríais de menos o eso espero jejeje. Espero que este capítulo os guste ya que puede ser un buena continuación para la segunda temporada así que estar atentos a todo y haber lo que encontráis, este capítulo creo que, por primera vez, los fans de Kessi y Kylanda me querrán matar así que solo aviso que el autor soy yo y yo decido así que espero que no os disgustéis ya que en los próximos capítulos habrán mas escenas Kylanda y Kessi **

**Así que sin más interrupciones aquí os dejo con las respuestas de los reviews **

_**L. Sira**_**:**** Bueno tengo que causar misterio en el fic así que siempre cortare por la mejor parte no te preocupes. Lo que ocurre en una noche no? Pues ahora tendré que pensar que hago malos fic para que os gusten ya que la mayoría de las escenas que creo que quedan fatal a todos les gustan no lo sé . Por mi no pasa nada que escribas una novela pero hay que ponerle un título , LAS ESCENAS DE KYLE Vol.1 puede ser ? Si creo que me gusta ese nombre para una novela . Bueno si te digo la verdad , yo este review lo estoy haciendo después de una noche de fiesta así que ... creo que elegí mal día para escribir la continuación . Yo creo que no querrás saber lo que pasara no se no sé . Nos leemos y si quieres matarme después de esto mándame un sicario**

**_Mato :_****Me alegro de que te gustase , me encanta saber que mis fans me adoran . Yo publico cada semana . Pues me alegro de que seas un fan tan acérrimo no me gusta la gente que cambia continuamente a no ser que me lo diga antes porque yo estoy confuso con quien se merece quedarse con Kyle pero lo descubriremos . Bueno creo que falta unos pocos captes mas y habrá la lucha con Latnok debes esperar . Dios mío , yo te digo que esperes y saberos lo que ocurre con Jessi para que Kyle la quiera alejada del todo el tema de Latnok . Bueno te contare algo , Amanda y Jessi se tendrán que ayudar si quieren mantener a Kyle con ellas , con eso te lo digo todo , así que creo que habrá mas lio pero eso será en la segunda temporada , si es que se hace . Bueno un placer volver a escribirte y espero tu reviews con ansias un abrazo **

_**Chema**_**: Si piensas que es Amanda solo acertaste un 50% de quien es , con eso te lo digo todo , yo de ti leía el capitulo y si luego me quieres matar , bueno , comprensible . Pero al menos me dejaras leer un poco no ? No podre leer nada hasta Marzo dios , porque me contaste la sinopsis PORQUE ! Pensaba que lo ibas a publicar pronto , me dejaras leer un cacho al menos no ? . Bueno , No digo que es un placer porque me molesta un poco esperar 7 meses para leer pero como se que dejaras leer un cacho antes ... Un placer :)) **

* * *

** KYLE XY 5x15**

**Jessi POV**

Algo iba mal, tenía una mala sensación como si algo malo acabara de ocurrir pero no sabía que, un momento... algo malo le estaba pasando a Kyle? No, eso era imposible sino me pasaría como la ultima vez podría ver lo que pasaba pero no... no era que algo malo le pasara a Kyle sino que algo malo pasaba a mis sentimientos como si ... No sabía cómo explicarlo pero lo sentía y creo que le estaba transmitiendo mis sentimientos a Amanda ya que ella me miraba como queriendo saber que estaba pasando , necesitaba hablar con ella y creo que ella también

- Necesito beber algo, alguien quiere algo? - Quería que entendiese mi mensaje ya que Lori estaba demasiado metida en la película y creo que Amanda lo noto  
- Te acompaño - Ella se habia levantado y fuimos a la cocina algo raro estaba pasando con Kyle y con nuestros sentimientos

**Kyle POV**

Esto era imposible , lo era ... era un ángel caído del cielo , que digo un ángel , la misma Afrodita , era una diosa , necesitaba conocerla ...

- Adonde crees que vas tío - Declan me vio levantarme pero me sentó con una de sus miradas , sabía lo que me decía - Ni loco te vas a acercar a ella -  
- Tú la has visto ... es ... es... -  
- Recuerda que Jessi y Amanda te están esperando en casa , recuérdalo , a lo mejor ella no es tan buena como las dos - No podía dejar de mirarla , esos labios eran tan reconocidos por mí , iguales que los de Amanda y ese pelo dorado pero corto como Amanda y Jessi , su forma de la cara tan igual que la de Jessi o la nariz de Amanda , necesitaba conocerla , necesitaba saber su nombre - Tío , no sabes nada de ella y ya la quieres besar , tú no eres así , será mejor que nos vayamos además ya es muy tarde , le diré a Josh que deje de hablar con Andy y nos largamos - Cuando él se levanto yo hice lo mismo necesitaba hablar con ella conocerla - Y tu quieto aquí , vuelvo en dos segundos - Yo me volví a sentir y vi como Declan se perdía entre la gente así que ese era mi momento y me acerque a esa diosa , ella estaba bebiendo lo que parecía una cola pero ... que le diría - Hola soy Kyle , sabes te pareces a las dos chicas de la cuales estoy enamorado y me gustaría besarte - No tenía que pensar algo , y luego recordé lo que me habia dicho Declan cuando salimos por primera vez y conocí a aquella chica tan simpática - Tío lo único que tienes que hacer para entrar a una chica es no ser tu - Y eso aria , así que me acerque a ella y vi como me miraba esos ojos tan marrones como el chocolate , me recordaba demasiado a Jessi , ella me miraba y yo como un tonto callado

- Hola , soy Kyle - Estaba muy nervioso , y yo me quería quedar en casa JÁ si supiera esto habia salido antes de ahí solamente para verla  
- Yo soy Angy - Tenía una voz tan aterciopelada pero sabía que no era de aquí , tenía un acento demasiado fuerte , era increíble , era igual que Jessi y Amanda  
- Un placer conocerte Angy - Ella se estaba acercando a mí y yo cerré los ojos , tan pronto me iba a besar . No claro que no solo me dio dos besos en las mejillas , por algo se empieza Kyle - Tú no eres de aquí verdad ? - Cuando se lo dije ella solamente me sonrió y bajo la mirada , tenía una sonrisa hermosa me podía pasar la noche viéndola  
- Que perspectivo eres , mis vecinos tardaron más de un día notar que era de fuera , no , soy de Houston que ... -  
- Es la ciudad más poblada del Estado de Texas con una población de 2.099.451 de habitantes y con una superficie de 1.625,2 km² -  
- Tú no eres de allí verdad ? - Yo le volví a sonreír y ella hizo lo mismo , era una chica encantadora  
- No para nada naci aquí en Seattle pero dime ... que hace una chica como tú tan lejos de su casa ? - Ella solo me sonrió y se coloco un mechón detrás de su oreja como me gustaría haberlo hecho yo  
- Si tienes tiempo te lo cuento - Yo solo le sonreí  
- Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -

**Amanda POV**

No sabía porque pero estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentía Jessi , tenía algo presionándome el pecho era como si algo me molestase y quería saber que era así que cuando Jessi dijo lo de ir a la cocina y me miro con esa cara de - Santita , tenemos que hablar sobre Kyle - Yo rápidamente me levante y la acompañe

- Muy bien , que está pasando ? - Quería que fuera rápida y me contara que pasaba , sabía que Lori pronto vendría a por nosotras  
- Ni yo lo sé , es algo que tiene que ver con Kyle - Yo le mire preocupada , con Kyle ? Le habia pasado algo malo ?  
- No , no le paso algo malo , al menos no a él - Que ? No le entendía nada - Quiero decir que él está bien lo habría notado de no ser así , recuerda que él y yo estamos conectados - Como odiaba esa frase y ella lo sabia pero esta vez no lo hacía por maldad - Tiene algo que ver con nosotras por eso lo puedes notar tu , normalmente cuando Kyle siente algo poderoso que no puede controlar yo lo siento , por eso se cuando estáis juntos y a solas el me transmite todo eso pero ... esta vez es distinto como si pasara algo con nosotras dos y eso solamente significa algo ... Kyle ha conocido a alguien - Yo me quede paralizada , él habia conocido a alguien ? - Pero no sé nada más , así que solo nos queda esperar a que venga y nos lo explique - Kyle a conocido a alguien más -  
- Chicas que os pasa , venís ya o voy a por vosotras - Kyle a conocido a alguien mas  
- Amanda , será mejor irnos a acabar de ver la película con Lori , y cuando vengan hablaremos con ellos vale - Kyle a conocido a alguien mas

**Kyle POV**

Llevábamos mucho tiempo hablando y aun no habia visto a Josh ni a Declan , seguramente no pudieron entrar ya que el local estaba demasiado lleno o no me encontrarían pero eso no me importaba solo me importaba ella , me habia contado que habia nacido en una familia católica y que fue desde pequeña a un colegio solamente de chicas ya que sus padres creían que estar con chicos era perder el tiempo y estuvo en ese colegio hasta que acabo luego sus padres le dejaron ir a la ciudad y así poder estudiar en un instituto mixto pero apenas quedaba con chicos ya que sus padres la controlaban constantemente , así que al acabar el instituto acepto la beca que le dieron por sus fantásticas notas para poder estudiar el Seattle y esta misma semana habia llegado de Houston para poder ordenar sus cosas en su apartamento , así que hoy decidió salir y poder conocer a gente ya que no quería estar sola el resto del verano

- Y así ha ocurrido mi vida hasta que te conocí , no hay muchas cosas interesantes seguro que la tuya es mucho mejor - Yo solo le volví a sonreír y luego levante mi mirada de ella y vi como se acercaban Declan y Josh  
- Kyle , será mejor que nos vayamos se nos hace tarde - Declan habia llegado a mi lado junto con Josh y parecían muy confundidos  
- Amanda ? - Josh será mejor que te calles  
- Amanda ? Quien es Amanda ? - Ella me miro a mi y vi como se entristecía , seria que ella se habia enamorado de mi  
- Si , Amanda , es la novia de aquí , mi amigo Kyle - Que ? Declan habia bebido demasiado  
- No le hagas mucho caso , hoy a bebido mucho - Quería que se callase , no necesitaba más problemas - Pero si nos os ehh presentado , perdona , Angy estos son Josh y Declan , Josh , Declan esta es Angy - Yo les sonreí a los dos , solo quería estar un poco mas con ella , conocerla solo quería eso  
- Un placer conocerte Angy pero tenemos que irnos , Kyle - Yo me temía no volver a verla , necesitaba verla  
- Espera , que tal si mañana o un día que puedas me llamas y hablamos , me has caído genial - Yo solo le sonreí y vi como le pedía un camarero un papel donde ponía su teléfono y algo más para luego doblarla y dármela , yo solo le sonreí como un tonto y me giño un ojo , tenía que hablar con Lori sobre las técnicas femeninas para cortejarnos

**Jessi POV**

Estuve pensando toda la noche sobre este tema , me sentía muy mal era como si supiera que algo iba mal pero no pudiese hacer nada para poder pararlo y eso no me gustaba , no me gustaba perder el control de las situaciones y menos si se trataba de Kyle , que estaría haciendo en este momento ? Estaría con alguna chica ? Eso era imposible Kyle nos quería demasiado como para estar con alguna chica , aunque sabía que Declan utilizaría todas sus artimañas para que se olvidara de nosotras al menos un momento pero ... que le pasaba a Kyle para que Amanda y yo nos sintamos tan mal . La película ya habia acabado hace un rato y Lori estaba llorando , era una de esas películas cursis que siempre hacen llorar , yo nunca le habia cogido el gusto pero parecía que a Lori le gustaban y que Amanda no habia atendido mucho ya que parecía que no estaba en esta casa , sabía que ella estaría pensando en Kyle .

- Jessi , te apuntas a ir a tomar un baño ? - Yo no me habia dado dé cuenta de que Lori estaba en la cocina , ya que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di de cuenta de nada  
- Ehhh , claro que sí , me será bien para despejarme - Yo me habia levantado y fui con Amanda y con Lori a cambiarnos  
- No sé qué os pasa a las dos , hoy estáis demasiado raras - No habia que ser demasiado lucida para darse de cuenta de que le hacíamos poco caso - No me digáis que estáis preocupadas por Kyle ? - Ella nos miro con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Amanda se sonrojase , esta chica solo hacia esto al largo del día o qué ? - Pero como podéis pensar en eso , Kyle es un pedazo de pan , el no aria nada con una chica que apenas conoce , si no hace nada con vosotras se va a manosear con otra - Lori se empezó a reír , si ella supiera lo que hizo conmigo seguro que paraba de reírse tanto aunque creo que Amanda no le conto nada y menos Kyle  
- Sera mejor que nos cambiemos y tomemos ese baño , no me gustaría estar demasiado tiempo despierta - Quería que ella se durmiera y así poder hablar con Kyle cuando viniera  
- Que sosa eres , la noche es muy joven , seguro que los chicos aun no vienen -

**Kyle POV**

No podía creer que en este mundo hubiese algo más hermosa que Angy , era preciosa , inteligente , extrovertida y además conectaba con la gente , en el carácter se parecía mucho a Amanda pero también tenía algo de Jessi , no sabía de donde habia salido esa chica tan parecida a Jessi y Amanda pero la quería conocer en profundidad

- Kyle , que te habia dicho ? Que no hablaras con ella y que has hecho hablar con ella - No me podía creer , Declan parecía Steven con Josh , no dejaba de decirme que estaba mal hablar con ella , pero porque se ponía así , él me dijo que tenía que distraerme de Jessi y Amanda y eso era lo que acababa de hacer  
- Declan que te pasa , tú me dijiste que tenía que olvidarme de Amanda y de Jessi y eso es justamente lo que hice - Yo no le encontraba el problema  
- Kyle , te dije que te distrajeras con cualquier chica , no con una que se parece a Jessi y a Amanda , tu no ves nada raro en esto , aparece de la nada una chica muy parecida casualmente a las chicas que te gustan , eso es como decirlo ... imposible - Según en una revista que leí , todo el mundo tiene un gemelo perdido por el mundo - Kyle , y si Latnok esta detrás de todo esto  
- Eso es una tontería , ella me conto su vida , nació en Houston y ... -  
- Kyle , y si ella es igual que Jessi , ella recordaba toda su vida y era falsa , tu no crees que pudieron unir el ADN de Jessi con el de Amanda - Era imposible , no tuvieron tiempo de que pudiera crearse , era imposible -  
- Declan , no sé lo que te pasa pero deberías de relajarte y disfrutar un poco más , vamos que otro día podremos salir así sin chicas ni problemas - Eso lo habia dicho yo ? el alcohol me hacía mucho daño  
- Ahí tengo que darle la razón a Kyle , porque no vamos a otro bar , así tu te relajas , Kyle podrá estar tranquilo y yo podre hablar con Andy ya que don ´´ yo digo quien conduce mi coche ´´ no me deja beber una gota de alcohol - Apoyaba a Josh , eso era lo que teníamos que hacer , esta noche era solo para chicos  
- No sé que me da más miedo , que Josh sea el que conduzca el coche sobrio o que Kyle te dé la razón en algo , pero veo que no tengo otra escapatoria - Vi como Declan nos miraba y yo asentí igual que Josh luego miro al cielo y levanto su puño y dijo - Bebamos hasta el final de la noche

No recuerdo nada de ayer


	17. La mañana siguiente

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo chapter de vuestra serie favorita. La semana pasada habíamos dejado a nuestros amigos de fiesta y en este chapter veremos las consecuencias de lo que pasa al día después de una noche en la que nadie se acuerda de nada o hay alguien que si? También digo que este chapter está un poco subidito de tono así que a los fans de la pareja Kylanda les gustara y a los fans de Kessi como que no les ara mucha gracia pero espero que todos lo leías ya que dentro de poco llegaran las revelaciones ... pero no quiero adelantar nada de mi fic así que tendréis que ir comiendo las uñas y pensar así que sin mas dilación voy a responder a los reviews de mis maravillosos fans **

_**L . Sira : **_**En primer lugar quiero decirte felicidades ya que hoy sí que es tu cumple así que espero que pases un buen día y para lo que quieras ya sabes dónde estoy porque si yo soy como tu hermano pequeño tu eres como la hermana que no tengo así que para lo que quieras y espero que sigas leyendo este gran fic o cualquier otra de mis historias durante otro gran año como este un abrazo y espero que cumplas muchos más .**

_**Chema :**_******En primer lugar yo contigo estoy muy enfadado por tener que esperar 7 meses para leer el primer capítulo y en segundo lugar ... no puedes ponerme cosas tan pequeñas y que me dejan con ganas de querer leer mas , porque eres tan malo ? . Ummm lo siento pero eso de la manipulación de Kyle no entra en mis planes así que creo que si ... Kyle se ha enamorado , que bonito es el amor no ? . Como creo que ya dije Jessi y Amanda tendrán que unirse si quieren mantener a Kyle junto a ellas así que como no se junten creo que Kyle tiene muy claro a quién quiere de verdad así que espero que sigas leyendo mi historia para saber cómo esto acabara un abrazo **

**_Mato : _****Creo que eres la primera persona que me felicita por crear a esta chica por eso te digo que en la segunda temporada este podría ser junto a uno o dos más uno de los personajes recurrentes nuevos con eso te lo digo todo . Me encanta que te rieras tanto como yo al escribir este chapter y espero que sigas disfrutando de ellos . Y espero con ansias tu respuesta porque este Chapter es para ver la reacción de los fans de Kessi así que espero tu respuesta con ansias y muchas gracias por leerme un abrazo y cuídate**

_**Mc aj : **_**Thank you , You read my fic **

* * *

** KYLE 5x17**

**Kyle POV**

Quiero morirme, es la última vez que bebo, lo juro, no sé porque los chicos bebían si a la mañana siguiente despertarían con este dolor de cabeza, además de que uno no recuerda nada de lo que hizo, esto no puede ser bueno para mi cuerpo ni para mi mente, pero tenía que saber donde estaba así que abrí los ojos y no veía nada, estaría ciego? Creo que el alcohol me afecto demasiado , estaban las presionas bajadas y daba las gracias por eso , no podía ni moverme , pero y los chicos ? Levante un poco mi cuerpo de la cama , un momento , cama ? Habia una cama a cada lado mío , eso no era mi sofá ni la habitación de los chicos pero se parecía mucho a la de las chicas , tenía que levantarme para saber donde estaba pero no podía moverme así que decidí dormir un poco más , espero que este dolor de cabeza no me dure todo el día así que cogí la manta y me cobije en ella pero ... estaba desnudo ! Vale no totalmente tenía mis bóxer pero esto me asustaba y mucho , así que me apoye en la almohada y intente despejar mi mente pero no pude solo conseguí que me doliese mas la cabeza , así que me rendí con mucha facilidad y decidí dormir un poco pero la puerta se abrió y alguien encendió la luz

- Angy ... -Mi garganta como me dolía , pero lo que más me preocupaba era porque habia dicho Angy , no conocía a ninguna Angy al menos que yo recordara  
- Mire que bien , recuerdas a esa ... buscona - Esa voz ... Amanda , ummm como me dolía la cabeza  
- No la recuerdo , no recuerdo nada de esta noche - Me frote los ojos para poder acomodarme a la luz , sabía que ahora era imposible hacerme vomitar para echar todo el alcohol fuera ya que mi hígado lo habia desecho , ahora solo tendría este dolor y lo que se llama resaca  
- Pues me alegro , no sé quién es esa chica pero según veo , creo que a ella si le has gustado ya que te dejo una bonita notita en el pantalón con su número - Angy ... - Pero sino la recuerdas podre romper esto no ? -  
- Amanda , necesito descansar me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza , por favor - Eso era lo único que quería  
- A veces creo que soy demasiado buena contigo . Te he preparado una sopa lo quieres o se lo come Josh ? - Comida ... creo que sería bueno para mí organismo un poco de liquido que no sea alcohol  
- Si , por favor - Yo me incorpore en la cama pero que me pudiese dar el cuenco pero no lo hizo sino que se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado , que quería que me diese ella de comer - Amanda , puedo comer yo solo - Ella solo sonrió y sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse , me encantaba ese color en sus mejillas  
- Déjame hacerlo a mí , cuando eras pequeño , nadie te daba la comida cuando estabas enfermo así que esto creo que será la única oportunidad de darte de comer ´´ enfermo ´´ - Yo le sonreí y asentí , aun me dolía la cabeza pero oírla hablar me aliviaba  
- Me encanta verte como madre , serás una buena esposa para cualquier hombre - Estaría aun con el alcohol en mi cuerpo  
- Luego tienes suerte de tener a tan buena esposa - Ella me sonrió y me acerco la cuchara , no quería hacerle daño y menos yo con el alcohol en mi cuerpo pero no sabía si eso sería verdad

Estuvimos callados demasiado tiempo , ella parecía encantada por poder darme la comida y , aunque estaba con un dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba pensar , quería recordar esa imagen durante todo mi vida , quería recordar este verano , quería recordar cada momento que pasara con ella , con Jessi y con todos , quería recordar todo lo posible .

- Porque me miras tanto ? - Ella al parecer se dio de cuenta de que la miraba demasiado y creo que la incomode así que baje mi mirada - Ohhh ... no quise decir eso Kyle , solo que ... a nadie le gusta que la miren tan fijamente - Pues a mí me encantaba que ella lo hiciera pero sabía que ella no estaba sufriendo tanto como yo , así que solo asentí con la cabeza y seguí comiendo , bueno , me daban de comer pero sin mirarla demasiado tiempo

Ella siguió dándome de comer hasta que el cuenco estaba vacío , me sentía mucho mejor y la cabeza ya no me dolía tanto , creo que la sopa de Amanda tenía algo que me hacia curarme así que simplemente le sonreí y le di las gracias , ella solo se ruborizo y dejo el cuenco encima de la mesa , creo que ella quería estar un poco mas conmigo ya que me miraba con unos ojos ... Angy , ya la recuerdo

- Angy ... - Yo me quede en el limbo ya que deje de mirarla y mire el colchón , como podía haberme olvidado de ella , sus ojos , su pelo , sus labios , su ...  
- Quien es esa Angy ... - Levante mi mirada y mire a Amanda , ella no parecía celosa ni enfadada pero al mirarla a los ojos vi lo que siempre veía cuando hablaba de Jessi con ella , celos , y con razón debería de estar celosa  
- Amanda ... - Como le diría que habia conocido a una chica maravillosa que era igual que mis dos amores , como le podría decir eso  
- Si vieras tus ojos ahora ... - Eso me habia sorprendido , no pensaba que fuera a hablar - Se que tu no lo ves pero , tus ojos ahora están como cada vez que ves a Jessi o a mí , no sé quien es ella pero se nota que la quieres - Ella bajo su mirada y eso rompió mi corazón , siempre habia escogido las opciones mas fáciles en mi vida pero esta vez cogería el camino más complicado y largo , ellas habia estado junto a mi durante toda mucho tiempo para saber a quién amaba y una de ellas era a quien amaba por eso lucharía por saber quién era , ellas se lo merecían  
- Amanda ... - Ella siguió con su mirada baja , no me gustaba verla así , por eso me acerque a ella y le levante su barbilla , sabía que estaba a punto de llorar pero aria lo posible para que ninguna de esas lagrimas llegases a sus preciosas mejillas - Es verdad , ella es preciosa , es igual que vosotras los mismos rasgos el mismo pelo pero sé que ella nunca podrá ser ninguna de vosotras y sabes porque , porque vosotras dos sois únicas por separado y eso es lo que me hace quereros como os quiero , Amanda , yo te quiero y nadie ni nada podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti , cuando me tocas siento muchas mariposas por todo mi estomago y esa sensación me encanta , me encanta poder estar a tu lado , me encanta como te ruborizas como una niña pequeña , me encanta cuando al mirar tus ojos noto como cualquier preocupación se va , tú me encantas y nadie podrá cambiar eso , porque yo te quiero Amanda , como amiga y como mujer - No habia apartado mi mirada de sus ojos , quería cerciorarme de que no cállese ni una lagrima por ellos porque sabía que eso me rompería el corazón , ella me miraba pero no como antes , su corazón latía mas rápido y sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo , parecía como si fuese hacer algo así que le sonreí para que viese que podría hacerlo y luego mire sus labios y en ellos habia una sonrisa , pero una sonrisa que solo se la vi a Jessi y fue cuando ...  
- Kyle ... - Esa voz tan dulce seria mi perdición lo sabia ella se estaba acercando demasiado a mí que me iba a hacer ? - Te deseo , como nunca te deseado , solo una vez sentí esto y fue la noche en que dormimos juntos , esta vez quiero algo más que dormir - No , esta no era la Amanda tímida y cariñosa que se ruborizaba por cualquier alabo , parecía una mujer que buscaba el amor en un hombre , yo no sabía que decir , la imagen de Amanda era demasiado sugerente para decir que no ... pero ...  
- Amanda , le prometí a Jessi no hacer esto otra vez - Ella se estaba acomodando demasiado en mi cuerpo , notaba como sus pequeñas manos se movían por mi pecho y su boca en mi clavícula  
- Jessi no tiene porque enterarse , será nuestro pequeño secreto - No le podía decir que no a una imagen tan sugerente además de las sensaciones que me provocaba en mi cuerpo pero , yo tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza  
- Amanda no , por favor - Cuando lo dije ella habia parado , no sé ni cómo pronuncie esas palabras pero lo necesitaba , ya habia hecho demasiado con Jessi , no quería que Amanda pensara cosas que no eran  
- Kyle ... tu ... me deseas - Eso era una pregunta tonta , claro que la deseaba como mujer , pero por eso no quería hacer nada con ella , la respectaba como mujer y no quería que ella sufriera por un momento de placer  
- Amanda , claro que te deseo , cualquier chico desearía estar contigo - Pero cuando dije eso bajo la mirada y me preocupo , de un momento a otro paso de ser una Amanda sensual y sin preocupaciones a volver a ser la chica a la que quería proteger - Y yo también lo deseo - Sabia lo que le pasaba pensaba que yo no la deseaba como mujer - Solo que no creo que sea correcto hacer esto mientras no sé lo que significa Jessi para mí y no quiero hacerte sufrir , eres demasiado importante para mí como para hacerte sufrir - Ella parecía frustrada , un momento , frustrada por no poder tocarme , no sé lo que le pasa a esta chica  
- Sera mejor que me vaya , tú necesitas descansar y yo tengo que lavar los platos de la comida - Yo me encontraba bien , aunque me dolía un poco la cabeza pero quería pasar más tiempo con ella  
- Que te parece si te ayudo con los platos , me encuentro mucho mejor gracias a tu sopa - Ella me miro como si me analizase , pero luego sonrió , sabía que nunca me podría negar a ninguna de sus sonrisas  
- Si estas mejor , me vendría bien unas manos extras - Amanda se levanto , cogió el cuenco y salió de la habitación para yo poder vestirme , como no tenia ropa limpia en esa habitación decidí coger la ropa que lleve ayer y me la puse , tenía que preguntarle a Josh que paso ayer por la noche porque no me acuerdo de nada


	18. Nuevas ayudas

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo chapter de Kyle XY. Este capítulo es especial para mí y no es por su argumento sino porque hoy he acabado la primera temporada de Kyle XY : 5 TEMPORADA , solo quería daros las gracias a todos los que habéis participado en este fic que son cada persona que ha leído cada chapter desde el capitulo uno , sé que aún es pronto para hablar de cómo ha ido el fic que mejoraríais etc. , eso lo haremos en la encuesta del chapter 20 por eso no quiero adelantar nada aun , bueno no quiero comentar nada de este chapter porque estoy demasiado emocionado por eso he decidido tomarme unas vacaciones para que mi tanque de imaginación se llene para la nueva temporada , en realidad no sé cuando empezare a publicar las próxima temporada porque aun no he empezado pero aún queda mucho de esta temporada por ver así que no quiero adelantar nada , solo decir que estoy muy feliz por acabar esta temporada con tantos lectores , doy las gracias a cada uno de vosotros y ... Gracias de verdad porque sin vosotros no habría continuado , como yo pienso el escritor tiene el 20% de una historia el 80% es de los lectores**

**Y sin más intromisiones ni confeti empezare a responder los reviews de mis lectores**

**_L . Sira : _****Me alegro de que te gustase mi regalo y espero que mi regalo sea así o mejor jejeje . Bueno también te quiero dar las gracias personalmente por ser una de las inspiraciones de este fic sin el tuyo yo no habría ni empezado eso lo dejaría claro y mira capitulo 18 , como vuela el tiempo aun me acuerdo del día en que acabe de ver Kyle XY , fue el día de la inauguración de los JJOO 2012 y me acuerdo que lo empecé a ver porque me acordaba que esa serie la veía mi madre y a mí no me gustaba en serio pero la decidí ver y mira ... como cambian las cosas , lo único que mas me fastidio es no poder este fic antes una pena pero bueno aquí estamos y seguiremos aun nos queda mucho de esta temporada y de la siguiente y habrá una 7 temporada ummm no se sabe :)) todo será por los datos y por el interés de mis lectores . Siento no haber comentado nada de tu review pero es que no se , hoy estoy demasiado feliz y triste por el final de la temporada pero siempre que se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana así que espero que me sigas leyendo . Gracias por hacer esa historia años atrás , sin eso nada de esto sería posible **

_**Chema**_**: Hoy no estoy para enfados así que hoy dejemos de luchar por si te matare o no ? También te tengo que dar las gracias a ti , mi amigo de México , aun me acuerdo cuando empezaste a leerme un poco tarde en el chapter 4 pero encontraste un lugar en mi historia y en mi corazón de verdad , algunas veces releo los reviews y pienso en cuanto cambiamos la gente en que cambiamos en todo y eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo saber en qué he llegado hasta aquí , lo admito a veces he pensado en dejarlo porque no podía continuar pero al día siguiente siempre encontraba como continuar era como magia , la magia de la escritura y de la imaginación , por eso quiero que tú me sigas leyendo y seguir disfrutando de tus reviews . Muchas gracias por leerme y por empezar a escribirme en el cuarto chapter , un abrazo desde el otro lado del Atlántico **

_**Mato **_**: Que te voy a decir a ti , eres mi fan numero 1 de Kessi así que decirte más que sigas luchando por el Kessi , así me gusta , eres el que más tarde llego en el trece hace solo cinco chapter pero por ser mi primer fan de Kessi has sido un gran apoyo para esta pareja con eso te lo digo todo , tus conclusiones de porque Kyle se debe de quedar con Kessi han sido , en muchas ocasiones el bastón por las que esa pareja se ha sujetado por eso quiero agradecértelo de corazón eres un gran fan y sé que matarías por el Kessi así que gracias por luchar por él , espero que me sigas leyendo porque tu apoyo me hace trabajar mucho más en esta pareja . ****Mochas gracias **

**_Mc aj _****: I remember your first review, you were the first non-Spanish speaking reader to what I wrote and that was under Chapter 11 and still do not know where you are? hahahaha. ****A hug and hope I keep reading**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEÍDO MI FIC DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA Y ESPERO MAS REVIEWS DE GENTE APOYÁNDOLO , UN ABRAZO Y GRACIAS A TODOS**

* * *

** KYLE XY 5x18**

**Kyle POV**

Estaba deseando poder irme a dormir un poco, no sabía que la resaca podría hacer tantos estragos en tu cuerpo y en tu mente, hoy no pude pensar en nada con suma claridad, primero despertarme con ese estrepitoso dolor de cabeza, luego Amanda dándome de comer y como lo podría decir... ofreciéndome su cuerpo y su virginidad, hoy fue un día raro y aun mas cuando vi a Declan bajar por las escaleras agarrado en el pasamanos como si se fuese a caer de un momento a otro. Sabía que hoy debíamos ir a entrenar pero Declan necesitaba descansar un poco, supe que casi no pudo dormir ya que tenía unas ojeras que parecían sombras, así que decidí que hoy el descansaría y yo iría a entrenar. Era la última vez que aceptaba una oferta de salir con Declan y Josh , porque primero , no quería volverme a sentir así nunca más en la vida y segundo , no quería hacer nada que le hiciese daño a Amanda o a Jessi ... Jessi , donde estará , cuando baje pensaba que estaría comiendo con Josh y Lori pero no , solo estaba Josh y después en todo el día no la vi , que le habia pasado para que desapareciese así , Lori me dejo que se encontraba mal y que fuera a dar un paseo por la casa , sabía que debía de estar en el ático donde estaba el invernadero , así que no la quise molestar . Primero porque no tenía ganas de que me empezase a decir que fuimos unos inconscientes y segundo no quería que me preguntase por Angy , yo la intentaría olvidar , así que aquí estaba en mi sofá intentando dormir un poco antes de ir a entrenar con Foss y Adam

- Que pasa tío - Me gire y vi como entraba Declan con una cara de muerto, sabía que estaba agotado y yo le sonreí, no me gustaba ver mal a mis amigos pero, tenía que reconocer que su cara era de lo más divertida  
- Como crees que estoy muerto de sueño, es la última vez que tomo alcohol - Él sonrió y se tumbo en el sofá, debía de estar muerto de sueño ya que estaba con los ojos cerrado y parecía que se dormiría en cualquier momento  
- Lo secundo amigo , nada de alcohol nunca más - Yo me reí , no me creía para nada eso de que Declan McDonald nunca volvería a probar el alcohol - Por cierto , hoy teníamos que ir a entrenar con Foss no ? - Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y pareció que lo sabía porque soltó un gruñido de fastidio  
- Tranquilo, tu no vas, le diré que estas peor de lo que uno se podría imaginar y que no puedes levantarte - Él sonrió cuando se lo dije y se estiro en el sofá  
- Mejor dile que ligue y que estoy con una chica en la cama, creo que le gustara mas oír eso - Declan no podría estar serio ni en las peores ocasiones  
- Si le digo eso , entrar a tu habitación y te llevara a rastras , es mejor mi idea - Pero creo que ni me oyó ya que se quedo dormido , estaba demasiado cansado para poder hacer nada así que decidí hacerle caso a Declan y dormir un poco , me esperaría una noche dura

**Jessi POV**

Como podía ser tan ... tan ... tan ... nosotras aquí preocupándonos por él y él tranquilo ligando con una cualquiera con el nombre de Angy , que nombre tan poco original , Angy , ni siquiera la conocía y ya la odiaba , solo por hacerme sentir como me sentía ayer , era imposible que Kyle se hubiera enamorado de otra chica verdad ? Nosotras éramos únicas y Kyle nos quería por eso pero aparece una chica que , al parecer , le dio un papelito con su nombre y número de móvil y un beso plasmado en el papel , dios que simple era aquella chica , aunque para que Kyle se fijara en ella debería de ser parecida a nosotros porque estoy segura de que él no se fijaría en una chica que se lanzase a sus brazos , aunque , viendo como llego ayer Kyle a casa , creo que no estaba en sus máximas facultades y seguramente por eso acepto su número , pobre chica que fiasco se llevaría al ver que Kyle no la llamara nunca . Pero porque estaba aquí y no abajo con él, por celos? No , yo sabía que Kyle nos quería a las dos por encima de todo y que al final de todo esto elegiría a una , por miedo , miedo a perderlo no solo como chico que me gustaba sino como amigo ? Claro que si siempre lo tendría , yo no sabía qué hacer para tener amigos , yo nunca tuve una familia que me cuidara con hicieron con Kyle , tenía miedo a que un día me echase de su vida como a una cualquiera y nunca más a volver a verlo , eso era mi miedo , y lo tenía con cada chica que él conocía , por eso estaba aquí , no quería bajar y que me dijese que ya no quería nada conmigo , eso me mataría , porque yo sin él no era nadie , él me enseño todo desde cómo ser una buena persona a como amar a una persona , no sabía qué hacer si bajar o quedarme aquí , llevaba así desde que Amanda decidió llevarle una sopa que ella preparó , sabía que yo no podría estar ni a su lado sin que mi cuerpo empezase a temblar , tenía que hablar con él , pero hoy no .

**Kyle POV**

Tan rápido habían pasado dos horas ? No habia sentido nada como si solo cerrase los ojos un momento y ya eran la una de la mañana , Declan aun seguía durmiendo en el sofá y parecía que nadie lo podría mover pero no habia mucho tiempo para pensar tenía que cambiar mi ropa y ir al sótano para el entrenamiento con Foss y Adam por eso no me demore mucho en cambiarme y ponerme algo mas cómodo para entrenar pero lo que no me esperaba era ver a Jessi , vestida solo con su bata aunque esperaba que llevase algo debajo

- Hola Jessi - Quería hablar con ella , pero no podía a penas tenía tiempo para bajar y sabia que Foss habia llegado ya que sentí como aparcaba su coche en el garaje  
- Hola Kyle , hoy también vas a dar un paseo ? - Porque no me miraba a los ojos , me estaría evitando todo el día ? No , ella no era así , no era de ir evitando a la gente sino que las enfrentaba  
- Si , que estuviese un poco inconsciente esta mañana no significa que no vaya a poder andar un poco , además el aire me ayudara a dormir - Ella estaba en la puerta y no se movía , porque no entraba y me besaba como solo ella lo hacía o solamente me miraba a los ojos para decirme que todo estaba bien y que nada habia pasado entre nosotros  
- Y Declan no te acompaña , aunque viéndole como esta veo que no podría ni ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua - Sabia que algo iba mal , Jessi siempre me evitaba con un sarcasmo y eso era lo que acababa de hacer , solo tenía que saber porque me evitaba , por venir tan mal ayer ?  
- Si , él se pasó con la bebida , aunque no recuerdo mucho de anoche - Esas palabras hicieron que por primera vez en la noche me mirase , me encantaba que me mirase y no perderme ningún detalle , como por ejemplo cuando se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja como ... Angy . Era por eso por lo que estaba enfadado ?  
- No recuerdas nada de lo que hiciese ayer por la noche - Solo negué con la cabeza quería saber lo que le preocupaba y si era Angy , tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas pero ahora no tenía tiempo se me hacia tarde y Foss no era un hombre que fuese demasiado paciente - Luego ... -  
- Jessi ... - No me gustaba cortarla y más cuando íbamos a hablar de sentimientos pero llegaría tarde - Ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto , yo tengo que pasear y tu estarás muerta de sueño pero te prometo que mañana nada más levantarnos , hablaremos de todo esto pero antes de nada quiero que sepas una cosa - Así que me acerque a ella hasta que no pude hacer otra cosa que acercarla a mí y besarla , necesitaba que supiera que nada habia cambiado en una noche que la quería y que también quería a Amanda eso era lo que le quería transmitir con este beso tan pausado , nada apasionado , quería que disfrutase de estos besos ya que normalmente era besos hambrientos y salvajes pero por falta de aire me tuve que separar de ella aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados , parecía que lo habia disfrutado y eso solo me hizo sonreír  
- Kyle ... -Yo solo le puse un dedo en sus labios , no era momento de hablar y tanto ella como yo lo sabíamos así que solo asintió para luego besarme la mejilla , cuando quería poder ser muy cariñosa - Hasta mañana - Yo solo le sonreí  
- Hasta mañana - Luego ella se marcho escaleras arriba no quería separarme de ella pero le habia prometido que hablaríamos y eso arriamos , pero mañana

**Jessi POV**

Kyle ... como pude dudar de él ni siquiera un segundo , siempre sabia como hacerme feliz y con la confesión que me acababa de hacer me habia echo muy feliz , casi que no podía dormir pensando en la conversación que mañana tendríamos , me imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles , en el sofá , en la cocina , en la terraza tomándonos un baño etc. , pero sabía que hasta mañana no supiera que pasaría , fui una estúpida al pasar todo el día en el invernadero para que Kyle no me viera ni me dijera nada , Kyle nunca aria nada mala para nosotras pero mi cabeza siempre me repetía que algún día él se iría de mi lado para siempre y nunca lo volvería a ver , sabía que eso tendría que cambiar y que mejor que una charla sobre sentimientos con Kyle , era lo que necesitaba y esperaba que la noche pasara lo más rápido posible para poder ver otra vez sus ojos y una de sus sonrisas

**Kyle POV**

Foss estaría enfadado , estaba llegando tarde después de una noche libre seguro que me daría mas trabajo solo por faltar además de que le faltaba Declan , seguro que me aria trabajar el doble , aunque esperaba ver a Adam llevaba dos días sin verlo y sin saber nada de él pero sabía que estaría haciendo algo relacionado con Latnok para ayudarnos , pero , siempre me preocuparía por él , en el sótano , como me imaginaba su furgoneta estaba aparcada y la trampilla abierta para poder bajar , así que no perdí mas el tiempo y baje hasta abajo para ver a Foss con unas cajas mas a tres personas más , una era Adam y las otras dos ...

- Hola Kyle , tiempo sin vernos - Yo solo sonreí  
- Mark , que haces aquí , pensaba que estarías en casa - Él dejo las cajas que tenía en sus manos y se acerco a mí para darme un abrazo , fue una gran sorpresa poder verlo , no me lo imaginaba  
- Bueno ... no vine solo - Yo mire detrás suya y vi a una chica , ella también vino ? No me lo creía  
- Parece que te olvidas rápidamente de las novias de tus amigos - Era increíble volver a ver a Jackie , era una pena que Declan estuviera durmiendo , le encantaría poder verla otra vez  
- Puede ser , pero que hacéis aquí ? Os lo han contado todo ? - Cuando dije eso ellos se pusieron serios y asintieron , luego sabía que habia pasado con Latnok y en que habia sido aprovechados sus experimentos  
- Si Kyle , yo me encargue de contarles todo , al principio no me creían pero creo que al salir tu nombre se creyeron todo - Yo sonreí ante las palabras de Adam , me encantaba volver a verlos pero no quería que me viesen como un experimento fallido - Además , son gente demasiado lista para diferenciar el bien del mal por eso están aquí - Estaba confundido a que se referían  
- Nosotros estaremos aquí para poder hacer algo con la seguridad de Latnok y algunas cosas que necesitaras cuando entres en ese edificio - Yo mire a Jackie y sabia que no habia mejores personas en el mundo que ellos dos para poder ayudarme con Latnok - Además , al contarnos toda la historia , hemos decidido poner cámaras en el despacho de Cassidy y micrófonos para así poder saber de qué hablan o si planean algo - Ellos me enseñaron un ordenador donde se veía el despacho de Cassidy a oscuras y sin nadie  
- Pero , por lo que veo , falta tu amigo no ? Seguro que ayer no pudo con esos tequilas que tomasteis - Un momento como podía saber eso Foss si ni siquiera yo me acuerdo de lo que hice ayer  
- Un momento de quien habláis ? - Al parecer Jackie no lo sabía  
- De Declan , él también está metido en esto desde el principio , desde antes de yo saber toda mi historia pero ... -  
- pero estará tan borracho que no se dio ni levantado de la cama no ? Que poco aguante tiene ese chico , al menos me alegra saber que tu estas al 100% - Foss me interrumpió y siguió criticando a Declan , como no , a veces pienso que son uña y carne y otras veces que se quieren matar  
- Foss , pero como sabes que tomamos , si yo no me acuerdo ni de lo que hice ayer - Él solo sonrió y siguió sacando objetos de las cajas , un momento , nos estuvo espiando - Foss nos estuvisteis espiando ? - Yo me acerque a él y creo que por primera vez en mi vida , vi nervioso a Foss  
- Solo os vigilaba , no quería que os pasase nada malo , además creo que tú te lo estabas pasando muy bien con esa chica rubia no ? -  
- Yo ... - Me habia pillado , no lo quería reconocer pero esa chica me atraía mucho por no decir de que estaba enamorado de ella , pero no podía decir nada , ahora solo podía centrarme en Latnok  
- Kyle , los chicos se divierten pero , no me creo que sea una coincidencia que una chica parecida a Jessi y Amanda aparezca de la nada , yo tendría cuidado Kyle - Un momento , él también , primero Declan me advertía sobre ella y ahora Foss pero que pasaba  
- Foss tiene razón Kyle , esa chica apareció de la nada de un día para otro , me parece muy extraño - No Adam tu también  
- Ella es una buena chica que vino desde Houston para poder estudiar así que si no tenéis pruebas en contra ella , no digáis nada - No me gustaba para nada que empezasen a criticar a una chica sin conocerla , sabía que me quería cuidar y con Latnok detrás de mi , sería imposible tener una vida normal pero esto se acabaría porque acabaría con Latnok y podría tener mi vida  
- Solo queremos lo mejor para ti Kyle y estoy seguro de que Nicole y Steven te dirían lo mismo si estuvieran aquí - Foss me miro a los ojos y vi que hablaba en serio , yo también lo hacia  
- Se que es lo que queréis para mí y os lo agradezco pero también tengo que poder equivocarme yo solo - Cuando dije eso Foss se cayó y Adam igual , no quería que se sintiesen mal pero era la verdad , tenía que poder equivocarme  
- Tienes razón Kyle - Yo mire a Adam y vi como me daba la razón - Hace tiempo que sabes cómo es tu vida y que quieres ser normal como Lori o Josh pero tienes que comprender que para nosotros eres como un hijo mas - Yo solo mire a Foss , el me consideraba su hijo - Por eso queremos cuidar de ti porque te queremos y queremos que estés bien - Yo no sabía que decir , no sabía para nada que Foss me consideraba su hijo , así que solo asentí y levante la cabeza para sonreír como nunca lo hiciera  
- Sera mejor ponernos a trabajar no ? La noche no es eterna así que empecemos - Yo solo mire a Adam como me sonreía y sabia que Foss también lo hacia  
- Primero entrena con Adam, yo tengo que ordenar todo esto para los cerebritos, luego entrenaremos nosotros - Yo solo sonreí y me marche con Adam también oyendo discutir a Foss con Jackie y Mark, no lo quería decir pero... esta noche seria agotadora


	19. Nuevas respuestas

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo chapter de vuestra seria favorita. Esta semana he estado un poco triste por cómo se ha recibido el ultimo capitulo publicado ya que no ha sido bien recibido pero eso no me importa ya que cada uno decide lo que lee , pero me ha entristecido que fuese cuando doy la noticia de que habrá una segunda temporada y de que además empezare a mediados de Noviembre a trabajar en ella ya que tengo varios escenarios hechos y algún que otro personaje nuevo por ahora solo tengo pensado añadir tres personajes a la plantilla de regulares y dos de ellos conocidos por todos así que ya podéis ir pensando en quien serán . Por cierto, este capítulo este dedicado especialmente a mato por sus constantes preguntas de porque Jessi no lucha junto a Kyle, en este capítulo descubrirás porque Kyle no permite que Jessi esté a su lado. **

**Y ahora sin más cambios me pongo a contestar los reviews de mis fans:**

**_L. Sira:_****No lo are como en la tele, porque la finalidad en este fic es hacer lo que la tele y los mandatarias de ABC FAMILY no hicieron acabar la serie, yo no digo de que la cancelasen, si piensan eso pues bien pero lo que me parecio fatal es dejarlo con el final tan abierto, eso si que nunca se deberia hacer ya que una serie esta para el disfrute y al menos deberia de haber un final de calidad para esa gran serie. No es que no me gustaba sino que no le veía el gancho y este verano vi en una página web lo de la serie y dije voy a verla y mira ahora, no me imaginaba cuando empecé a ver la serie que llegaría a esto, pero me alegro por la gente que conocí gracias a Kyle. Pues creo que tengo algo malo que decirte porque en la segunda temporada Foss bajara un poco sus apariciones, ya que él se merece ser feliz, y no quiero añadir nada. No se sabe nada de lo que ocurrirá pero yo también deseo un final feliz para esta gran serie, pero si te digo la verdad, esta serie también la empecé por mis dudas de con quien debería de acabar Kyle y la verdad es que con cada capítulo que he escribido solo me han surgido más dudas pero espero encontrar las respuestas lo antes posible. Bueno y un abrazo **

_**Mato**_**:**** Como ya dije, capitulo especialmente dedicado para ti, haber si ahora comprendes porque Kyle no quiere que Jessi se enfrente a Latnok con él. Creo que cogeré unas pequeñas ya que dentro de nada volveré a escribir como un loco otra vez pero si te digo la verdad , estoy ansioso de empezar pero me quiero tomar mi tiempo para preparar los personajes . Y como no, en cada respuesta tu homenaje al Kessi, a si me gusta luchando por tus creyenzas .Bueno tienes razón aparecerán dos personajes que no han tenido mucha trama en la serie durante la segunda y tercera temporada y en mi temporada claro. Bueno, luego dime quién crees que aparecerá, si aciertas, creo que tendremos otro adivino junto con Sira así que espero tu respuesta con ansias, saludos desde el otro lado del Atlántico y cuídate**

**P.D: En mi siguiente capitulo vendrá la encuesta como hiciera ya en mi capitulo 10 así que guardar las ganas de escribir que os tocara, como yo lo he titulado - LAS 20 PREGUNTAS DE KYLE -**

* * *

**KYLE XY 5x19**

**Kyle POV**

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Adam y quería preguntarle acerca de Nicole y Steven pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema, estaba seguro de que el comprendería la pregunta ya que él sabe que ellos son como mis padres y querría saber dónde y como están, nunca habia estado tanto tiempo separado de ellos y quería saber donde estarán

- Kyle, se en lo que estas pensando pero no te preocupes, ellos están bien - Siempre me sorprendía Adam, siempre sabía lo que me preocupaba o lo que me atormentaba y estaba seguro que siempre me ayudaría en cualquier cosa  
- Gracias Adam era lo que quería oír, bueno vamos a por este entrenamiento que tienes pensando para mí - Estaba decidido a entrenar como nunca así que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiese  
- Kyle, porque no hablamos un poco antes de entrenar, tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría que supieras - Eso me confundió, habia pasado algo malo?  
- Adam , puedes contarme lo que sea , estoy dispuesto a todo - Yo quería ver alguna sonrisa en su cara pero nada seguía serio , que habia pasado  
- Mientras estábamos mirando las imágenes de Cassidy y su despacho , él , hoy recibió una llamada de arriba , de Latnok - Eso me dejo sorprendido , a donde quería llegar con eso  
- Que ha pasado Adam - No quería que andará por rodeos  
- Es sobre ... Jessi - Un momento a que venía todo esto  
- Que pasa con ella , Adam - Estaba demasiado nervioso , no sabía que quería decir y por su mirada no pude descifrar nada , que habia pasado  
- Latnok ha decidido cambiar el experimento y ... hacerlo con ella - Como ? Yo habia destruido todo , no quedaba nada era imposible que el experimento continuase - Cassidy guardo bastante formula en otra nave junto a varias capsulas , ellas han descubierto que Jessi , es mejor en varios aspectos y que podrían hacer que no tuviera esa fatiga ni ese límite que tenéis al forzaros , por eso han puesto en marcha un nuevo experimento con sus células unidas a la de otra persona , quieren hacerlo ... perfecto - Esto fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para mi cabeza , como era posible que no pudiese destruir todo , fui un tonto al pensar que Cassidy lo guardaría todo en un mismo sitio , si hubiéramos buscado mas ...  
- Cuando piensas , sacar a la persona ? - Adam ya no me miraba solo miraba al suelo como buscando respuestas  
- No lo sé Kyle pero ... -  
- Tenemos que salvarla , tenemos que atacar lo más pronto posible Latnok y salvarla , ella no puede quedar ahí dentro dieciséis años como nosotros - Lo tenía decidido , teníamos que actuar lo más pronto posible para salvarla  
- Kyle ... aun no hemos entrenado lo suficiente para poder entrar y que salgáis los dos vivos , tienes que tener paciencia y seguir con el entrenamiento - No podía hacer eso , tenía que ser lo más pronto posible , esto cambiaba los planes  
- Lo comprendo , luego entrenaremos mas , todo el día , podemos decirle lo que está pasando aquí abajo a los chicos y así poder entrenar más tiempo , tenemos que salvarla Adam - Eso dejo mudo a Adam , lo comprendía , era demasiada información para un día pero necesitábamos salvarla , esa chica no podía vivir lo que vivimos nosotros , eso nunca  
- Kyle , les dirías que los estuviste mintiendo todo el verano y que yo estaba vivo , Kyle piénsalo por favor , podemos hacerlo despacio y bien , además ahora con Jackie y Mark nos ayudaran mas y lo podemos hacer más rápido solo necesitamos tiempo - Eso no me valía , tenía que salvarla y si ellos no me ayudaban iría yo , ahora no era solo Latnok sino la vida de una niña inocente  
- Adam , si no lo hacemos como lo digo yo , iré mañana y entrare solo sin nada solo para salvarla , no quiero que nadie pase lo que yo y Jessi pasamos , quiero que esa niña crezca en una familia que le quieran y que no sufra , eso es lo que quiero , puedes ayudarme o yo mismo iré hasta allá dentro y la sacare - Adam no me miraba , sabía que lo que le acababa de decir era algo demasiado difícil de pensar en un noche pero yo lo necesitaba  
- Acepto Kyle , pero aras lo que nosotros te digamos , y no entraras en Latnok hasta que nosotros lo decidamos y junto con Declan y Foss - Eso era lo que quería y necesitaba oír , tenía que salvar a esa chica fuese como fuese  
- Me alegro de que hayas decidido lo mejor - Yo le sonreí y le abrace , Adam sabía lo que significa para mí que una persona inocente pasara lo que nosotros pasamos dentro de Latnok pero también sabia que entrar en Latnok sin protección ni nada sería un suicidio  
- Has cambiado Kyle , hace tiempo eras aquel chico que vino a esta casa en busca de respuestas y ahora ya eres un hombre que lucha por su ética , me alegro de que hayas madurado , serás un buen hombre dentro de algunos años - Yo solo seguí sonriendo y lo abrace con más fuerza , esas palabras llegaron al fondo de mi corazón - Pero , por ahora , nadie debe de saber lo que ocurre en Latnok solo Foss , Declan , tu y yo - Yo me separe de él y asentí , aria cualquier cosa - Pero ahora a entrenar que se nos hace tarde y luego iras con Foss , así que preparado  
- Siempre estoy preparado - Los dos nos sonreímos y empezó el entrenamiento , él primero de muchos largos entrenamientos

**Amada POV**

Kyle ... solo habia dormido una noche en sus brazos y ya lo volvía a desear , no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en cómo dormí hace unas noches , lo quería junto a mí , quería sentir su cuerpo junto al mío , sus manos en mi cintura y las mías en su pecho , notar su corazón , era imposible poder conciliar el sueño de esta manera y aun mas pensando en que habia hecho Jessi abajo para encontrarse tan contenta , apostaría mi piano a que Kyle habia hablado con ella , no sabía que era tan posesiva , solo pensaba en estar al lado de Kyle para que nadie se acercara , como podía ser así si cuando estaba con Charlie no me comportaba así , será que no estaba enamorado de él sino de Kyle , que pena que no lo hubiera conocido antes o que él fuese un chico normal adoptado por los Trager , creo que seriamos los mejores amigos desde pequeños y me enamoraría de él , pero la vida fue así y será por algo y yo me alegro porque gracias a esta vida pude conocer a grandes amigos y a un chico increíble por eso sabía que lucharía por él día a día , hasta que él decidiera si estaría conmigo o con Jessi

**Kyle POV**

No podía detenerme , ahora que sabia los planes de Latnok para Jessi sabía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para hacer que no le hicieran nada a ella y menos a la persona que estaría encerrada dentro de esa vaina , de solo imaginármela un escalofrió pasaba por toda mi columna y esa sensación no me gustaba para nada , tenía que salvarla si o si , ahora no estaba solo mi libertad en juego sino la vida de una persona que era completamente inocente , una cosa es que fueran a por mí , yo podría valerme por mi mismo pero otra muy distinta es tocar algo a lo que yo quiero mucho por eso me entrenaría hasta que Foss o Adam me dijesen que estaba preparado para entrar en Latnok

- Kyle , ya es la hora puedes parar - Foss me estaba hablando desde abajo , ya que yo estaba subiendo por una pared con una inclinación del 20% , sabía que él quería que parase ya que sabía que cuando me levántese estaría entrenando todo el día , Foss me conocía a la perfección y como él me conocía estaba seguro que comprendería que yo no podía parar  
- Acabo esto y nos vamos - Él me estaba sujetando por el arnés para que yo no resbalase y cayese pero estaba seguro de que él sabía que eso nunca me pasaría  
- Kyle , es mejor que bajes , los chicos pueden despertarse además tengo que llevar a sus apartamentos a tus amigos , será mejor que bajes , ya entrenaremos mañana , no te preocupes - Yo le hice caso y pare de subir así que solo tuve que ir bajando poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo y sacarme el arnés  
- Mañana a qué hora venís ? - Tenía intención de decirles a todos , nada más levantarse , la verdad , que Adam no estaba muerto , que sabía donde estaba Latnok y que entraría en ella para poder hacer justicia y por mi libertad , pero no podía decir nada acerca del experimento que tenía Latnok en sus manos  
- Que te parece a las doce, a tus amigos les dará tiempo a preparar las cosas para poder quedarse aquí el tiempo necesario y así Adam y yo podremos preparar algo para poder entrenar - Yo solo asentí y me despedí de todos, esta noche no podría dormir, lo sabía, solo deseaba que la mañana llegase para poderles decir la verdad a los chicos


	20. Buscando respuestas

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo chapter de Kyle XY. Este chapter es especial para mí ya que es el número 20 ( Dios! Aun me acuerdo cuando lo empecé pensando que nadie lo leería ) y como cada diez chapters are mi encuesta pero antes de nada toca mi charla . En primer lugar quiero ponerme serio y mencionar lo que hace poco ocurrió en el Madrid Arena en la fiesta de Halloween y quiero decirles a todos que es verdad , dentro habia mas de 20.000 personas ya que yo me encontraba ahí dentro ya que fui con unos amigos aunque no me enterara de nada hasta después de la fiesta , por eso quiero decirles la verdad y guardar un momento por las victimas de algo tan trágico y que el Gobierno Madrileño intenta lavarse las manos , bueno ... centrémonos en la historia , este chapter será un poco protagonizado por Amanda así que espero que sea del gusto de todos y por cierto os tengo dos noticias importantes**

**1. Para la próxima semana , en el siguiente chapter , hare como una especie de prologo que será de la siguiente temporada de Kyle que cambiara completamente de titulo y además pondré el nombre de un nuevo personaje y una pequeña biografía de él también junto al opening que tendrá la temporada , solo para abrir boca**

**2. También he decidido adelantar y ya he empezado a escribir el borrador del primer chapter de la nueva temporada ya que quiero dejar algún chapter antes de Diciembre , y si dios quiere , también diré , para la semana que viene , el día en el que iniciare la nueva temporada pero aun lo estoy pensando **

**También os tengo un pequeño regalo para todos mis lectores y es de otro chapter nada mas este , lo are básicamente para celebrar que quedan solo 23 días para mi decimosexto aniversario así que espero que os guste el chapter **

**El siguiente chapter tratara sobre la relación que Kyle y Jessi tienen y tendrá , un momento muy caldeado , donde Jessi le hará ver a Kyle que todo tiene su tiempo **

**Y ahora y sin más dilación **

**- LAS 20 PREGUNTAS DE KYLE -**

**0.1 - Que os parece el autor de este fic ? **

**0.2 - Que puntuación le daríais al fic y porque ?**

**0.3 - Que hizo que os enganchasteis a la serie y al fic ?**

**0.4 - Que opinión teneis de como he creado a los personajes de la serie ?**

**0.5 - Que pensais de la relación Amanda-Kyle-Jessi , que he creado ?**

**0.6 - Cual sería el final perfecto para esta temporada ? **

**0.7 - Que personaje creéis que debería de aparecer más ?**

**0.8 - Cual es vuestra escena favorita del fic ?**

**0.9 Dentro de la serie , cual es vuestro capitulo y escena favorita ?**

**0.10 - Que fue lo que pensasteis cuando visteis/leísteis por primera vez el fic ?**

**0.11 - Que sería lo que cambiario del fic ? **

**0.12 - Que pensaríais de una nueva rival para Amanda y Jessi ?**

**0.13 - Como ya dije en el anterior chapter van a aumentar su participación varios personajes de la serie . Que personaje creéis que es ?**

**0.14 - Que creéis que busca Latnok con la creación de clones de Jessi ?**

**0.15 - Cual es vuestro personaje favorito de la serie ?**

**0.16 - Que no cambiarias para nada de este fic ? **

**0.17 - Que es lo mejor y lo peor de este fic ? **

**0.18 - Que echareis de menos del fic cuando ya acabe la temporada ? **

**0.19 - Que cosa no debe de faltar en la siguiente temporada ? **

**0.20 - Cuantas temporadas aguantaríais de mi fic ?**

**_L . Sira :_****Bueno , en realidad ABC es una cadena privada que tiene bastante dinero y me extraño bastante que la cancelaran ya que lo más normal sería que hiciesen un final para serie como normalmente hacen , es extraño que hagan una cancelación . En realidad será sin los fallos de Kyle , pero mejor me callo ya que no quiero destripar algunas tramas que tengo en mente para la segunda temporada pero te recomiendo volver a ver el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada y fijarte en algunas conversaciones entre Kyle y Adam quizás eres lo suficientemente perspicaz de por qué digo lo que digo . Bueno , muchas gracias por volver a comentar mi fic y espero que te vaya bien , un abrazo y nos leemos **

_**Chema : **_**Antes de nada quisiera pedirte disculpas , seguramente tienes bastantes cosas que hacer así que siento ponerme como me puse pero es que quedan tan pocos chapter que me encantaría tener un gran final de temporada por eso lo digo . Kyle maduro mucho en este verano y mas se va a notar cuando este en la Universidad , tuve que trabajar bastante para acomodar su personalidad pero creo que me ha salido a las mil maravillas . Bueno , muchas gracias por leerme y tomate el tiempo que necesites , siempre estarán aquí los chapters . Un abrazo**

**P.D : Siento que hoy no estuviera tan alegra de lo normal , es que la noticia de Madrid Arena me ha chocado bastante por eso no puedo estar tan alegre y simpático . Un abrazo**

**- QUEDAN 5 CHAPTERS -**

* * *

**KYLE XY 5x20**

**Kyle POV**

La mañana habia llegado mas rápido de lo que pensaba , sabía que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y nadie estaba levantado por eso decidí hacer yo el desayuno , necesita distraerme y la única manera era haciendo un desayuno para los chicos , así que cambie mi pijama por una camiseta negra gastada y unos pantalones vaqueros , no tenía muchas ganas de vestirme ´´ decentemente ´´ ya que sabía que Adam y Foss llegarían dentro de nada y espera que la mañana se me pasase rápidamente al contarles a todos lo que habia pasado en esa casa . En la cocina estaba cerrado así que decidí abrir las persianas y un poco la puerta para que la habitación se airase, luego fui a la nevera para ver lo que podía preparar pero la vi casi vacía, tendría que ir a por un poco de comida a algún supermercado cercano, así que viendo lo que tenía en la nevera decidí hacer un desayuno ligero. Entre los fogones el tiempo se me paso volando y antes de que me diera cuenta Josh y Declan ya estaban en la mesa preparando el desayuno, quería hablar primero con Declan sobre lo que les contaría a los chicos así que le dije a Josh que fuese a despertar a las chicas

- Declan - él se giro y me miro, él sabía que algo pasaba conmigo ya que estaba demasiado callado - Les voy a contar todo lo que está ocurriendo - Cuando se lo dije vi confusión en sus ojos, sabía que le tenía que explicar muchas cosas pero sabía que Josh volvería rápidamente  
- Te comprendo Kyle, te apoyo - Eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de apoyo moral  
- Pero también tengo que hablar contigo, cambiaron algunas cosas - Declan me iba a contestar pero vi como entraba por la puerta Josh así que Declan se cayó y yo seguí haciendo el desayuno de los chicos

Paso el tiempo y todos estábamos en la mesa desayunando, no sabía cómo sacar el tema pero tenía que hablar con ellos y que mejor momento que este, creo que todos sabían que algo me habia pasado ya que estaba más callado de lo normal y además, Jessi me miraba cada quince segundos, no podía mas tenía que decir lo que estaba pasando

- Chicos, tenemos que hablar - Todos me miraron como expectantes a que les dijera que estaba pasando, sabía que me apoyarían pero... tenía miedo  
- Se trata de Latnok? - Josh me miraba como diciendo que sabía que estaba pasando pero estaba seguro que no sabía nada  
- Si, es momento de mover ficha - Todos excepto Jessi y Declan me miraban confundidos - Declan y yo llevamos entrenando con Foss y Adam en una sala que hay debajo de esta casa para... poder destruir Latnok, se que nunca me dejaran en paz si no lo destruyo  
- Adam... esta vivo... - Lori parecía muy consternada al saber eso así que le explique todo lo que pasaba en realidad  
- Por eso , ayer , Adam y yo decidimos entrenar más que antes para poder destruir Latnok lo más pronto posible , además de que unos amigos nos vendrán a ayudar - Todos sin excepciones , me miraban confundidos - Son Jackie y Mark , Adam hablo con ellos y decidieron ayudarnos para poder entrar en Latnok y destruirla , solo os quiero pedir una cosa , a todos - Cuando dije eso mire a Jessi - No quiero que nadie interfiera en nuestros entrenamientos , cuando todo esto acabe , todos podremos ser chicos normales y tener una vida normal  
- Kyle, siempre te apoyaremos - Esas palabras llegaron al fondo de mi corazón y mas siendo Josh quien hablaba - Eres como nuestro hermano para nosotros y sé que nunca nos fallaras por eso quiero que cuentes con nosotros para lo que quieras o para lo que necesites - Yo solo sonreí y sentí como mis lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos pero no era el momento, ahora tenía que ser fuerte, por todos - Por eso, que tal si te empezamos ayudando a recoger la mesa

**Amanda POV**

No podía ni imaginarme lo que habia sufrido Kyle , como pude ser tan tonta y no fijarme en cómo se marchaba por la noches , él seguramente estaría luchando para que todo esto acabase y yo con mis celos por Jessi , no le podría volver a mirar a los ojos , él siempre comportándose bien conmigo aunque lo estuviera pasando mal y yo aquí , quejándome de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Jessi , era sumamente idiota por eso lo mejor sería que ahora ayudaría de todas las maneras posibles para que Kyle estuviera bien , esta vez seria yo quien cuidase de él

- Deja de pensar tanto en él , se te nota demasiado - Tenía que hablar con alguien y quien mejor que Lori para aconsejarme que podía hacer , ahora no sería el mejor momento ya que estábamos fregando los platos del desayuno gracias y Josh , y Kyle se habia ido con Declan a fuera , según él , para ayudarlo a mover unas cuantas cosas  
- Tenemos que hablar - Lori me miro como sabiendo que me pasaba así que solo asintió y me sonrió

Habíamos acabado y Lori parecía que me arrastraba al comedor para que nadie nos interrumpiera ya que Jessi se habia ido a buscar a Declan y a Kyle y Josh habia decidido ayudar más en casa

- Cuéntame que te pasa? - Lori parecía bastante entusiasmada por tener una conversación de chicas  
- Kyle - Yo no sabía cómo empezar , parecía una tonta pero era verdad , no sabía cómo contarle todo esto  
- Hasta ahí habia llegado por mí misma , que te ocurre con él - Ahora hablaba más seria como incitándome a que le contase todo lo que le pasaba  
- Yo ... quiero poder proteger a Kyle , dejarle más libertad - Lori ahora parecía mas confundida por mis palabras - Quiero poder ayudar a Kyle y no ser tan ... tan ... -  
- Posesiva , celosa , compulsiva ... - Un momento eso era lo que pensaba Lori de mi relación con Kyle - Bueno , eso es la mayoría de los problemas en las parejas así que , defínete  
- Yo ... - Haber celosa , si estaba claro , no quería que Jessi se le acercara mucho a Kyle pero sabía lo que significa ella para él , - Celosa ... - Posesiva ... Creo que no , vale quería a Kyle para mi sola pero ... que chica no quiere estar a solas con él chico a quien quiere  
- Crees que ese es tu problema , que eres celosa - No sabía que contestarle , sabía que una parte de mi estaba diciendo que si pero otra me decía que estaba siendo de lo más normal  
- Si ... - No sabía que decir ni que hacer en este momento  
- Bueno ... pues deberías de cambiar eso , Kyle ahora tiene demasiados problemas para centrarse en vosotras , por eso , deberías de dejarle su espacio y que pasase más tiempo con Jessi - Un momento que ... Lori me estaba diciendo que dejase pasar más tiempo a Kyle con Jessi y si ... - Amanda , yo se que tu y Kyle acabareis juntos tarde o temprano solo tienes que dejarle su espacio , ahora necesita estar con Jessi porque , aunque me cueste decirlo y a ti oírlo , Kyle y Jessi están conectados por algo que nadie tendrá nunca con él - Esas palabras dolieran en lo más profundo de mi corazón , lo sabía y sé que nunca podría llenar el hueco que dejaría Jessi en Kyle , como sabia que ella tampoco llenaría el mío , pero una cosa era saberlo y otra , muy distinta era que te lo dijeran - Y ahora se necesitan , necesitan acabar con algo que los tienen encerrados en jaulas , ellos no pueden ser chicos normales sino acaban con esto Amanda piénsalo , cuando estemos en la Universidad Kyle y tu podréis pasar más tiempo juntos , hay no habrá padres para controlaros , hay podrás luchar por Kyle con todas tus armas - Eso me animo , sabía que Kyle ahora mismo necesitaba mucho mas a Jessi que a mí , pero tampoco me gustaba pensar que podrían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos -  
- Tienes razón Lori pero ... y si al pasar tanto tiempo junto a ella se da de cuenta de que la ama - Eso era el miedo que tenía , saber que al pasar tanto tiempo juntos podría hacer que Kyle se diese de cuenta de que la amaba - No sé que haría si por culpa de eso , Kyle se fuese de mi vida para siempre es algo que no podría soportar - Estaba a punto de llorar sabia que mis lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos pero tenía que aguantar , no quería parecer débil  
- Amanda , no digo que te olvides de él completamente , puedes pasar tiempo con él y estar juntos , solo digo que no lo atosigues si pasa demasiado tiempo con Jessi y no está contigo , yo se que él te quiere - Eso también lo sabia pero el problema es que no solo me quería a mi sino que también quería a Jessi  
- Es que ... no te lo conté todo - Eso parecía desconcertante para Lori , pero sabía que era algo que debía de sabe - Kyle y Jessi , casi se acuestan juntos - Eso ultimo lo habia dicho demasiado bajo y sabia que Lori no habia entendido ni una sola palabra  
- Amanda , repítelo - Tenía que hacerlo  
- Que Kyle y Jessi casi se acuestan juntos - Ahora sí que lo habia oído porque era la única explicación que le veía a que Lori no moviese ningún musculo y su mandíbula cállese  
- Estas bromeando - Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza , como me gustaría que fuese una broma pero no lo era - Kyle , el mismo Kyle que estaba nervioso cuando iba a bailar contigo , el mismo Kyle que no sabía si quería pasar a la siguiente base contigo , el mismo Kyle ... -  
- Creo que solo conocemos un Kyle , tu hermano - Estaba demasiado nerviosa porque Lori empezase a decir que eso era broma  
- Vale , pero esto tiene que ser una broma , Kyle nunca haría nada parecido con nadie a no ser que ... -  
- Que la ame , ya lo pensé Lori , pero no , según Jessi , Kyle es un adolescente normal y corriente que quiere tener más contacto con el sexo opuesto -  
- No me puedo creer , es imposible , Kyle es el chico puro de la familia el que nunca hace nada , tengo que hablar con él sobre protección y ... - Eso me hizo gracia , nunca me imagine ver a una Lori tan maternal ni protectora

**Kyle POV**

Le había dicho las ultimas noticias a Declan mientras intentábamos mover algunas cosas en la terraza para tener sitio para las cosas de Mark y Jackie , ya que como me imagino , traerán un equipo para poder ayudarnos , y como en la casa apenas hay sitio para nosotros le estábamos haciendo un sitio para los instrumentos . Declan se había tomado bien eso de entrenar más que nunca ahora mismo , porque , según él , prefiere , entrenar más tiempo y no a la una de la mañana , yo solo sonríe , sabía que él no me decepcionaría y intentaría hacer lo mismo por él pero ahora mismo lo que de verdad importaba era entrenar el máximo de tiempo posible para poder entrar en Latnok .

- Kyle , estás seguro de querer hacer todo eso - Me esperaba que Declan dijese eso , mayormente por mis problemas con Jessi y Amanda pero sabía que ahora mismo lo único que era importante era salvar a esa chica de Latnok  
- Claro que si , quien en su vida no sueña con poder destruir una corporación malvada - Cada vez que hacia una broma , Declan se ponía como si el mundo se hubiera destruido  
- Kyle , me alegro de que ahora sepas hacer bromas pero mejor ve poco a poco , a veces pareces el chistoso del grupo y eso es de Josh tu eres el listo - Yo ahora me ríe de las ocurrencias de Declan , como si esto fuera una serie adolescente donde cada uno tenía algo especial - Pero ... sabes a lo que me refiero no Kyle ? Jessi y Amanda se pondrán como lobas cuando no pases tanto tiempo con ellas -  
- Lo sé , pero ahora lo único que me importa es esa chica que está encerrada en Latnok y poder ser libre después de este verano , es lo primordial - Declan se habia puesto serio cuando le dije eso , sabía que a él no le gustaba que yo me pusiera como si todo el peso de mis problemas cayese solo en mi , sabía que tenía a amigos que me ayudarían perfectamente pero ahora mismo este problema era solo mío  
- Si eso es lo que piensas , no te molestare mas si me prometes algo - Yo lo mire desconcertado pero sabía que si quería saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza no me quedaba otra que aceptar  
- Vale , lo prometo - Cuando se lo dije el dejo su cara seria y sonrió para luego acercarse a mí y abrazarme por el cuello con su brazo para desordenarme el pelo  
- Tu y yo , noche de chicos 3 parte que te parece ? - Es la última vez que le prometo algo a Declan - No me digas que no , la noche que salimos fue de diez , excepto por esa chica , aun no sé porque te dio su número de teléfono como se llamaba - Un momento , ella me dio su número de teléfono , como no me habia acordado para nada de esa parte  
- Un momento ? Me dio su número , no me acuerdo para nada que me lo diese - Declan dejo de sonreír y desvió su mirada - Donde está el numero - Declan no me miro a los ojos y siguió con su mirada baja  
- Creo que lo tiene una de las chicas , según Josh , cuando vinimos estábamos tan mal que Jessi y Amanda te ayudaron a subir las escaleras para su habitación ya que no querían que a mitad de la noche calleras del sofá y creo que Amanda cogió el papel que tenía el numero - Como le podía pedir a la chica que quiero que me dé el papel donde pone el numero de una chica que me enamoro solo con verla , era imposible que me lo diese , además tenia que olvidarme de ella , con un poco de suerte nunca más la vería  
- Luego no hay nada más que hacerle , sigamos con esto antes de que Foss llegue , sino ya verás cómo se pone - Declan me sonrió y seguimos trabajando para poder poner los objetos que traerían


	21. Actos de necesidad

**- QUEDAN 4 CHAPTERS -**

* * *

**KYLE XY 5x21**

**Kyle POV**

La mañana se me habia pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto , sabía que serian los últimos momentos de mis vacaciones ya que desde el momento en que Foss y Adam entraran dedicaría mi cuerpo y mi alma a salvar a esa chica y en ser libre de una vez por todas , saber que Declan me ayudaría me daba muchas fuerzas para seguir adelante pero tener que dejar de estar con Amanda , Jessi , Lori y Josh , no me gustaba para nada , pero era lo que tenía que hacer si quería ser un chico libre , además esto también lo hacía por Jessi , tenía que salvarla de Latnok y también eliminar por completo todos esos experimentos que estaban haciendo a su costa . Ahora estaba en mi sofá intentando ordenar mis pensamientos antes de que la bocina de Foss sonase para decirnos que estaba aquí , necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad en mi vida y todo empezaba hoy , tenía que acabar con Latnok para poder salvarme y ser libre

- Kyle , quería hablar contigo - Era verdad tenía una conversación pendiente con Jessi y este sería el mejor momento , así que solo me levante y asentí con la cabeza , quería acabar con esto para centrarme en Latnok y en todo  
- Tu dirás - Quería que ella empezase ya que no sabía por dónde empezar  
- Quien es esa Angy ? - Sabia que empezaría por ahí así que casi lo tenía planeado  
- A Angy la conocí el día que salimos en nuestra noche de chicos , ella es tan parecida a ti y a Amanda , que hasta Josh la confundió con Amanda , además de que tiene una personalidad encantadora y ... yo pude esperar para conocerla , seguro que si os conocierais seriáis grandes amigas - Cuando acabe de decirlo mire los ojos de Jessi y creo que lo que le acababa de decir no le habia gustado ya que parecía , no sé cómo decirlo ... , celosa  
- Me alegro de que hubieras conocido a una chica así Kyle pero recuerda que mientras tú estabas ahí con esa chica , nosotras estábamos aquí esperando para que volvieses , sabes cómo ,me siento al saber que conociste a una chica que te hace sentir así ? - Ahora sabia con claridad que ella estaba dolida , no solo por mis palabras , sino por mis acciones - Que sentirías tu si yo a Amanda decidiéramos salir una noche y coqueteáramos con el primer chico que apareciese - Eso me habia dolido en el alma , yo no coquetee con la primera chica que apareció sino con la primera chica que se parecía a ellas  
- Yo no coquetee con una chica cualquiera sino con una chica que se parecía a vosotras , aunque Declan me habia dicho que me olvidase de vosotras por una noche no pude y lo que hice fue pasar parte de la noche con una chica igualita a vosotras , por eso Declan se enfado conmigo , por no poder olvidarme de vosotras dos - Jessi parecía dolida por mis palabras , pero era la verdad , yo las quería a las dos y pase la noche con una chica que era muy parecida a ellas  
- Kyle , no es el hecho de si es o no es parecida a nosotras sino que estuviste con una chica que no es ni yo ni Amanda , yo comprendo que beses , abraces , duermas o hagas lo que quieres con Amanda , porque sé que algún día elegirás a una de las dos , pero lo que me duele es que tu estuviste con una chica que no era ni ella ni yo , eso es lo que me duele , al menos a mi - Tenía razón , yo las estaba tratando como objetos y ellas estaban a mi lado esperando a que yo decidiese por una de las dos  
- Lo siento Jessi , no sabía que estabas sufriendo tanto - Tenía que hacer que me perdonase y para eso aria cualquier cosa - Are cualquier cosa para que puedas perdonarme - Yo la mire a los ojos y supe que ya tenía planeado algo no solo por esos ojos si por la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios  
- Kyle , me dolió mucho todo esto pero sabes que siempre te perdonare y sabes porque - Yo no sabía que contestar ya que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi - Porque te quiero y hagas lo que hagas se que siempre encontraras la solución y creo que ya sabes cuál es la solución - Eso ultimo me dejo las cosas muy claras , demasiado claras diría yo así que solo respire profundamente y la bese , esta vez le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo , esta vez me dejaría llevar .

**Amanda POV**

Hablar con Lori me habia ayudado mucho , antes de la conversación yo estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer respecto a Kyle porque me habia dado dé cuenta de que él me necesitaba de otra forma de la de la chica que quería sino su amiga y confidente como lo era Jessi , ellos dos estaban demasiado unidos y , aunque me molestase , lo comprendía porque ellos habían pasado demasiado juntos como para ahora abandonarse pero sabía que esta sería la última aventura peligrosa que tendrían que hacer y si salía bien , Kyle podría ser libre de una vez por todas , por eso le apoyaría y le ayudaría en cualquier coas que necesitase porque quería que fuese feliz y ahora no necesitaba más presión y tensión entre las dos . Pero ... como le podría ayudar ?

**Jessi POV**

Este Kyle no lo conocía , era como la última vez , estaba demasiado receptivo a mis besos y a mis caricias , esta vez querría llegar al final de todo ? Es lo que él quería ? Quería llegar hasta el final conmigo o solo estaba disculpándose por lo de esa chica , claro que solo estaba disculpándose conmigo , sabe que deseo con toda mi alma llegar hasta el final con él pero solo lo haré cuando él también lo desee y cuando sepa a quien ama , si lo hiciéramos ahora solo seria ... sexo frio y sin emociones , al menos , por su parte , ya que yo sabía que lo amaba y deseaba poder hacerlo pero tenía que parar era lo mejor

- Jessi ... - Como podía parar si esa voz tan suave y dulce penetraba mis oídos - Porque paras ? - Y mas con sus manos apretándome contra él y sus labios en mi cuello , esto era el cielo y yo me quería quedar aquí pero ... si lo hacia esta al final , me sentiría en el mismo infierno  
- Tu no deseas esto Kyle - No sabía lo difícil que era pronunciar con sus labios en mi cuello , esto debería de estar prohibido de lo dulce que es  
- Claro que lo deseo , te deseo - Lo notaba , notaba como su libido subía por toda la tensión de la casa y si no la daba controlado , los demás sabrán que algo está pasando  
- No deseas esto , deseas el hecho carnal de hacer esto , no el hecho amoroso Kyle - Yo me tuve que separar de su cuerpo , necesitaba estar de él , sino no podría ni hablar con sus besos  
- Jessi te deseo - Kyle volvió a empujarme contra él y me beso , como me podía negar a estos labios , con los que cada noche soñaba poder besar y que solo estaban a unos metros de distancia , era imposible poder contenerse - Deseo poder tenerte en mis brazos , ser uno solo -  
- Pero a mi sola o también a Amanda ? - Sabia que él también deseaba a Amanda con toda su alma por eso tenía que parar , no quería hacer esto si Kyle no sabía lo que sentía en realidad  
- Jessi ... - Él dejo de mirar mis ojos y ese fue mi momento para levantarme , no quería que sufriera pero era lo mejor para él y para mi -  
- Kyle , comprendo que seas un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas , también comprendo que nos necesites a las dos pero yo me niego a hacer algo mas contigo sino tienes claros tus sentimientos por nosotras - Kyle se habia levantado y se estaba arreglando las ropas pero no me miraba , se habia girado  
- Lo siento - Por eso no me miraba ? Pensaba que estaba enfadado con él ? Tenía que hacerle ver que no era así pero estaba claro que mis palabras no servirían para mucho así que solo quedaban las acciones . Que hice ? Fácil le agarre del brazo y le hice girar para así poder atrapar sus labios , esta vez no era un beso hambriento ni necesitado , quería besarlo como él me habia enseñado , dulce y con amor , algo que para mí era difícil al tenerlo tan cerca y así poder controlarme pero lo tenía que hacer quería decirle con este beso que esperaría por él hasta que disidiese a quien amaba  
- Kyle ... Te amo - No sabía porque esas palabras habían salido de mi pero necesitaba que él supiera de mis sentimientos aunque sabía que no recibiría un yo también  
- Jessi ... - Quería callarlo pero no me sentía tan valiente , quería saber lo que él sentía por mi aunque fuese un simple te quiero - Tu nunca estarás sola - Eso me habia dejado sin palabras y habia llegado directo a mi corazón , no sabía cómo pero , Kyle , siempre sabia que decirme para hacerme sentir bien y querida , sabía que mi mayor miedo era quedar sola , sin nadie pero estas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo saltase de alegría y mis ojos se humedecieses  
- Kyle ... Foss ya ha llegado - No podía creer que Declan hubiese estropeado esto , quería decirle que le amaba y que aria cualquier cosa por él pero no pude  
- De acuerdo Declan , vamos - Quería decirle que no se fuera , que se quedara conmigo , ahora mismo me daba igual Cassidy y Latnok solo me importaba lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos - Jessi , te prometo que haré lo posible para poder destruir Latnok y así vengar a Sarah , quiero que al final de este verano , tú seas libre - Después , Kyle se habia ido y mi cuerpo estaba temblando , junto con mi corazón como podía haber enamorado a un chico como Kyle

**Kyle POV**

Este momento era un antes y un después en mi vida , desde este momento me concentraría en acabar con Latnok y salvar a aquella chica y , para eso , tendría que olvidarme completamente de mi familia , de mis amigos , de ellas , seria difícil , lo sé , pero si todo resultaba bien , todo acabaría antes de que me diera cuenta y luego tendría una vida libre sin Latnok .

- Kyle , no quiero meterme en tu vida privada pero ... - Sabia lo que me quería decir Declan , que debía olvidarme de todo al menos hasta que todo esto acabase , lo sabía y seria lo que iba a hacer  
- Se lo que me vas a decir Declan , y lo haré no te preocupes , de ahora en adelante solo habrá entrenamiento y entrenamiento  
- Eso es lo que quería oírte decir Kyle - Estábamos en la entrada justo al lado de la puerta , este era el principio de nuestra aventura  
- Preparado Declan - Yo puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo mire sonriendo  
- Siempre lo estoy Kyle - Yo sonreí y abrí la puerta , este era el momento


	22. Quiero una nueva vida

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo chapter de vuestra serie favorita. Esta semana he estado demasiado centrado en el fic y por eso os traigo varias noticias , empecemos , la primera es que ya he empezado a escribir la segunda temporada del fic y que digamos que me está encantando volver a escribir después de unas cuantas semanas sin hacerlo , me ha servido mucho para desconectar . Otra noticia mía es que estoy buscando fecha para poder publicar el inicio de la segunda temporada y os digo que será a finales de Diciembre pero aun no sé todo depende de cómo escriba y de mi tiempo libre. También tengo que decir que he hablado con una persona que, para mí, ha hecho los mejores videos de Kyle XY de todo Youtube y me ha dicho que aria un opening especial para este fic y que lo tendrá para finales de mes así que estoy nervioso por eso (Si queréis ver sus videos se llama Manu K y si queréis una recomendación mía mirad Jessi´s Replay). Muy bien , y ahora hablando de mi fic quiero deciros ( En especial a L Sira ) que en este chapter por fin descubriremos el secreto de Declan , es algo que os sorprenderéis pero esta idea la saque del capítulo de la fiesta cuando ´´ salen ´´ por primera vez Kyle y Amanda , si en el capitulo donde Jessi ataca a Lori , pues al final de todo está la escena donde Kyle le quiere contar todo a Declan y ahí una frase que me hizo clic , yo digo que volváis a ver el capitulo y ya veréis como encaja**

**Bueno y como en cada semana me toca responder a vuestros reviews**

**_L . Sira :_********Evito totalmente convertirla en eso , yo creo que hice algo mal en este fic y es que desde el punto de vista de Amanda no lo plantee bien , me explico , al final de la última temporada se ve como Amanda da un giro inesperado y bueno yo eso no lo adapte demasiado bien y por eso tengo que hacerla madurar desde el principio , sé que es un poco rollo pero es algo que en la siguiente temporada lo estoy intentando solucionar pero haber que os parece . Dios Bendito , no se pero creo que tu vives demasiado mi fic , te metes en el porqué sino no me explico esas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Kyle . Creo que ya lo dije en su día , y que , hasta que Kyle ( Yo ) decida con quien quedarse no se llegara a la siguiente fase porque lo vería como una falta de respeto hacia la otra chica aunque , tengo que recordar que son adolescentes-adultos así que esas escenas ahora serán mas normales . Ves aquí tienes el secreto de Declan , ya tienes tu respuesta . Un abrazo y nos leemos**

_**Chema**_**: Te noto un poco estresado y me gustaría que te tomases tu tiempo , yo también tengo cosas que hacer y , a veces , dejo lo menos importante para el final , se que ahora todos estamos hasta arriba de cosas y sé que es difícil compaginar pero quiero que leas mi historia y te relajes y que me contestes cuando estas relajado , no hay prisa . Abrazos y tranquilo**

_**Mato**_**: Aun queda bastante para acabar con los capítulos pero si quieres acabar ya con mi historia como quieras . Cassidy ehh , no lo habia pensado pero no , él no será un nuevo personaje lo siento , piénsalo otra vez . Como no y tú siempre fiel al Kessi no ? Jajaja , frase mítica tuya . Bueno y si ya lo sabes para que me lees . Un abrazo**

**- QUEDAN 3 CHAPTERS -**

* * *

**KYLE XY 5x22**

**Kyle POV**

Habia pasado un mes desde que Declan y yo habíamos decidido empezar en serio con los entrenamientos, en este mes, Declan y yo habia entrenado hasta límites insospechados sin descanso, Foss y Adam nos habían ensañado todo lo que ellos sabían y ahora estábamos preparados para entrar en Latnok, hoy era el día de abandonar esta casa que nos habia acogido durante mucho tiempo, para así, poder hacer nuestra última aventura, nuestro último misterio seria resuelto. Los chicos nos habían ayudado de todas las formas posibles, desde apoyarnos moralmente cuando estábamos decaídos y cuidarnos cuando alguno de los dos sufría más de la cuenta los entrenamientos. Aunque lo que peor llevaba era la relación que tuvimos desde ese momento Amanda , Jessi y yo , yo intentaba ignorarlas , era lo mejor para todos , ya que yo , sentimentalmente , no podía aguantar estar con alguna de las dos , Jessi me comprendía y me apoyaba como me demostró durante estos meses y yo la trate fríamente , porque ? No sé, me acordaba de la conversación que Adam y yo tuvimos en la primera noche de entrenamiento y supe que esa era la única manera de concentrarme completamente en mi misión, cerrar todos los lazos sentimentales con las personas, solo así podía hacerme más fuerte. Declan, habia llevado mucho mejor esta situación ya que desde el primer momento le dejo claro a Jackie, que, sentimentalmente, él no estaría disponible para ella y ella acepto sabiendo lo que se estaba jugando en este momento pero yo no pude hablar con ellas, porque? No sé , solo quería lo mejor para ellas pero creo que falle , podía haberles dicho que no podía tener ninguna relación de sentimientos con ellas hasta que Latnok por fin fuera destruida pero no pude . Sabía que Amanda era la que peor se lo habia tomado ya que varias veces habia explotado de furia por mi comportamiento , sabía que me lo merecía pero nunca pude decirle que lo sentía y que la quería porque , desde hace un mes , mis sentimientos fueron guardados en un baúl en lo más hondo de mi corazón pero ahora estaba aquí con las maletas en la puerta como los demás esperando a que Foss y Adam llegasen con Nicole y Steven , los habia echado de menos , echaba de menos mis conversaciones con Nicole o poder reírme con Steven pero sabía que ellos estaban seguros y me habia prometido a mi mismo que aria todo lo posible para recuperar a mi familia cuando esto hubiera acabado . Teníamos un plan , sabíamos que Grace estaría hoy en un almacén a las afueras de Seattle para ver al experimento que lo habia bautizado como 722187 , me extrañaba que le hubieran puesto mi número pero al revés pero , tratándose de Latnok , no me sorprendía nada . Ahora yo estaba en la habitación de los chicos donde no habia nadie ni nada , ya que Declan se estaba vistiendo en el cuarto de baño , yo también lo estaba haciendo y me quedaba bastante bien el traje junto con las incorporaciones tecnológicas que le habían puesto Mark y Jackie como un interfono que iba conectado a un auricular casi imperceptible para así poder hablar con Declan cuando entrásemos , estaba preparado para entrar el Latnok

- Kyle ... - No ... Amanda - Podemos hablar ? - Me gire para verla y estaba hermosa con ese vestido de flores que llevaba  
- No veo por qué no ... pero tienes que darte prisa , quiero hablar con Declan antes de bajar y ... -  
- Kyle te quiero - Y después de eso solo note como sus labios se juntaban con los míos , era increíble volver a sentir esta sensación de mariposas revoloteando por mi estomago , tanto que solo pude agarrarle de su pequeña cintura y apretarla junto a mí , necesitaba su contacto sus labios , su piel , la necesitaba , quería poder pasar toda mi vida junto a ella pero y Jessi ... cuando pensé en eso me sentí fatal así que poco a poco me fui separando de ella , sabía que ahora mis emociones estaban a punto de estallar pero necesitaba controlarme para no decirle algo que después haga que me arrepienta - Kyle , has estado ignorándome , ignorándonos , durante todo este mes , se lo que significa que tú puedas ser libre y eliminar a Latnok pero ... yo no significo nada para ti ? - Eso me habia llegado al corazón , ella pensaba que no la quería , como habia podido ser tan vil y ...  
- Amanda ... perdóname , no sabía que te habia hecho tanto daño yo ... solo quería que no sufrieras y sabia que si tu o Jessi estuvieran a mi lado iban a sufrir pero ... -  
- Kyle ... porque siempre piensas y actúas por nosotras ? Jessi es una chica fuerte que seguramente comprendería lo que está ocurriendo ya que ella es parte de esto y yo ... te comprendería , tu , en este mes , has cambiado demasiado , se que ahora solo estas centrado en Latnok pero no me gusta nada que hayas construido un muro que ningún sentimiento puede atravesarlo , solo quiero que sepas que , si después de esto , tú sigues teniendo esa coraza que te hace eliminar cualquier sentimiento , yo , personalmente , me encargare de poder destruirla me entendiste ? - Por primera vez en bastante tiempo vi a una Amanda fuerte , no quería decir que ella no fuera fuerte , lo sabía ya que Jessi me habia contando como habia golpeado a Nate como para dejarlo inconsciente .  
- Amanda , cuando todo esto acabe te prometo que seré libre y podre escoger , se que os habia prometido que lo más pronto posible pero ... -  
- Kyle , yo siempre esperare por ti , durante toda mi vida si hace falta pero te pido que nunca me alejes de ti como este mes , fue horrible poder verte y no tocarte o besarte , y cuando me hablabas era tan frio que me hacía daño , por favor no vuelvas a irte de esta manera - Amanda me habia abrazado y su cabeza estaba escondido en mi pecho , me partía el corazón oír esas palabras pero me lo merecía , ella y Jessi , aparte de toda la familia habia sufrido demasiado por eso le prometería otra cosa  
- Amanda , mírame - Cuando ella levanto su cabeza sabia que esa imagen la quería retener durante toda mi vida , esa imagen era preciosa , como la mayoría que tenia de Amanda - Amanda , te prometo que cuando acabe con esto , te daré la cita que tu madre interrumpió en el Rack - Cuando lo dije , Amanda sonrió como una niña a la que le habían comprado el juguete que quería desde hace tiempo  
- Es una promesa Sr. Trager - Sr Trager ? Se me hacia raro que Amanda me llámese por mi apellido y mas con el señor delante pero creo que era por cómo iba vestido tenía razón parecía un señor así que solo le seguí el juego  
- Es una promesa Señorita Bloom - Y luego de eso ella me beso de una forma dulce y cariñosa , como la mayoría de los besos que Amanda y yo habíamos compartido desde nuestro primer beso en el parque

Después de eso Amanda se marcho y me volvió a dejar solo en la habitación , sabía que tenía repesar otra vez nuestro plan pero a la vez , no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Amanda , sabía que era una mala idea que entrase pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar ya que tocaron a la puerta y vi a Declan también vestido

- Parecemos dos pingüinos - Pensé en los pingüinos y me di de cuenta de que teníamos una ligera similitud con ellos  
- Al menos no vivimos a -30 grados y no tenemos que incubar ... -  
- Aprobé biología Kyle , se lo que hacen los pingüinos - Yo solo me reí , estaba intentando romper el hielo , como se dice ,  
- Y como te sientes tu al ser casi un tanque con armas - Declan solo bufo y se sentó en su cama  
- Aun no sé cómo no se me nota que esto blindado hasta los dientes - Yo solo me reí ya que sabía que eso era exageración  
- Da gracias a tu novia que no se note , si te viesen entrar con una arma seguramente no llegaríamos ni al vestíbulo - Declan no se rio de mi broma , le pasaba algo  
- Kyle , ha llegado el momento de que te cuente mi secreto , no sé si sobrevire por eso quiero que lo sepas - Eso me estaba confundiendo , que me intentaba decir que se iba a rendir dentro de Latnok , eso no lo podía permitir  
- No lo quiero saber , porque no me lo cuentas cuando estemos en la noche de chicos 3 parte he ? - Quería saberlo , claro que sí , pero quería que Declan tuviera algo por lo que luchar ya que no me gusta nunca verlo de manera derrocadora  
- Mi padre es parte de Latnok , yo desde el primer momento supe toda la verdad - No sabía que decir - Cuando estábamos en el partido de baloncesto mi padre vino a verme y ... te reconoció , sabía que eras 781227 desde ese día , mi padre habia hablado conmigo para decirme que tenía que hacerme amigo tuyo para así poder conseguir información sobre ti que luego se la daba a Grace , pero cuando tú te marchaste no le dije nada , sentía que por primera vez habia encontrado un amigo de verdad y no quería ser parte de lo que me decía mi padre , cuando volviste mi padre y yo nos habíamos distanciado tanto que , él , se habia ido de casa y me envía un cheque cada mes para que pudiese pagar todos los gastos - No me lo podía creer , quien pensaba que era mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano , me habia engañado todo el rato - Te acuerdas del día que me contaste todo , yo te dije que estaba con esto desde el principio , quería que te dieses de cuenta tu solo en vez de contártelo  
- Me has mentido , has aparentado ser mi amigo durante tanto tiempo ? - No podía creerlo  
- Al principio si , quería tener el apoyo de mi padre por eso lo hacía pero luego me di de cuenta de que mi padre solo me estaba utilizando para sus propósitos y luego supe que tú eras un amigo de verdad , no como Charlie , sé que esto es difícil de creer pero ... -  
- Tu sabias que Sarah iba a morir ? -  
- No Kyle , ya te dije que desde el momento en que te fuiste supe que eras mi amigo de verdad y me separe de Latnok y de todo yo ... lo siento de verdad , querrían que las cosas fueran de otra manera pero ...  
- Porque investigabas a Foss ? Cuando estaba entrenando con él Porque lo investigabas ? -  
- Quería saber si Foss te estaba ayudando de verdad , ya que él fue un antiguo agente de Zzyzy, solo quería saber que estaba pasando - Declan no me miraba y eso hacía que mi rabia se fuera , él de verdad lo sentía , sabía que todo esto era verdad y , aunque dolía , tenía que perdonarlo , nadie era perfecto  
- Declan , te perdono , se que te arrepientes de todo y que , si fueras al pasado , tu cambiarias por eso quiero que nada de esto salga de aquí vale , cuando salgamos por esa puerta no tocaremos mas el tema porque para mí no ha existido verdad - Declan me miraba como confuso pero a la vez alegre , no sabía que iba a decir pero cuando me sonrió supe que habia aceptado  
- De acuerdo Kyle - Declan se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, quería acabar con esto cuanto antes, yo también - Sera mejor que bajemos - Yo solo asentí y le seguí pero antes cerré la puerta, como cerrando esa parte de su vida, me gire y lo vi sonriendo, él era mi amigo, daba igual su pasado, su presente o su futuro


	23. Mi libertad : 1 parte

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo chapter de Kyle Xy . Hoy estoy de lo mas melancolico y he estado recordando , hace tiempo que empece este fic , desde Julio , lo que son cinco meses y , si os digo la verdad , no me esperaba tal recibimiento , pensaba que mi fic no llegaria ni a los cinco primeros capitulos y mira el número veintitres solo a dos de acabar mi primera temporada y con la segunda ya en funcionamiento , ademas de que en esta segunda temporada podre mover mucho mejor las tramas y eso es algo que me encanta pero por una parte tengo ganas de acabar esta temporada pero por otra me da pena acabarla pero asi es , solo deseo que llegue el veintiuno de diciembre para poder publicar el primer capitulo que ser el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora ya que tengo que explicar demasiadas cosas .**

**Buenos y sin mas dilacion aqui mis contestaciones a los reviews de mis fans**

_**L . Sira :**_** Pues solo digo que dejes tus emociones personales fuera de mi fic ya que no me gustaria para nada tener que tomar medidas extraordinarias para que no ocurra . Pues mira , al final se resolvio o no se resolvio y yo no dejaria dejado el misterio ahi ya que en la segunda temporada he pensado algunas cosas que seguro le gustaran a mas de uno , si te das de cuenta nunca sabemos quien es el padre de Declan ni siquiera la madre asi que ahi puedo hacer bastantes cosas que tengo en mente y , por cierto , quien esta en esa lista negra de la que hablas , es bueno saber a quien odias . Bueno , un abrazo y nos leemos **

_**Mato :**_** Ehi pues mira que yo pense algo parecido pero me parecia demasiado imberosimil por eso decidi no ponerlo , fue gracias al capitulo que mencione que me dio la idea - Estoy dentro de esto desde el principio - Frase que me dio esta idea y que digamos que me encanto pero tambien tengo que decir que esto solo es la punta del iceberg ya lo vereis en mi segunda temporada . Lo se , lo se , pero Kyle si se mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay nadie quien lo pare ya se ve jajaja . Pues haber quien se te ocurrio para ese personaje . Ahh si ? Bueno pues aparecera no te preocupes y mucho , en la segunda temporada veremos mas celos por parte de las dos , ademas de que se aran mas amigas asi que ya puedes imaginar , saltaran chispas de entre las dos . Bueno y nos leemos**

**- QUEDAN 2 CHAPTERS -**

* * *

**KYLE XY 2x23**

**Kyle POV**

Ahora estábamos aquí esperando a que Foss llegase con Adam y con Nicole y Steven , Declan y yo estábamos sentados en las escaleras y hablábamos sobre el plan para entrar en Latnok , Mark y Lori estaban fuera metiendo las maletas dentro del coche de Declan , Josh estaba hablando con Amanda y por ultimo Jackie y Jessi hablaban en la puerta , sabía que todo esto estaba a punto de acabar pero una parte de mi no quería marcharme de aquí , aquí habia pasado unas de mis mejores vacaciones junto a las personas que mas quería en este mundo y quería quedarme y pasar aquí el resto de mi vida pero sabía que eso era imposible , todos teníamos planes en mente , Declan sería uno de los mejores agentes especiales que habría nunca , Lori sería una gran cantante y se pasaría viajando por el mundo todo el año , Josh se convertiría en un afamado arquitecto , Amanda , seguramente , se marcharía para acabar sus estudios de piano en otro lugar y Jessi encontrara su camino en la vida estoy seguro , cuando mire uno por uno a las personas que estaban aquí me sentí en la necesidad de decirles lo que estaba pensando

- Chicos - Me levante de las escaleras y subí un poco para que todos me vieran, incluso Declan me miraba como un loco

- Que pasa Kyle - Jackie me miraba extrañada, ella no estaba familiarizada con este Kyle tan extravagante

- Nada, solo quería daros las gracias por darme el mejor verano de mi vida - Cuando dije eso, Lori y Mark entraron por la puerta y me miraron. Todos me estaban mirando - Este fue el mejor verano de mi vida de verdad porque lo he pasado con las personas que quiero y que se que nunca me decepcionaran - Cuando dije eso me fije en Declan y bajo la mirada sabia en lo que pensaba pero eso ya no existía - Sé que alguno pudisteis cometer errores en el pasado pero lo que importa es que a la hora de la verdad vosotros nunca me abandonasteis y eso lo agradezco porque sé que sin vosotros no podría haber aprendido nada de algo que no se enseña ni en las clases , me habéis enseñado a vivir . Por ejemplo ; Lori , tú me enseñaste la importancia de una canción triste cuando una persona esta triste , Declan , tú me enseñaste a confiar más en las personas y a no guardarme las cosas , Josh , tú me enseñaste a bailar , Amanda , tú me enseñaste la importancia del pasado en una persona , aunque ese pasado sea triste , Jessi , tú me enseñaste a vivir la vida hasta las últimas consecuencias , Mark , tú me enseñaste que hay otros tipos de familias como la familia que hace la amistad y Jackie , tú me enseñaste a que nunca me rinda - Cada uno miraba a otra persona , creo que estaban impresionados de que cada uno me habia influido de una manera en mi - Por eso os doy las gracias , se que cada uno se irá por su lado cuando este verano acabe pero siempre quiero y querré recordar lo que he vivido - Todos estaban callados , Amanda y Jackie tenían los ojos llorosos y sabia que si seguía las haría llorar , Declan se estaba conteniendo pero creo que quería un abrazo mío y los demás estaban absortos y pensando en cada palabra menos Jessi , ella no me miraba y parecía que habia puesto un escudo para que yo no pudiese saber que sentía en estos momentos pero rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos ya que ella salió rápidamente , que le pasaba

**Jessi POV**

Que nos quería decir con todo esto, yo se que Kyle podrá destruir a Latnok y hacer pagar por todo a Cassidy y a Grace pero... y si ocurriese algo? Él se rendiría tan fácilmente , no , él no era de los que se rendía , conmigo no lo hizo , aun sabiendo que estaba destrozada por dentro , él con sus muestras de cariño me hizo ver que yo podía ser feliz pero solo lo podre ser con él a mi lado , ya sé que algún día Kyle llegara y me dirá si ha elegido a Amanda o a mi pero ... cada vez que lo pienso temo aun mas ese día , prefiero estar así aunque no sepa a quien ama porque así podre ser feliz al menos por un momento en mi vida .

- Jessi ... - Sabia que Kyle me vendría a buscar y aun mas por la forma en la que me habia marchado , pero necesitaba estar sola para pensar

- Kyle , necesito estar sola en este momento - No sabía porque pero notaba que en mis palabras era todo mentira , lo único que quería ahora mismo era estar en los brazos de Kyle porque ese era el único lugar donde yo no tenia ... miedo , si , tenía miedo a perderlo , lo necesitaba conmigo , él era mi corazón

- Te dejare sola Jessi , solo quiero saber si estás bien - No lo quería mirar porque sabía que si lo hacia él se daría de cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo y si veía sus ojos preguntándose que me pasaba me derrumbaría en sus brazos

- Estoy bien Kyle , solo son los nervios - Nervios ? Si , nervios a perderlo , a no volver a verlo

- Tienes miedo verdad ? - Yo solo sonreí , él siempre sabía lo que me pasaba aunque se lo intentase ocultar , él y yo estábamos conectados por eso lo sabia

- No se te puede ocultar nada verdad ? - Yo me gire para enfrentarlo pero no tuve el valor de mirarle a los ojos , sabía que si lo hacia dejaría salir todo lo que pensaba

- Te noto de la misma manera que él día en que me atacaste cuando Sarah no viniera a casa , tenias miedo a estar sola pero ahora es distinto a que tienes miedo Jessi - Esas palabras tan dulces , no podía evitarlo , necesitaba estar a su lado

- Tengo miedo a perderte Kyle - Levante mi mirada y vi sus ojos confusos pero no pude evitarlo así que solo tuve tiempo a abrazarlo y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho , necesitaba que me dijese que todo estaba bien que nada pasaría

- A perderme ? Jessi , no pasara nada - Sus palabras me ayudaban a sentir fuerte y que nada ni nadie le podría hacer daño

- Kyle , tu sabes cómo es Latnok , no sé lo que te pueden hacer , tengo miedo a que te estean esperando y te ... - No podía acabar la frase , no , no podía porque sabía que eso no pasaría

- Jessi , no pasara nada , todos hemos estudiado el plan , tenemos lo necesario , antes de que acabe el día volveré - Eso me reconfortaba pero aun tenía miedo - Jessi mírame - Cuando me lo dijo le mire a los ojos y ahí fue cuando me sentí única en el mundo por ser vista por esos preciosos ojos - Jessi te prometo que volveré y cuando vuelva todo habrá acabado te lo prometo - Sabia que no me mentía , Kyle siempre cumplía sus promesas - Y para que me creas ... - No sabía que hacía , solo se estaba separando de mi y sacaba de su cuello el collar que tenia con el anillo de Adam - Quiero que lo tengas tu , cuando vuelva me lo devolverás así sabrás que lo hare - Mientras me lo estaba diciendo me coloco su collar en mi cuello , sabia lo importante que era el anillo para Kyle pero no podía decir nada , estaba demasiado estupefacta - Te gusta ? -

- Gracias Kyle - No podía de dejar de mirar sus ojos pero quería que también él se llevase algo de mí por eso me acerque lentamente a sus labios y lo bese , poco a poco como él me habia enseñado con cariño y amor , no podía dejar de besarlo quería pasarme así el resto de mis días pero tenía que parar - Te gusta ? - Kyle solo sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente , me encantaba las muestras de cariño que tenía Kyle

- Sera mejor que entremos , Foss está a punto de llegar y , aunque me encantaría pasar el día así contigo , tengo que destruir una multinacional - Yo solo le sonreí y fuimos a dentro , pero ahora sabia una cosa , Kyle volvería a mi lado

**Kyle POV**

Saber que Jessi tenía miedo me habia echo quererla mas , sentir que ella necesitaba ser consolada por mi era una sensación gratificante porque pocas veces , Jessi , bajaba su defensa de no dejar entrar a nadie pero cuando lo hacía , demostraba que era un persona normal y corriente . Pero ahora no me debía de preocupar por eso sino de Latnok , sabía que si todo pasaba como tenía que pasar , esta noche podría volver a dormir en mi bañera y estar en mi casa con mi familia , sin ninguna multinacional queriéndonos matar por eso necesitaba concentrarme en Latnok . Foss aun no habia llegado pero eso no me preocupaba aun quedaban diez minutos con veinte nueve segundos para que llegase la hora acordada . Yo ahora me encontraba hablando con Declan sobre el plan . Desde el principio él pensó que nuestro plan tenía muchas trabas y que era difícil de ejecutar , al menos , por la parte que Declan debía de efectuar junto con Foss , Adam y yo lo habíamos planeado hasta el último movimiento porque sabíamos que un fallo aria que nuestro plan no sirviera para nada

- Declan tranquilízate , lo hemos entrenado miles de veces tu crees que fallara , yo no - Quería darle la seguridad que él parecía no tener , estaba más nervioso de lo normal y notaba su corazón demasiado acelerado , no sabía que le pasaba pero ni en todas las aventuras que habíamos tenido paso nada parecido

- Lo sé , pero una cosa es entrenarlo en un sótano donde las armas que te apuntan están sin balas y otra muy distinta es que te apunten con algo que sabes que te puede matar - Yo lo comprendía , él nunca se habia enfrentado a cosas de este estilo pero también sabia que esto lo habíamos entrenado durante días y él se sabía hasta el último movimiento , confiaba en él

- Declan , vamos , tú crees que si el plan tuviera algún fallo Foss nos dejaría actuar , no , se que nunca te has enfrentado a esto pero te prometo que esta será la última de nuestras aventuras con una multinacional queriéndonos matar así que será mejor que estas al cien por ciento , además pasado mañana tenemos cosas que hacer - Él no me miró hasta mi última frase donde levanto la mirada y vi como él estaba muy confuso - No decías que querías la beca de baloncesto de la Universidad de Washington pero no la podías tener por tu lesión - Cuando lo comprendió todo solo me sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- Kyle , se que intentas ayudarme pero aunque mi tobillo lo hayas curado con la formula de Adam , estoy completamente seguro de que Washington no tendrá ninguna intención de cogerme - Sabia que diría algo por el estilo por eso tenía una sorpresa para él

- Digamos que cierto chico , muy guapo por cierto , envió un donativo a la Universidad de Washington a cambio de ver a un chico , no muy guapo , para su equipo de baloncesto - Cuando Declan me miro creo que no se lo creyó cuando se lo dije pero cuando su cabeza empezó a funcionar me abrazo

- Gracias tío , gracias , no sabes lo que significa que pueda tener la beca Kyle , así no tendré que pedirle el dinero a mi padre y creo que después de esto no me dará ni un dólar para la Universidad - Yo le abrace y sonreí , me gustaba verlo contento y sabia que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien entre él y yo - Pero hay algo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza - él me dejo de abrazar y se separo de mi qué era eso - Te voy a enseñar a no meterte con el gran Declan el terror de las nenas - Cuando dijo eso me cogió la cabeza con el brazo y me despeino todo , vale me lo merecía

- Vosotros dos , tenemos que destruir una multinacional y vosotros ahí despeinándoos , que sois - Ver a Foss como un padre al que regañaba a sus hijos me hizo reír pero al ver la seriedad de Foss me calle - Vamos Kyle , tienes que despedirte de tu familia y tú qué es eso de el gran Declan el terror de las nenas , para eso te hemos pagado la Universidad - Cuando salí de la habitación estaba riéndome al pensar en lo que le diría Declan a Foss

* * *

Este era el momento que temía que llegaría , la despedida , sabía que iba a volver pero no me gustaba despedirme de nadie y , cuando me marche para conocer a Adam , me prometí que nunca me despediría de mis seres queridos nunca mas pero en ese momento no sabía que esto ocurriría y que nada de esto pasaría , aun recuerdo cuando llegue a casa de los Trager , me acuerdo del momento en el que entre por la puerta , no sabía que era cada una de las cosas que me rodeaban y que utilidad tenían era algo raro ya que no sabía nada de lo que ocurría ni de lo que era la vida , y ahora estaba aquí sabiendo que cada minuto que pasaba seria un minuto menos para mi despedida de los Trager , otra vez , y de todas las personas que quería , solo sabía que cuando Foss llegase con Declan tendría que despedirme de ellos

- Kyle , me alegro de volver a verte - Yo también me alegraba de volver a ver a Nicole , la echaba de menos y como no echar de menos a tu madre , sabía que se habia separado de nosotros para cuidarnos y para que yo pudiese entrenar con total tranquilidad pero de cualquier forma la eche de menos

- Yo también Nicole - Yo sonría , quería que supiese que no me habia pasado nada y que estaba perfectamente

- Te queda muy bien el traje Kyle - Steven se habia unido a nosotros y me alegraba también de verlo , eran como mis padres - Aunque no combina mucho con la corbata - Yo sonreí y vi como Steven también

- Ya sabes cómo es Foss , puede destruir una multinacional pero no sabe combinar nada - Steven se rio y le mire a los ojos , sabía que aunque intentasen parecer tranquilos estaban demasiado nerviosos - No me va a pasar nada , os lo juro - Quería que estuviesen tranquilos por Latnok , sabía que volvería porque quería ser libre y la única manera era destruir Latnok y volver con mi familia y amigos

- Kyle ... sé que tu podrás con ellos pero no me gusta que luchas contra Latnok , no sabemos lo que pueden tener en manos para estar tan escondidos , compréndenos - Steven tenía razones para estar nerviosos

- Steven , Nicole , os prometo que no haré ninguna tontería y volveré , os lo juro , aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas en mi vida como para ... - Quería callarme , sabía que Nicole no quería para nada oír esa frase - tengo que ir a la Universidad , encontrar un trabajo , vivir junto con Declan , descubrir a quien amo , casarme , tener hijos , tengo muchas cosas que hacer para rendirme ahora así que luchare para poder cumplir cada uno de mis sueños - Cuando acabe de hablar note como los corazones de Nicole y Steven se relajaban un poco , sabía que nunca dejarían de estar nerviosos pero no quería que nada malo les pasara

- Kyle ... confiamos en ti - Cuando Steven me dijo esas palabras note como si una presión en mi cuerpo se hubiese eliminado

- Gracias , os prometo que volveré , tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer pero primero tengo que ser libre - Yo solo vi sus sonrisas , sabía que estaban de acuerdo conmigo y que me apoyaban , era lo que necesitaba

- Kyle ... -

No me habia dado dé cuenta de que tanto como Declan y Foss estaban esperándome junto a Adam , sabía lo que significaba que era el momento de irnos , no quería dejarnos pero sabía que si no lo hacía no podría ser libre

- Es el momento de irnos Kyle - Cuando me lo dijo Foss me gire para verlos a todos , ellos eran mi familia y necesitaba protegerlos a todos

- A por ellos Kyle - Cuando Josh me dijo eso solo sonreí , no sabía que decir pero sabía que volvería lo antes posible para poder estar con ellos

- Te queremos ver de vuelta -

- Claro que lo haré , tengo muchas cosas que hacer - Yo solo sonreí , no quería decir más para así no estropear el momento

- Kyle ... es mejor que nos vayamos . Nicole , Steven sabéis que tenéis que hacer no ? - Yo me gire para mirar a Adam , parecía serio , como no , pero sentía que estaba nervioso por algo aunque intentaba bloquear mi cerebro

Me volví a girar y los mire a todos , quería recordarles por si ocurría algo , como una vez Jessi me dijo - La gente como tú y como yo no los reúne fácilmente - Tenía razón , por eso quería recordar cada momento con ellos , quería recordar mi vida con ellos , quería recordarles y nunca olvidarme de estos recuerdos . Luego me gire y salí por la puerta junto con todos para subirme al coche de Foss pero antes me gire y los vi a todos en la puerta , volvería otra vez , volvería a casa .

* * *

No podía creer lo rápido que mi vida estaba pasando , la gente siempre decía que la vida es un suspiro y que siempre hay que aprovechar cada día como si fuera el ultimo pero nunca me diera dé cuenta de que mi vida habia cambiado completamente en apenas dos años . Si lo pienso detenidamente aun pienso que fue ayer cuando me desperté en el bosque de Seattle sin saber nada de lo que habia a mi alrededor ni entender que era todo aquello , pero habia pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día .

- Kyle , estábamos a punto de llegar , estás listo - Me habia desconectado totalmente de la conversación que , tanto Adam como Foss tenían - Kyle , si no te sientes preparado ... -

- No . Estoy bien no os preocupéis solo tengo ganas de llegar y acabar con todo esto - Era la verdad sentía la necesidad imperiosa de acabar con esto y salvar a esa niña que por culpa de Latnok estaría sufriendo

- Kyle , comprendemos que estas mal pero ... por favor , concéntrate sabes que un pequeño fallo acabaría con todo nuestro plan - Adam tenía razón , esto no era un entrenamiento sino que era la lucha final esta vez tenía toda la responsabilidad encima de mi

- Tranquilos , se lo que tengo que hacer - Cuando mire a Declan vi que también estaba fuera de sí mirando por la ventana del coche , sabía que algo le estaba pasando y sabia que eso era por Lori , ya que su corazón latía mas fuerte de lo normal - Declan , no te preocupes ella estará bien - Declan pareció no escucharme ya que no giro su cabeza para verme pero sabía que si lo habia echo porque su corazón bajo lentamente

- Kyle te acuerdas de lo que debes hacer - Claro que lo sabía , lo habia entrenado miles de veces

- Si Foss , vosotros hacer vuestro trabajo y yo hare el mío - No sabía porque pero sentía como si la corbata me apretase demasiado , sabía que esta era la única manera de entrar en Latnok pero no sabía porque tenía que llevar este traje , me estaba asfixiando

**Jessi POV**

Kyle ... no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza mientras nos marchábamos de la casa donde pase el mejor verano de mi vida , sabía que él estaría bien ya que se habia pasado el último mes entrenando junto con Declan para poder hacerlo todo perfectamente pero no se ... sentía que algo iba mal con él que no estaba bien en ese momento , era una sensación que no me podía sacar del cuerpo

- Jessi te ocurre algo - Sabia que habia estado rara desde que marche de casa pero no creía que se notase tanto

- Si , solo es poco de dolor de cabeza no es nada grave - En realidad no sabía que era pero tampoco quería preocupar a Nicole después de estar tanto tiempo sin vernos

- Y , Jessi , ha decidido que hacer después del verano ? - La pregunta de Steven me vino desprevenida . Que quería hacer ? No lo sabía , desde que habia nacido solo estaba luchando contra Madacorp y Latnok

- Pues en realidad no se qué hacer ... - No sabía porque pero no saber qué hacer con mi vida me habia dejado un ligero agujero en el estomago como si ... estuviera incompleta

- Hay muchas elecciones y , con tus notas , estoy seguro que podrás elegir tu vocación - Mi vocación , una persona creada puede tener vocación ? Kyle la tenia y era preocuparse de todo el mundo por eso haría medicina pero ... yo que podría hacer

- No la asfixies papa , estoy segura de que Jessi sabrá que hacer , solo necesita tiempo para pensar , digamos que este verano no tuvo mucho tiempo - Yo mire a Lori y vi como me guiñaba un ojo y me sonría , eso hizo que mis colores se subiesen hasta que pareciese Amanda

**Kyle POV**

Era el momento de que por fin todo se acabase , aquí era donde todo tenía que acabar donde Latnok dejaría a mi familia y a mis seres queridos en paz , donde por fin seria libre de tener que estar protegiendo a toda la gente por culpa de que unas personas intenten utilizarme para obtener más poder , en este momento podría vengar a todas las personas que , por mi culpa sufrieron y murieron , por ellas lucharía hasta el final

- Declan será mejor que te prepares - Foss estaba sacando las ultimas cosas del coche de Declan

- Tranquilo Foss - Declan tenía razón , Foss parecía demasiado nervioso , nunca lo habia visto así , ni cuando fuera a destruir Z , no sabía que le pasaba pero parecía fuera de si

- Nada de tranquilo McDonald , tenemos un tiempo para llegar y no podemos perder el tiempo - No sabía que le estaba pasando a Foss

Foss estaba haciendo las últimas comprobaciones en todas sus herramientas para poder entrar en el almacén sin que Grace o Cassidy se diesen de cuenta pero yo también tenia cosas que hacer

- Muy bien Kyle , sabes qué hacer cuando te enviemos el mensaje - Era la quinta vez que Foss me lo preguntaba , claro que sabia como hacerlo , como si fuera tan difícil

- Claro que si Foss , no te preocupes por mi y haz lo que tengas que hacer , sabes que no los podre distraer mucho tiempo - Foss dejo de mirarme y siguió comprobando sabia que algo le pasaba pero no sabía si era por los nervios o se sentía mal pero tendría que averiguarlo

- Estáis listos chicos - Adam también estaba preparado y quería ver si tanto Foss como yo estábamos bien , yo lo estaba pero creo que Foss no estaba preparado para entrar y destruir Latnok - Sabéis que solo tenemos una oportunidad para poder entrar así que no la podemos desperdiciar si Grace o Cassidy nos descubre todo esto se acabara de acuerdo Kyle , ese es tu cometido , no nos pueden descubrir a ninguno - Lo sabía perfectamente por eso habia entrenado durante tanto tiempo para que nadie nos descubriese

- Adam ... he estado entrenando este mes como nunca sé lo que tengo que hacer y sé que lo conseguiremos - Sabia que ahora todos necesitábamos unas palabras de aliento para motivarnos

- Muy bien , nos vemos al final de todo esto vale Kyle ? - Sabia que esto también era una despedida momentánea pero sabía que al final del día por fin seria libre

- De acuerdo chicos - Después vi como se marchaban a sus puesto y yo camine hasta la entrada del almacén esperando las instrucciones para poder entrar


	24. Mi libertad : 2 parte

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de vuestro fic preferido . Este semana estoy bastante enfermo y apenas me he movido de cama y no iba a poner este capitulo hoy pero no me gustaria postponer mas el final . Siento que esta semana no podre responder a los reviews pero espero que me sigais escribiendo . LO SIENTO MUCHO Y GRACIAS**

**- QUEDA 1 CHAPTER -**

* * *

**KYLE XY 5x24**

**Kyle POV**

Habían pasado unos trece minutos con veintisiete segundos desde que Foss, Adam y Declan se habían ido dejándome a mi solo esperando por la señal para poder entrar en Latnok, durante los entrenamientos apenas pasaban diez minutos para enviarme el mensaje y eso me hacía temer lo peor porque sabía de lo que podría ser capaz Cassidy si encontrase a alguno de ellos rondando por ahí pero no lo quería pensar, quería pensar que habia ocurrido cualquier cosa y que estaban tardando de mas. Estaba demasiado nervioso, lo sentía y sabía que eso era algo malo para la misión ya que si notaban que pasaba algo raro rápidamente descubrirían todo y se acabaría pero, por mi parte, no habría ningún fallo porque lo que quería en este momento era volver con mi familia y eso aria. Mientras pensaba en esto sonó en mi móvil el mensaje de que podía entrar en Latnok sin ningún problema aquí entraba yo, tenía que hacerlo todo perfecto así que fui hasta la puerta de la nave y la abrí, dentro no habia ningún dispositivo de seguridad ya que ahora mismo Cassidy y Grace estarían dentro de la zona de las vainas y seguramente todo vigilado por cámaras y hombres armados. Sabía que en esta zona habia unas 3 cámaras apuntando a la puerta que me separaba a mí y a la primera zona de guardias así que tendría que pasar sin ser visto

_**Flashback**_

- Kyle, lo primero que tendrás que hacer es cambiar tus moléculas y tu composición para así poder pasar la primera zona - Adam

_**Flashback**_

Era lo primero que tendría que hacer que mi cuerpo fuese completamente invisible para poder pasar como una brisa , primero tenía que concéntrame bastante para poder hacer que mis moléculas se dividiesen y desaparecer . Lo habia conseguido, era algo que habia practicado desde mi primera noche y algo que habia dominado con suma facilidad, ahora las cámaras me apuntaban pero sabía que gracias a mi cuerpo era imposible que se diesen de cuenta de que alguien estuviera allí ya que no tenía un detector de zonas calientes lo que aria que yo no pudiese hacer nada, la puerta estaba abierta así que pase sin ser visto por nadie. Al pasar la puerta vi unas escaleras que debían de llevar a una zona superior y también una puerta donde se podía ver por medio de ellas muchas vainas cosa que hizo que mi nerviosismo creciese como la espuma pero debía concéntrame y decidí subir las escaleras hasta la zona donde controlaban a los niños , subí las escaleras y note como mi cuerpo no podía aguantar más y decidí cambiar la forma de entrar en aquella sala , sabía que nadie me conocía ya que , tanto Cassidy y Grace me ocultaron totalmente así que decidí dejarme ver y entrar como un agente de seguridad mas dentro de la zona donde controlaban a los niños

_**Flashback**_

- Debes actuar con naturalidad, como si nada raro estuviera pasando eso es lo que debes hacer, pero siempre con dos ojos detrás de ti, es la única manera - Foss

_**Flashback**_

Entre como un agente de seguridad como si todo lo hubiese visto millones de veces y fui directamente hasta el agente mas próximo, tendría que hacer esto si quería pasar un poco más de tiempo allí arriba

- Es el cambio de turno - El agente era como un gorila de tamaño tenia mas músculos que cabeza y eso me sorprendió ya que pensaba que esos agentes musculados que salían en las películas que Josh y Declan veían eran falsos pero veía que no  
- Nunca te he visto por aquí chaval - Sabia que me iba a decir algo así, pero eso lo tenia ensayado desde hacia tiempo  
- Me han contratado hace unos días y este es mi primer empleo así que... no quiero disgustar al jefe el primer día - Yo le sonreí sinceramente pero el agente me miro con una cara seria y no se movía nada  
- Haces bien, Frank es muy estricto con los nuevos así que solo tendrás que aguantarlo unos cuantos días, tranquilo todos lo pasamos así con él - El agente me sonrió y dejo su posición para irse, yo ocupe su posición y mire por la ventana, ahí estaban todos las vainas pero lo más extraño es que todas estaban vacías sin nada dentro, eso era muy extraño ya que según Adam estaban planeando su experimento, que estaba pasando?

- La Sra. . Kinsley ha llegado . Quiere que venga aquí o le enseñamos el experimento en proceso -

**Amanda POV**

Estaba demasiado preocupada , tenía miedo de que le ocurriese algo malo y Kyle aunque sabía que entre todos se cuidarían y que volverían pero me sentía mal por dentro como si mi cuerpo me quisiera decir algo .

- Amanda estas bien ? Te noto extraña - No sabía que decirle a Josh ya que no sabía que me pasaba - Es por Kyle verdad ? -  
- Si , no se pero noto que algo va mal con él pero ... - Estaba en blanco , no sabía si decirle mis preocupaciones o callármelas  
- Amanda , no te preocupes por él , Kyle ha entrenado como nunca este último mes , estoy segura de que volverá sano y salvo - Saber que Jackie me apoyaba me animo un poco pero seguía notando ese vacío en el estomago  
- Bueno ... que os parece si cambiamos de tema ? - Josh parecía tranquilo pero sabía que dentro de él tenía mi misma preocupación por Kyle pero la intentaba ocultar para no preocuparme más  
- Josh tiene razón ... Amanda a que Universidad iras ? Debes de tener bastantes opciones - Sabia que Mark no tenía ninguna mala intención al hablarme sobre qué universidad elegir pero en realidad aun no sabía qué hacer . Desea estar en la misma que Kyle pero no sabía si mi madre se la podría permitir ya que no tendría la beca  
- Aun no , estoy pensando , es demasiado difícil elegir con tantas opciones y programas tan variados - Sabia que tendría que elegir dentro de nada a que universidad iría pero lo tendría que pensar muy bien  
- Seguro que escoges la mejor para ti , yo cuando tuve que elegir mi universidad pensé en mi familia pero como tenía una beca decidí venir a vivir a Seattle y ... luego vino Latnok y hizo que mis padres pudiesen venir desde Chicago hasta aquí - Sabia que desde que supo toda la verdad sobre Latnok a Jackie se le hacia difícil hablar sobre eso pero yo la comprendía , ella estaba tan engañada como todos  
- Yo creo que la elegí por su programa de informática - Yo me quede asombrada , la Universidad de Seattle no se caracteriza precisamente por ese programa - Tenía varias opciones pero decidí quedarme aquí con mi familia , se que para mucho la Universidad significa que por fin puedes ser independiente pero para mí significo juntarme más a mi familia pero ... luego apareció Latnok y lo cambio todo - Sabia que Mark debería de estar sufriendo mucho - Pero no me arrepiento para nada de haber pertenecido a Latnok - Esa confesión me sorprendió y hizo que me empezase a enfadar con él , como podía decir eso después de lo que ocurrió con Kyle - Y es solamente por haber conocido a Lori , ella es una chica increíble ...  
- Tío hablas de mi hermana córtate un poco no ? - Cuando mire a Josh puso una cara de asco que hizo que me riese  
- Pero es la verdad , ella es ... -  
- Lalalala no te escucho , no te escucho - Cuando hizo eso todos empezamos a reírnos por ver a Josh tan concentrado en no oírnos

**Kyle POV**

Este era mi momento , tenía que subir hasta la habitación donde estuviera la niña ahí estaría Grace y seria el momento de actuar porque sabía que solo faltaban diecisiete minutos y veintitrés segundos para que Declan y Foss hiciesen la parte de su plan y por el bien de la misión , Grace no debería de estar en esa habitación después de esos minutos pero como podría irme de aquí

- Quien eres tú ? - Cuando me gire vi a un hombre vestido de esmoquin negro con corbata y dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta una placa donde ponía el nombre - Donde esta Tom ? -  
- Soy nuevo en la empresa y me mandaron venir aquí para el cambio de turno - El hombre me miro de arriba a abajo y se fijo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta donde debería de poner mi nombre - Pero si quieres llamo a Frank y que venga él a hablar contigo - Esa era mi oportunidad para escapar y no la iba a desperdiciar  
- Un momento ... donde está la placa con tu nombre -  
- No la tengo ? La tendré en la taquilla con los nervios del primer día se me habrá olvidado ponerla - Él me miro y sonrió , parecía que me habia creído  
- Pues ve y cógela , no querrás que él jefe te vea el primer día y sin placa , se pondrá furioso y te recomiendo que no pongas furioso a Frank . Ve que yo te guardo el turno - El hombre me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa así que abrí la puerta y la cerré ahora tendría que subir hasta el siguiente piso sin que nadie se diese de cuenta pero eso sería complicado tendría que pensar rápido

**Jessi POV**

Mis malestares habían pasado pero seguía con mi preocupación con Kyle y si le ocurría algo tendría que estar allí con él era lo mejor . No sé porque Adam y Foss me habían negado poder ayudarles sería mucho mejor ir nosotros dos y así poder destruir Latnok a no ser ... que no se fiaran de mi , claro seguramente tendría miedo a que atáquese otra vez a Cassidy y que esta vez no me pudiese controlar pero ... si Kyle me lo hubiese pedido habría aguantado y me mantendría al margen pero ni eso , Kyle no me explico para nada porque yo no podría ir con ellos , no lo entendía

- Jessi en que piensas , pareces que estas en otro planeta ? - Lori estaba hablando bajo para que tanto Nicole como Steven no se diesen de cuenta de lo que estábamos hablando . Lori en este verano se habia convertido en un gran apoyo para mi aunque viese con mejores ojos a Amanda  
- Solo tengo miedo por Kyle , no quiero que le pase nada - Ella me miro y me sonrió con una sonrisa de compasión , yo sabía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo pero junto a otra persona - Tu estas preocupada por Declan , verdad ? - Cuando se lo dije ella desvió su mirada y note como su corazón aumentaba de ritmo cardiaco  
- Es normal que esta preocupada por él , es mi amigo y no quiero que nada malo le pase - Sabia que me mentía , su corazón no latía solo por amistad sino por algo más  
- Aun no te has olvidado de él verdad , aun lo sigues queriendo - Ella me miro como si estuviese loca , sabía que me lo ocultaría pero quería que supiese que ella podría confiar en mi  
- Claro que me he olvidado de él , yo quiero a Mark , sino porque estoy saliendo con él , en vez de con Declan ? - Notaba a Lori demasiado nerviosa y no me gustaba para nada esa Lori nerviosa  
- Porque quieres olvidarte de Declan para no hacerle sufrir más ? - Lori suspiro y ahora sabía que me iba a contar todo  
- Claro que lo quiero pero sé que si estoy con él nos destruiremos mutuamente - Lori estaba hablando demasiado bajo pero pude oírla , sabía que Lori no quería que nada de esto lo supieran ni Nicole ni Steven pero ...  
- Lori , es mejor que aclares tus sentimientos porque estoy segura de que Declan dejaría todo por ti , cuando te mira sus ojos brillan como nunca y sé que deberías de intentarlo otra vez - Quería hablar más sobre este tema pero tenía miedo a que Nicole o Steven nos oyeran por eso creía que sería mejor no hablar ahora sobre el tema y en casa , con mas tranquilidad , hablar sobre esto  
- No se Jessi yo ... -  
- Lori , tranquila , mejor hablamos en casa de acuerdo , creo que no te gustaría que Nicole o Steven se diesen cuenta de que hablamos - Yo le sonreía para que se reconfortara y se tranquilizara un poco - Y tranquila , Declan estará bien - Note como su corazón dejaba de latir tan rápido  
- Y Kyle también lo estará - Yo le volví a sonreír y volví a fijarme en la ventanilla del coche , tenía que olvidarme un poco de Kyle

**Kyle POV**

Cuando me quise dar de cuenta me encontraba ya en la sala donde habia estaba la niña , subí gracias a que un científico creyó que era el ayudante de alguno ya que llevaba traje pero no la placa así que me llevo a la sala del experimento para que pudiese observar . La sala era más grande comparada en la que yo o Jessi estuvimos metidos , habían varios científicos delante mía y no me dejaban ver la vaina así que solo podía esperar a que Grace y Cassidy llegasen para así hacer mi aparición solo era cuestión de tiempo

- Señores, os presento a la Sra. Kinsley y a su hijo - Un hombre que parecía un guardia de seguridad abrió la puerta y inspeccionó para dejar pasar a Cassidy, no habia cambiado en nada, después de él apareció una mujer llevaba un vestido rojo y tenía el pelo largo y rizado, no era muy alta pero notaba que tenia los mismos ojos que Cassidy junto a su mismo tono de piel, ella era Grace Kinsley


	25. Mi libertad : 3 parte

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi último chapter. Ultimo chapter de la temporada , quien me diría hace meses que mi fic iba a tener el ultimo chapter de una temporada , ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí mis primeras líneas en este fic y he de confesar que , pensaba , que mi fic duraría poco que nadie lo leería pero mira aquí después de meses , mi fic ha llegado al final de su temporada , después de días escribiendo y noches de insomnio , mi fic ha llegado al final de su camino . No sé como sentirme en este momento, por una parte, mi cuerpo se libera de algo que lleva tiempo conmigo pero a la vez me entristece saber que esta temporada ya ha acabado, después de tanto tiempo. Por eso quiero darles a todos las gracias , porque sin los lectores , mi fic nunca existirá , solo vosotros sois los que le dais la vida a los personajes y a las historias , vuestras ganas de leer y de saber que pasara en el siguiente chapter , solo vosotros merecéis el merito del fic **

**Un abrazo, vuestro escritor de fic **

**Ahora, quisiera daros dos grandes noticias pero los fans de mi fic, el primero es que he hecho una cuenta de Twitter para que vosotros, me podáis preguntar lo que queráis sobre mi fic y, en el, pondré las noticias de mi fic y responderé a todas las dudas de mis lectores**

** Ivan26I**

**Y la segunda gran noticia es que mi amigo Manu_K , ya ha hecho , lo que sería el intro de la segunda temporada de mi fic , y , para abrir boca para el estreno de mi fic el día 21 de Diciembre os dejare con él **

watch?v=KtGkH9cTEsw&feature=g-all

**Y ahora , y como ultima vez esta temporada , responderé a los reviews de mis lectores **

** : En primer lugar , muchas gracias por leer mi fic desde el primer momento , fuiste una gran motivadora de que yo pudiese escribir este fic , te debo mucho y espero que algún día pueda devolverte una parte de lo que tú me has ayudado . Me he recuperado y estoy perfectamente , no me preocupaba mucho ya que todos los años por esta época siempre tengo alguna gripe que me dura una semana así que estoy acostumbrado pero me alegro de que te hachas preocupado . Muchas gracias por todo **

**Chema : Me alegro de verte tan animado por el fic , espero que este chapter este a tu gusto ya que tú y tus reviews , muchas veces me han servido de motivación para seguir escribiendo , muchas gracias por todo , y espero que dentro de poco haga un viaje a tu país ( Otra vez ) . Un abrazo y continua así que aun me debes tu fic , yo solo te lo recuerdo .**

**Mato : Mira , tus ideas locas totalmente , pero a veces has acertado en algunas cosas que habia pensando pero bueno , son ideas locas pero siempre me sacan una sonrisa así que no cambies , Muchas gracias por cada reviews y espero volver a leerte cuando comience mi segunda temporada . Muchas gracias de verdad y un abrazo**

**Que la temporada haya acabado no significa que todo haya acabado , os espero a todos el día 21 de Diciembre para el comienzo de la segunda temporada de este fic , así que espero que todos vuelvan con nosotros ese día **

**Un abrazo a todos y muchas gracias a cada lector de mi fic **

* * *

**KYLE XY 5x25**

**Kyle POV**

No sabía cómo actuar, habia entrenado perfectamente que hacer cuando ella apareciese pero no me podía mover, ella era mi madre biológica y, aunque lo negase, ella era de mi misma sangre igual que Adam pero tenía que recordar que por su culpa hicieron daño a mi familia, a mi verdadera familia, por eso ella nunca merecería el nombre de madre porque ella solo me hizo daño

- Me alegro de poder verles a todos los que hicieron posible este gran avance en la ciencia - Ella hablaba como si gracias a esto muchas personas pudiesen vivir mejor pero todo esto era mentira solo le harían daño a personas que no se lo merecían - Gracias a esto muchas madres por fin podrás dar a luz a sus hijos sin ninguna complicación - Como podía mentir tanto , eso todo era mentira y nadie le debía de creer - Gracias a cada uno de vosotros por cada minuto que trabajasteis en este experimento -  
- Como puedes mentir tanto Grace - Era mi momento - Que esto ayudara a alguien? Para nada, esta niña nunca a nacido y se para que la quieres - Cuando hablaba empezaba a mover a la gente que tenía en mi lado para poder enfrentar a ella, necesitaba decirle todo lo que pensaba - Se para que empezó todo esto primero Zzyzy luego Madacorp y ahora esto. Querías todo esto por celos, celos de que Adam fuera más inteligente que tu, celos de que se alejara de ti cuando encontró a Sarah, por eso la quieres verdad, para así poder conseguir el amor de Adam pero ya no lo podrás hacer, porque tu lo mataste, tu lo hiciste... madre - Sabia que estaba sorprendida ya que su corazón y el de Cassidy latían a demasiada velocidad  
- Hermano, cuánto tiempo sin vernos - Cassidy se estaba acercando a mi pero hizo que se pudiese mover de su sitio no quería que él ni ella me tocasen -  
- Tú no eres mi hermano, igual que ella no es mi madre - Cuando lo dije le mire a los ojos, quería aparentar tranquilidad pero notaba como se ponía mas nerviosa por cada palabra que pronunciaba -  
- Hijo... - No quería oírla para nada, no quería oír ni una palabra suya - Tu no lo entiendes... yo te quiero como una madre, te estuve buscando durante años para así poder conocerte y poder vivir contigo y con Cassidy de verdad, lo que ocurrió es que tu padre se marcho y no me dijo donde te habia secuestrado, él tiene toda la culpa yo... -  
- No mientas mas Grace, se que lo único que quieres es conseguir nuestra capacidad para así poder hacer lo que quieras, pues no la tendrás y sabes por qué? Porque para mí , mi inteligencia no es más que una simple maldición porque lo único que quiero es ser libre ser un chico normal pero nunca lo seré , por eso te are pagar a ti y a Cassidy por lo que me habéis hecho - Cuando dije eso note como una descarga eléctrica cruzaba mi cuerpo , sabía que era ya que lo habia notado bastantes veces y eso hizo que perdiese la consciencia  
- Duerme un poco hermano , lo necesitas -

Amanda POV

Kyle ... algo malo le estaba pasando lo notaba , sabía que yo no estaba conectada con Kyle pero ... notaba como si algo estuviera mal con él , no sabía que era pero estoy segura de que Jessi también lo notaba , podría ser que al estar tanto tiempo junto a él podría conectarme a sus sentimientos ? Me parecía inverosímil pero ... con Kyle a mi lado cualquier cosa podría pasar

Jessi POV

Kyle ...

Kyle POV

No sabía cuánto tiempo habia pasado desde que estaba aquí , habían pasado unos cinco minutos y siete segundos desde que me habia despertado pero la bolsa que tenia sobre la cabeza me impedía ver donde estaba además de que no habia ningún sonido que me pudiese orientar de donde estaba , sabía que no debía de haberme fiado de Latnok por eso habia hecho que me atrapasen ahora todas las personas de Latnok estaban atentas a mí y estaba seguro de que Declan , Foss y Adam podrían actuar con más libertad

- Veo que has despertado hermano - Habia oído como una puerta se abría y unos zapatos de hombre se acercaban a mí , sabía que era Cassidy primero por su forma de andar y luego por haberme llamado hermano  
- Yo no soy nada tuyo - Notaba como habia algo impidiendo mover mis muñecas y mis piernas - Donde esta Grace quiero hablar con ella -  
- Tranquilo Kyle , tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar , pero antes de nada quiero enseñarte a un viejo conocido - Cassidy se habia acercado lo suficiente a mí como para destapar mi cabeza y ver donde estaba , era una habitación completamente blanca y sabia donde estaba precisamente - Creo que recuerdas al TIC - No sé porque me extrañe que Latnok tuviera esa tecnología ya que , seguramente , Latnok la Provo primero antes de venderle los planos a MadaCorp -  
- Tendría que asustarme ? La última vez que me senté aquí la destruí . Porque no lo podría volver a hacer - Sabía que esto último no era verdad porque la única manera de destruir el TIC en funcionamiento fue gracias a Jessi pero esta vez no estaba aquí para salvarme  
- Se que no lo podrás hacer , te falta un gran componente y estará muerta cuando acabemos contigo - No sabía qué hacer , esto no estaba en lo planeado y me sentía demasiado furioso con las palabras de Cassidy -  
- Que queréis de mi ? - Esa era la gran pregunta que quería Latnok de mí  
- Lo único que queremos es que no te entrometas mas en nuestros planes , primero destruiste Zzyzy , luego Madacorp pero nunca llegara a destruir Latnok y sabes por qué ? Porque esto solo es la punta del iceberg , Latnok es mucho más grande que nosotros , nosotros solo somos simples peones pero la gran cabeza que ideo esto nunca dejara de hacer experimentos para gobernar el mundo - No sabía de que estaba hablando el creador de Latnok era Grace y Adam -  
- Se que mientes Cassidy - Cassidy sonreía y eso no me gustaba  
- Estoy seguro de que tu padre te habrá dicho parte de la historia . Seguro que no te conto que él engaño a nuestra madre haciéndole creer que en realidad la amaba , ese no es un hombre , un hombre de verdad cuida de su familia pero él no lo hizo él no se merece más que estar donde esta , debajo de la tierra - Tenía que tranquilizarme , sabía que Cassidy intentaba ponerme en contra de Adam pero no lo conseguiría , él era mi padre  
- Se lo que intentas Cassidy pero no lo conseguirás , él es mi padre y nunca lo podrás cambiar - Cassidy no paraba de sonreírme  
- Por eso quiero ofrecer un último trato - No sabía que esperarme pero sabía que lo iba a rechazar , cualquier cosa que viniese de Latnok lo rechazaría - Que te parece si Latnok se olvida de tu familia y de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo a cambio de que vengas con nosotros , podemos ser una familia feliz si tu aceptas estar con nosotros -  
- Nunca lo aceptare Cassidy , yo ya tengo una familia y me están esperando , así que acabare rápidamente con esto - Tenia que idear una forma de salir  
- Te quieres ir tan rápido sin antes hablar con tu madre - Grace - Se que no he sido una madre normal y corriente pero tienes que entenderme - No lo entendería , no lo aria , ella no era una madre - Cassidy , nos puedes dejar a solas - Quería hablar conmigo a solas , no sabía que pretendía pero no iba a ceder  
- Claro madre - Cassidy la miro a los ojos y sabía que algo estaba pasando , no sabía qué pero algo iba a pasar -  
- Kyle ... hijo - Grace se acerco a mí y con sus dedos acaricio mi mejilla , no era una caricia maternal ya que yo no sentía nada por esa persona - Aun me acuerdo cuando eras un bebe -  
- Tú me mantuviste dentro de esa capsula durante dieseis años , tu mandaste matar a la madre de la chica por la cual estoy enamorado , tu secuestraste a mi novia ... crees que pueda sentir por ti algo distinto al desprecio - Cuando dije eso la mire a los ojos , parecía decepcionada por mis palabras y incluso arrepentida  
- Lo sé , he fallado y mucho pero todo lo hice por tu bien cariño , no quería que nadie te hiciese daño por eso tuvimos que hacer todo esto , solo quería lo mejor para ti - Sabia que mentía , ella solo quería su propio bienestar no el mío -  
- Se lo que quieres , quieres tener más poder , mas inteligencia , poder hacer todo lo que Jessi y yo podemos hacer pero nunca lo conseguirás ya que lo que nosotros podemos hacer es una maldición algo que nunca quise tener - Grace parecía muy tranquila , parecía que esperaba cada una de mis palabras  
- Se quien te metió esa maña de mentiras , Adam , se que él solo tenía ojos por esa ... él me separo de ti esa es la única verdad Kyle , si lo intentásemos podríamos ser una familia feliz los tres juntos y dejaría los experimentos por ti , acepta estar con nosotros y no aremos nada mas , todo se acabara - Me ofrecían la libertad de mi familia a cambio de estar con ellos , eso era algo que no esperaba - Solo necesito saber que estas a mi lado , tu eres mi hijo y te quiero , como cualquier madre quiere a su hijo -  
- Lo siento Grace pero no lo aceptare , podrías haberme buscado cuando Foss me libero y me podría creer todo esto pero ahora no , ahora tengo una familia , amigos y no lo cambiaría por nada de este mundo por eso solo tengo que decirte que esto se ha acabado , Latnok ha acabado - Yo sonreía sabia que por fin habia acabado , Grace estaba desconcertada por mi sonrisa -  
- Hijo ... creo que deliras , estás viendo que estas encerrado en una habitación donde nadie puede oírte ni verte estas solo - Cuando me lo dije me reí y ella parecía enfadada por mi risa - Porque te ríes tanto ? -  
- Porque ahora mismo una brigada del SAT está entrando por la puerta y está deteniendo a todo tu personal - Grace parecía confusa por mis palabras  
- Como puede ser que sepas que está pasando esta habitación está hecha especialmente para que no entre ningún sonido y para no percibir nada - Yo intentaba soltarme de mis ataduras pero era imposible ya que estaban hechas de un material que ni yo mismo podría romper -  
- Fácil , quien me trajese no se habia dado dé cuenta de que tenía un intercomunicador en mis bolsillos , solo tuve que esperar a estar completamente solo para concentrarme y ponerlo en mi mano , un invento de Latnok si me lo permites decir - Sabia que aun estaba prisionero y debía de estar tranquilo pero mi corazón no lo estaba ya que latía con demasiada fuerza  
- Kyle ... porque haces esto ? Tienes algo encontrar mía - Grace intentaba persuadirme ahora que sabía que estaba perdida , pero yo no iba a caer  
- Grace , se lo que quieres de mi , Adam me lo conto - Cuando le nombre a Adam vi en sus ojos un fuerte dolor y también una rabia contenida  
- Adam esta muerto - Ella parecía convencida de que así era -  
- No Grace , Adam está vivo , él me ayudo a entrar en Latnok y a planear todo esto , mientras vosotros os distraías conmigo , Adam y Foss entraban por el conducto de ventilación del almacén hasta la zona donde estaban los tanques , ahí habían puesto unas cargas motorizadas para que puedan explotar , todo esto ocurría mientras yo estaba con vosotros en la zona donde teníais a la niña , cuando me llevasteis de allí , un agente de seguridad bastante conocido dijo que nadie podía estar en esa sala , así que todos salieron de ella mientras el descomprimía a la niña , cuando la descomprimió y vio que sus signos vitales eran constantes la saco de ahí en carro hasta fuera donde estaba nuestra furgoneta , luego Adam y Foss subieron hasta la habitación y volvieron a poner unas cargas motorizadas por ultimo salieron por otra vez por el conducto de ventilación hasta afuera mientras nosotros estamos hablando aquí y por ultimo llamaron a un grupo de SAT para deteneros por posesión ilegal de explosivos , esto se acabo Grace - Cuando acabe vi como la puerta que habia delante de nosotros caía y dejaba ver a un grupo de agentes armados apuntando a Grace ella parecía calmada y no movía nada de su cuerpo , estaba tranquila ya que sabía que esto iba a pasar  
- Estas bien chico - Un agente se acerco a mí y me empezó a sacar mis ataduras , se sentía muy bien volver a tener mis brazos libres -  
- Si , no pasa nada - Cuando me levante de la silla vi como se llevaban a Grace de la habitación , no podría jurar que sería la última vez que la viese pero sabía que durante bastante tiempo no la vería

Cuando salí del almacén vi a muchos policías juntos a unas cuantas ambulancias , sabía que todo estaba preparado por si ocurría alguna explosión ya que Adam dio el aviso de que habia un artefacto explosivo dentro de ese almacén y era la verdad , cuándos salí vi como dos grupos de médicos me llevaban a una ambulancia para hacerme una exploración , yo me encontraba perfectamente pero era algo rutinario . Cuando habían acabado y me habían tapado con una manta estuve esperando en la ambulancia a que me dejasen marcharme pero cuando estaba sentado esperando levante la vista y le vi

- Como te encuentras tío - Declan , me alegraba de volver a verlo otra vez , sabía que estaría bien ya que se sabía cuidar perfectamente pero me gustaba verle  
- Muy bien , pensaba que iba a ser peor pero no , aguante y tú ? Donde está el paquete ? - Sabia que nadie debía de enterarse de lo que ocurría en Latnok por eso habíamos decidido hablar así  
- Hicimos todo lo planeado ahora mismo está en un orfanato , la he dejado al cargo de un tía mía , le habia dicho que la habia encontrado en el portal de mi casa , ella se lo creyó - Cuando Declan empezó hablar sentí un poco de tristeza , sabía que ella no debía de saber nada de como habia sido creada ni nada -  
- Cuantos años tenía ? - Declan me sonrió y parecía que comprendía mi curiosidad  
- Estaba dentro de esa capsula durante dos meses , lo que gracias a tu formula de crecimiento hizo que fueran dos años , no ha sido mucho tiempo Kyle , estoy segura de que tendrá una vida tranquila a partir de ahora - Yo solo le sonreí y el también , era libre  
- Señor Trager ya le hemos hecho todos los análisis pertinentes, si desea puede irse pero el inspector me ha dicho que vaya a hacer una declaración escrita antes de irse - Cuando me levante de la ambulancia vi como el edificio que habia delante mía se derrumbaba, los explosivos habían causado efecto y el edificio se habia desplomado como ocurría en el plan, yo solo sonreí este era el momento de vivir mi vida de vivir mi momento


End file.
